World in three
by Vamplov
Summary: Thousand year ago a dark creature threaten this world, until a small child came and stop him. Now with the world divided in three, three young women finds themselfves in a dangerous situation when they meet three young man. Will there be love or tragedy? I do not own any of the PPG or RRB just the story line
1. Chapter 1 World in three

I do not own the PPG or RRB! I only own the story that's it!

Chapter 1 World in three

Come on a journey into a world split in three. Where light creature such as unicorns, fairy, mermaid, angle, etc. live in the left part of the world. Then the dark creature like vampires, demon, werewolf and zombies live on the right side of the world and human live on a small island in the middle.

The left side of the world is called Haven with is ruled by a king and queen. The king and queen wish day after day to be blessed with a child but sadly they never got any. They were about to give up and hand over the kingdom to the next family when the king got news of his queen being pregnant. They were so happy and the kingdom couldn't wait to see the future ruler. Nine month has passed and the queen was in the course of delivering their child. A beautiful little girl was born but it was not over. The queen in the end gave birth to three beautiful little girls. The eldest had pink eyes and beautiful red hair, they named her Blossom. The middle child had lime green eyes and onyx black hair, they named her Buttercup. And finally the youngest had baby blue eyes and golden blond hair, they named her Bubbles. There was a huge celebrating that lasted for three weeks. Each week celebrating one of the miracle children.

At the same time on the right side of the world known as Vania the dark queen was giving birth to three sons. The eldest son had blood red eyes and red hair, she called him Brick. The middle child had dark forest green eyes and onyx black hair, she called him Butch. And finally the youngest had deep ocean blue eyes with dirty blond hair, she named him Boomer. When the news reaches the dark king he was pleased but sadly a tragedy occurred. The dark queen passed away two years after the birth of the three future rulers. The dark ruler took this badly and locks himself from his kingdom.

And finally the island of human known as Verra. A peaceful little kingdom with only a king and no queen. The people of this kingdom keep to themselves but have a deep dark secret. The human were doing forbidden researched in the art of Shadows. Similar to the Dark Art but much more dangerous. A thousand years ago an evil creature only known as Shadow roams this world destroying everything in his pass. The creature of light and dark join together to destroy this monster but sadly they failed. All hope seemed lost until one small little girl came up to the creature. A small human child calmed the creature and sealed him away inside her. Her name is not known only that when she sealed him away she grew wings like an angel and rose to the heavens. Her power was divided into three crystals, each crystal laid dormant in the three kingdoms. The crystal of love and wisdom laid in the kingdom of Haven, the crystal of loneliness and sadness laid in the kingdom of Vania and finally the last crystal was that of hope and faith which laid in the small kingdom of Verra. But the human did not grow wise, they believed they could control the power of the crystals and decided to create a creature to steal the other two crystals. The creature grew too wild and killed the entire scientist crew and headed for the kingdom of Haven. The creature grew smart over time and created and army to fight the kingdom of Haven. And this is where are story begins.


	2. Chapter 2 war and lost

Chapter 2 War and lost

No one's POV

"My queen you must escape with the princess." A soldier said.

"I will not abandon my people. Take my children to the island of human, Verra" Commanded the queen.

"But my queen." Said the soldier.

"No but, go!" the queen commanded again.

"Very well my queen." Said the soldier.

The soldier ran off to get the three princesses and flee to the island of human. The queen meanwhile prepared herself for the upcoming battle. Her wings had armour on them but she could still fly, she wore her royal battle armour. She grabs her bow and arrow and went to the throne room where her king sat in his battle armour.

"My love what are you doing here? You should be escaping." The king said.

"I will not abandon my people or you my king." Said the queen.

The sun rise and the dark army could be seen. The battle begun and neither side was about to give up. Elsewhere a group of soldier made their way to the small port town on the island of Verra called Legan and place the three princesses on the door step of an orphanage.

"The princess will be safe here." The first soldier said

"Yes and one day they will return to us." Said the second soldier.

"These necklace will tell the human there name's but not who they are." Said the third soldier

And the three soldiers left the two year old princesses on the doorstep of the orphanage and quickly return to Haven to aid in the fight. But when they arrived it was too late. The castle had been burned down and the royal city was destroyed. The three soldiers ran to the throne room to see their king slaughter and their queen barely alive. Devastated and sadden by their lost the three soldiers did everything they could to save the queen. They used their holy magic to place the queen in a dormant state till she had recovered, but by doing this the three soldiers gave up their life. They turned to stone creation a shield around the queen and the royal city.


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Princes

Chapter 3 Dark Princes

13 years later

Blossom's POV

"Blossom gets your ass down here!" my father screamed.

"Coming." I said. I really didn't want to leave my room; my father always yells at me for no reason and hits me. I open my room door and walk into the kitchen only to get slap on the face by my father.

"Bitch what took you so long!" my father screamed at me.

"Sorry….was there something you need?" I ask getting up from the floor.

"Make my breakfast." My father said sitting on one of the dining stair.

"Ok" I said walking to the fridge.

I made my father his breakfast and left for school. I just wanted to get away from home and school was the only escape I had. I walk to school and meet my two best friends; Buttercup and Bubbles. We weren't the most popular girl in school; no we were the freaks of the school. Don't know why but we are.

Buttercup had shoulder length raven black hair with lime green eyes, had what people would call the perfect hourglass shape body (Me and Bubbles had the same body shape), was 5'6 in height and had D cup breast size. She wore a black tang top with a green skull on it with baggy jeans with army design on it.

Bubbles had golden blond hair with two pigtails that went to her shoulder. Her eyes where a baby blue. She had a baby blue strapless shirt on with a white skirt that was just above her knees. She was 5'4 in height and had C cup breast

Me I had bright pink eyes with long red hair that I keep in a ponytail tied with a red ribbon. I have a baby pink shirt on with hip hugger jeans; I had B cup breast size. Well between me and my two best friends I'm the smartest one, Buttercup is the more athletic one and Bubbles is the sweet kind one.

Well today is just like any other day. I get pick on and Bubbles get sexually harassed by all the guys. But Buttercup chases them all away, everyone in school is afraid of Buttercup. Well its first period and me, Bubbles and Buttercup sit in the far corner in the back of the class room. Everything was going good till Princess came up with her slutie friends.

"Hey freaks!" Princess said

"What do you want Princess?" I ask

"The sons of the dark ruler of Vania are coming here to see if we human are worth anything and you three need to get lost so you don't scare them away." Princess said with her hands on her hip.

"Whatever Princess, Why don't you go find your boy toys and fuck them!" Buttercup snaps at her.

"Well at least I get some, unlike you three freaks." Princess said.

"Just leave us alone." I said.

"Whatever just makes sure to hide when the three dark princes get here." Princess said walking back to her desk.

Well class went by till it was time for the assembly. Me, Buttercup and Bubbles hate going to the assemblies so we skip them and go to are hiding spot in the back of the school. In the back of our school is a small forest that we hide, we built a small hut there with some makeshift chair.

"Did anyone see us?" Bubbles ask.

"Nope all clear." Buttercup said looking around.

"Every week we have those stupid assemblies." I said.

"Don't see why we need them, there lame." Buttercup said opening the makeshift door to our hut.

When we got in there we were surprised and I was scared. There sitting in our chair where three boys. When we open the door they look at us just as surprised. The first one to catch me eyes was the red eye boy.

He had blood red eyes, short red hair wore a red cap backward, and he looks our age and wore some formal outfit.

The other one had shoulder length onyx black hair that covered his one eye, he had forest green eyes, also look our age and wearing some formal outfit.

And the last one had deep ocean blue eyes with dirty blond hair (same styles as when HIM brought them back), he too look our age and also wearing some formal outfit. Those clothing look familiar.

I just stood there scared, Bubbles was freak out and Buttercup was fuming.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT OUR YOU DOING IN OUR HIDE OUT!" buttercup yelled.

"Your hide out." The red eye boy said.

"y-yes our h-hide o-out" Bubbles stuttered.

"Didn't know this place was taken and don't care." The green eye boy said.

"WHAT!" Buttercup said looking at the green eye boy.

"Sorry about my brother. We were just looking for a place to hide." The blue eye boy said.

"Hide from what." I said

Buttercup's POV

We get to our hide out to find three boys sitting in our chair. Who the hell do these boys think they are? This is our hide out not theirs.

"Hide from what?" blossom ask

"The assembly" the red eye boy said.

"You don't like assemblies too huh." Bubbles said

"Yeah there annoying" the blue eye boy said.

"I DON'T CARE GET OUT!" I screamed.

"Make us." The green eye boy said. (He's asking for it.)

"Cut it out" the red eye boy said

"You should listen to your red eye friend here." I said smirking at the green one boy.

"And what's a girly girl going to do?" The green eye boy said laughing. That's it.

"Oh"

"Shit"

Blossom and Bubbles didn't have time to stop me. I lunge at his with my super speed and punch him right in the face making him fly out of the hut.

Bubbles POV

Shit he shouldn't have just said that. Me and Blossom didn't have time to react, Buttercup punch him and sent him fly out of the hut making a huge hole in the one side. I hope he's ok; the last guy to piss Buttercup off like that was in the hospital for a month. Buttercup was panting heavily and I knew she was about to cough up some blood. I walk up to her and held her to keep her from falling. I look over at the blue eye boy. He had shock written all over his face, it was cute.

"I very sorry. It's best if you leave. I hope your brother is ok." I said.

"It will take more than that to hurt him. I'm just surprised that she could send him flying." The red eye boy said.

"She has…inhuman strength." Blossom hesitated to say.

"Damn it girl. You got a nice punch." The green eye boy said flying back in. Wait! FLYING!

"You can fly?" I said shocked

"Yeah. Guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Brick, my green eye brother is Butch and blondie there is Boomer." Brick said

"Brick, Butch, Boomer….WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THE DARK PRINCES OF VANIA!" Blossom said.

Wait these three are the dark princes and Buttercup punch one of them. Damn it, were in so much trouble. Damn it! Damn it!

"S-shit…" Buttercup said before coughing up blood and passing out.

Butch's POV

Damn it that girl can punch. I didn't think human's where this tough. I did have any injuries but just the fact she sent me flying was impressive. I flew back to the hut and Brick introduce us to these girls. Suddenly the green eye girl cough up blood and passed out in her friends arms.

"Hey she ok?" I ask

"Yeah…this is normal for her." The pink eye girl said helping her friend out.

"Need some help?" Brick ask.

"No that's ok." The pink eye girl said.

They laid there friend down on the ground. She started to cough up blood again and they lifted her head up.

"Here." Boomer said

"What did you do?" the blue eye girl ask

"I have some healing power but not much." Boomer said

"Thanks." The pink eye girl said. "And sorry for her punching you, she has a bad temper."

"Don't worry about it. I ask for it" I said. "Anyways what are your names?"

"I'm Blossom, this is Bubbles and the one that punch you is Buttercup" Blossom said

We talk for a bit. I couldn't take my eyes off of Buttercup. She looks like an angle sleeping there so peacefully. And for some odd reason I couldn't read her mind, or the other two, weird but interesting.

"We better go before we get caught." Brick said

"But dude I don't want to go to that assembly" Boomer whine

"Me neither but we got to go." Brick said

"Fine" Boomer said.

We got up and started to walk out when we heard someone calling someone in the distance.

"Hey guys you hear that?" I ask

"Yeah." Brick and Boomer said at the same time

"Hey freaks! Get over here know!"

"Just great bitchie Princess." Blossom said.

"Who?" Brick ask

"A girl in our class that's always mean to us." Bubbles said.

"She won't be if she sees you guys with us." Boomer said

"Yeah but what about Buttercup." Blossom

"What about me?" Buttercup said opening her eyes

"How you feeling?" Bubbles ask

"Fine." Buttercup said "Better go before she finds our hideout"

We walk with the girls and that Princess girl wouldn't shut up. Her voice was annoying but her face was priceless when she saw us and the girls together. Shocked, angry and jealousy mix together. She keeps on saying this like, what are you freaks doing with them or get lost freaks. I just stayed close to Buttercup and would take a glance at her when she wasn't looking.

"Hey I got a question." Buttercup said

"Yeah and that is?" I said

"You guys are vampires right?" buttercup said

"Yeah." Boomer said

"Then why doesn't the sun hurt you?" Buttercup ask pointing to the sun

"Because of these rings, they shield us from the sun." Brick said.

"Cool." Buttercup said.

"And because we are part-" I started to say but brick elbowed me in the stomach

"?" Buttercup look at us confused

This girl is odd, one minute she's piss right off the next she mellow. But she was hot, she had one sexy body. We come here one a month to keep the friendship between Vania and Verra but we came here for another reason this time. We couldn't find our mates in Vania so we were sent here to find them and I found mine.


	4. Chapter 4  Abused and hurt, come and tak

Chapter 4 Abused and hurt come and take me death

Boomer's POV

When we got to the school the girl had to go a separate way. Wish I could stay with that Bubbles girl, she was cute. Her golden blond hair and baby blue were breath taking, not to mention she had a killer body. The only thing is I couldn't read her mind. Father said when we find our mates will know it and I think I found mine; I just wish I knew what she thought of me. Well were at the assembly and Brick is giving a speech, man I'm bored and I think Butch is about to fall asleep standing there. I wasn't really paying much attention; I was looking for a certain blond hair girl. I saw her in the corner in the far right with her two friends. I tried harder to read her mind but I still couldn't, it was a blank. I then tried to read the other two but I couldn't, this is weird I never was block from someone's mind wonder if it's the same for Butch. I walk closer to him without anyone noticing and poke him awake.

"What!" he said

"Can you do me a favour?" I ask

"Yeah sure. What is it?" he said

"I can't seem to be able to read that Bubbles girl mind, can you?" I said

"So you two huh?" he said

"You can't read her mind either?" I ask

"Yeah." He said

"Do you think Bubbles is your mate?" he ask

"Yeah and what about you? Do you think Buttercup is your?" I ask

"No question there. She defiantly my mate." He said

"Then I'm guessing that Blossom girl is going to be Brick's mate." I said

"No doubt about it." He said.

Brick had just finished his speech and everyone claps, well everyone but those three girls. They just sat there hiding themselves from everyone. When everything was said and done, we walk to the dining hall to have lunch. Hey we may be vampires but we still eat regular food. We mainly drink blood to heal, or to get stronger for a bit. Well it was a seafood feast; lobster, shrimp, crab and different kind of fish, with fruit and vegetable. Never had fish but I'm willing to try something new. It wasn't too bad, I really like the lobster but Brick preferred the crab and Butch well he'll eat anything.

"Man that was good" Butch said

"Agreed." Brick said

"Didn't think it be this good" I said

"I there anything else you would like?" a woman ask

"No I think will be heading back for Vania" Brick said

"Very well" the woman said

We were heading back to our limos when we saw some students running like there was someone chasing them and sure enough there was. Buttercup was chasing some boy and she looks really pissed off. I look further down the hall way and saw Blossom helping Bubbles up, she was bleeding on her throat. I walk up to her and Brick followed, I think Butch went after Buttercup.

"You ok? What happen?" I ask Bubbles

Bubbles POV

Me, Blossom and Buttercup were at our locker when someone slams my locker shut and me against it. I couldn't see who it was, my back was to him. I look over to see Blossom and buttercup in the same state, Buttercup may be strong but if she gets pin she helpless and she hates it. I felt a sharp object press against my throat and a hand going up my shirt.

"Scream and it will be the last thing up do." The attacker said.

Tears were forming in my eyes as I felt him undo my bra and felt my breast. Why did this always happen to us, don't we get enough abuse at home. I heard the one guy holding Buttercup against her locker scream. She had bit his hand when he covered her mouth, she charge at the one holding Blossom and beat the shit out of him. I was still being held by my attacker and felt the knife pressing against my throat cutting me a bit. It hurt and I started to cry, Buttercup look up and her eyes got dark very dark almost black. She charger at my attacker and he push me into Buttercup and ran. Buttercup caught me and places me on the ground and ran after him. Blossom helps me up and I was holding my throat, the cut was deeper than I thought.

"You ok? What happen?" I heard Boomer's voice

"Prince Boomer?" Blossom said

"Let me have a look." Boomer said moving my hand away. "That's deep but I should be able to heal it."

"I'm fine; you don't have to bother yourself with me." I said

Boomer placed his hand gently on my cut and a dark blue light surrounded his hand. My cut was gone and the pain was gone too. Brick had pick up the two attackers that Buttercup knock unconscious. I was a bit embarrassed because my bra was undone and you could tell. I covered my chest and ran to the woman room, Blossom followed me.

"Bubs you ok?" Blossom ask

"No…damn it." I said walking into a bathroom stall.

Butch POV

I ran after Buttercup who ran after some guy, she look really pissed off and would probably kill the guy. We ran out of the school and were heading for the center of town. But she was faster when we first meet so why had she not caught him yet? I didn't run at my top speed either, I wanted to stay hidden.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Buttercup screamed.

"Get lost freak!" the guy said

They continued to scream at each other until Buttercup push him down and started to beat the shit out of him but she again cough up blood. The guy took this change and pinned her down and was about to punch her but I stop him. I lifted him up and toss him across the street, I walk up to him.

"What kind of a man hits a woman?" I ask lifting him up.

"She's no woman, she's a freak of nature just like you." He said

I really didn't care that he called me a freak; I was piss that he called Buttercup a freak. I toss him even further across the street. I walk up to him and was about to kick him when I heard Buttercup coughing again. I turn to see Buttercup trying to stay on her feet, there was a small buddle of blood by her feet. I look at the guy laying in the street, he looks pathetic.

"You're not worth it. I have more important thing to do." I said walking up to Buttercup

"G-go away.." Buttercup said panting

I pick her up bridal style and walk back to school, she was trying to get me to let go but I ignored her. She was hitting my chest yelling at me but she didn't have the strength to do much. I made it back to the school and had boomer do his medical thing on Buttercup.

Buttercup's POV

Butch brought me back to the school and his brother Boomer healed me a bit, after he was done I got up and walk to the bathroom. Blossom was waiting by a stall for Bubbles; she hadn't come out in ten minutes. I got Bubbles to come out and we snuck out of school and headed for our homes, Blossom live in the center of town in a small apartment, Bubbles live in a two story building and I lived out of town at a farm. I wasn't looking forward to go home but it was better than them coming to look for me and beat the shit out of me. When I got to the farm I went into the barn and laid in one of the stall filled with fresh hay. I was about to doze off when I heard my father screaming for me.

"BUTTERCUP GET OVER HERE KNOW!" my father screamed.

"I'm coming hold your hors-" I was cut off with a slap on the face.

"You didn't finish your work before school you dumb bitch!" my father said kicking my in the stomach.

I didn't even care about saying anything because nothing I said would matter. I just took the beating for about an hour and half. I had bruise all over my body and three deep cuts on my arms. After my father finish beating me, he grabs me by my hair and locks me up in my cage. He also gave me some drugs to knock me out; probably hoping it would kill me. I stayed there for who known's how long. I was hungry and thirsty. But I dare not cry or I'll get beaten worst and I think this time I was going to die but I wasn't scared.

Blossom POV

Well when I got back home I was beaten for no reason again by my drunken father and drug up mother. I was laying on the floor of my bedroom barely breathing. I couldn't move, I had cuts all over my body and one deep one on my face. My left leg was broken I think and my right arm was twisted. Well this is it I'm going to die here, alone and forgotten.

Bubbles POV

Well here I am laying on my bed crying. Bruise on my arms and leg, with cuts on my stomach and one on my face. My brother beats me every day; he's worst then my parents but my parents beat me too pretty badly at times and if I complain to my mother she just tells me to shut up and my father will beat me even more. I just wanted to die, leave this ugly world. It's strange no matter what they do to me I can't bring myself to hate them, I just blame myself. Death take me know and end my suffering.


	5. Chapter 5 Death or salvation

Chapter 5 Death or salvation?

Brick's POV

Every time I think, hear her voice or see her my heart beats again. She was my mate but first I had to tell my father then I could go get her and bring her here. It took about two days to get back to the dark castle. Father hadn't come out of his room since mother passed away, maybe this good news will cheer him up. I have only seen him a few times. His name was HIM and he was a red devil. My mother was a vampire so me and my brother are half vampire and half devil.

"Welcome your Highnesses." A maid said bowing

"Good to be back." Butch said.

"Is our father still in his room?" Boomer ask

"Yes. He is waiting for your return." The maid said leading us to our father's room.

"Hey dad you awake?" I ask knocking on the door.

"Come in my sons." HIM said

"How are you doing pops?" Butch asks.

"Alright…how was your trip?" HIM ask

"Good, very good." I said

"Tell me then." HIM said

"We all found our mates." I said

"Wonderful my sons, tell me what are their names?" HIM asks with a smile. Whoa that's rare.

"My mate name is Blossom." I said

"Mine is Buttercup" Butch said

"And mine is Bubbles" Boomer said.

"Lovely names. When you are ready you may retrieve them. I wish to meet them." HIM said

"Will leave in two days." I said.

"Very well. You boys must be tired, you may leave." HIM said.

We left our father's room and headed for our room to rest for the day. I had the maid get everything ready for our leave in two days. I couldn't wait to get Blossom and make her mine, but our rings needed to be charge for a one day.

Butch POV

Well our father seemed happy for once and who knows maybe with us finding our mates he'll come out of his room. I never really knew my father, only that he was a great and fair ruler when mother was alive but after she did he went into isolation. Brick saw him more because he would deliver message for our father, he was in charge of the political matters. I was put in charge of soldier training and to keep them in line, army matter. Boomer was in charge of the medical field. People say I have my mother strength and short temper, Brick has our mother eyes and hair color and Boomer got her knowledge of medical affair. Out of our father I got his hair and wits of battle, Brick got his knowledge of political and Boomer…not sure really, maybe our father's fairness before he lock himself up.

Next day

"Hey Butch wake you? Time to go." Boomer said knocking on my coffin.

"I'm up idiot." I said behind him

"Oh, didn't know you were awake." Boomer said

"Couldn't sleep much." I said

"Me neither. Well better go meet Brick at the front door before he gets upset with us." Boomer said.

I grab my jacket and walk up to the main lobby where Brick was waiting for us. We got in three separate limos. It took two days to get there and it was known Monday. So she would be at school, I was hoping to get her alone and without anyone seeing us. Don't get me wrong, I'm not ashamed or anything but after seeing how she and her friends were treated at school it would be best to do it secretly.

"Sir we have arrived" my limo driver said.

"Alright. Wait here I won't be long." I said

"Very well sir" the limo driver said.

Me and my brother walk into the school and headed to the principal's office. The principal was a bit shock to see us again. And was more shock to hear why we were here.

"I'm sorry but they aren't here." Principal said.

"Could you tell me where they live?" Brick said

"Very well." Principal said.

He handed us a paper with the address and who was their parents. Buttercup lived out of town on a farm. I told my limo driver where to go and it took us about forty five minutes to get there. It was a nice looking farm, with lots of animals but manly horses. Buttercup must like horseback riding. I walk up to the front door and knock. No answer, I knock again. Still no answer. Wonder where everyone is? I waited for another minute then I open the door and walk in. The light where on and so was the TV. I wonder into the kitchen and then I heard the front door open.

"Who are you?" I woman said.

"Sorry for coming in like think Madame, I'm Butch middle child of the king of Vania and I'm looking for someone." I said.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry for my rudeness before and who are you looking for?" the woman said.

"A young woman named Buttercup. Is she around?" I ask

"If I may ask. Why are you looking for her? Did she do something wrong?" the woman ask

"No, she didn't do anything wrong. I'm here to take her as my mate." I said

The woman just stood there shock and scared. She walks out of the house and I followed her. She tried to out run me but with little success. I quickly out run her and grab her left arm, she just looks terrified.

"Where Buttercup?" I ask with little emotion in my voice.

Brick's POV

I got to Blossom house in twenty minutes. It was an apartment building and Blossom lived on the fifth floor. I went in and took the elevator and went to the end of the hall. It was the last door on the left side of the building. I knock on the door and an older man answer the door. I think he was drinking, he smells of alcohol.

"Yes what do you want?" the man said

"I'm here to take Blossom with me. Is she here?" I ask

"No, known go away." The man said.

He then slams the door shut. But just before the door close I could smell dry blood and I quickly open the door and ran to where the smell was. The man was telling me to leave but I just ignored him. I came to a door and open it. My eyes widen at what I saw. My Blossom was laying lifeless on the floor very bloody. Bruise and cuts all over her body and wasn't breathing much. I pick her up bridal style and that idiot tried to pull her down.

"Put her down. She needs to make my lunch." The man said.

"No she needs a doctor." I said walking out of the apartment.

I went into the car and order the driver to get me to the closes hospital. Hang in there Blossom, don't die on me please.

Boomer's POV

I came up to a two story building. Nice looking house so must be a nice family. I came up to the door and knock on it. About a minute later a boy about two years older than me open the door. He looks annoyed to see me.

"Yes is there something you need?" the boy asks

"Huh, is Bubbles home?" I ask

"Why do you want to see that dumb bitch?" the boy ask

"Excuse me? What did you just call her?" I was getting pissed off

"A dumb bitch. Why?" the boy ask

"Well I would appreciate if you didn't call my mate dumb or a bitch." I said

"Mate? Who are you?" the boy asks

"I am Boomer, youngest son of the king of Vania." I said. His eyes widen so much I thought then where going to pop out.

"P-prince Boomer?" the boy ask

"Yes. Known tell me where Bubbles is." I said.

The boy tried to close the door but I reopen it and walk in. The boy hide somewhere and I look around. I open door after door but no Bubbles. I went upstairs' and saw a single door in the far right side of the building. I open it and saw my Bubbles laying on the bed with bruise all over her body, deep cuts on her, blood all over her bed and she wasn't breathing much. I ran to her and pick her up bridal style. I didn't even bother to yell at the boy. I ran to the limo and order my driver to head to the hospital and fast. I pulled out my cell phone and called my brothers.

Butch's POV

I was still holding the woman arm when my phone went off. I pulled it out and it was Boomer calling me. I answer it and Boomer was panicking. He told me that Bubbles was badly hurt and wasn't breathing much. He was heading to the hospital to have her treated. After Boomer hung up I called Brick to see how he was doing.

On the phone

"Hey Brick." I said

"WHAT IS IT I'M BUSY!" Brick screamed.

"Did you find Blossom?" I ask

"YES AND SHE'S HURT BADLY. I HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL. I CALL YOU LATER!" Brick said.

End off call

I hung up and look at the woman with a death glare. She was trying to get out of my grip but I just tighten my grip on her. I keep on asking her where Buttercup was but she said nothing. I had enough I let her go and look all over the farm. The women try to tell me to leave but I ignore her and continue looking. I look everywhere but Buttercup wasn't here. I was about to leave when I heard a faint cough. I turned around and saw a medium size chest with a lock on it. I walk over to it and broke the lock off. I open the chest and their she was, tied up. She had bruise all over her body and she look like she been drug up.

"Buttercup!" I said

"Huh?" she said

"Hang on I'll get you out of here." I said picking her up bridal style. I turn to the woman and saw a man with her.

"You both should be ashamed of yourselves." Was all I said walking back to the limo.

I order my driver to go to the hospital and fast. I held Buttercup on my lap. She was trying to say something but she was to drug up to talk right. I think I know why she coughs up blood so much. We got to the hospital fairly quickly and I brought her into the emergency room. I saw my brothers with their mate and they look just as bad as Buttercup. I placed her on one of the hospital bed and a doctor came in and started to treat them.

Boomer's POV

Bubbles had her eyes closed. How could someone do this to her, she was so kind. Her eyes where shut and she was breathing normally. She was stable for now but I got a bad feeling about this doctor. He's always looking at the girls with a guilty look. He was about to put and IV in Bubbles when I notice what the chemical in the bag was.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Giving her an IV sir." Doctor said

"What's in the bag? What's the chemical?" I ask

"Our island natural pain killer." Doctor said

"Are you sure about that?" I ask

"Boomer what's wrong?" Brick ask

"That 'pain killer' has a deadly chemical in it." I said

"What do you mean?" Butch ask

"Why don't you tell me and my brother what it is or I'll say it." I said

"Black Chemical." The doctor said

"WHAT!" Brick and Butch said at the same time

"Leave I'll treat them myself." I said

The doctor left the room and I thru the Black Chemical away. I call for actual pain killer and stitching equipment. Being head of medical affair back in Vania give me a great knowledge of how to treat them. I guided my brother in what to do and soon the girls where patch up and sleeping soundly. Not long after I finish stitching Buttercup up a young nurse came in.

"What do you what?" I ask

"Don't you think you've done enough to these girls?" Brick said

"Haven't they suffered enough?" Butch said

"I'm sorry." The nurse said.

"What?" we all said.

"I'm very sorry that Doctor John tried to kill them. He had no choice, he was force to." The nurse said bowing.

"By who?" I ask

"By the black hair girl's parents." The nurse said. "They have a lot of power here and he had no choice. Please forgive him."

"Whatever. Leave." I said.

We stayed there for the day and when I found them stable enough to bring to Vania I unhook the IV and called my brother in. They pick up their mates and headed for their limo. We headed back for home and I had Bubbles on my lap and I was holding her tight.

"Huh?" Bubbles said waking up.

"Take it easy. Your still hurt and need to rest." I said

"Who are you?" Bubbles said. Her eyes where only half open; she did have enough strength to open them all the way.

"It's me Boomer. We meet at the assembly." I said.

"Boomer…Prince Boomer?" she said trying to lift her head up.

"Yeah but just call me Boomer ok." I said

"Ok." Bubbles said before falling back asleep.

_**In Butch car**_

Well I have Buttercup but not in the condition I was expecting her to be in. She still had her bruise but thanks to Boomer she's patch up and stable. I was in my limo and Buttercup was on my lap, she was sleeping but I could hear her mumble something every now and then but I can't always understand what she's saying.

"Mother…." Buttercup mumbled

Why is she calling for her mother? After what she did to her, she still cares for her mother. Don't see why she would but that's just me. If she wants to see her mother again I won't keep her but I won't let her go alone.

_**In Brick car**_

Thanks to Boomer, Blossom will survive. She'll need time to rest and I'll get the royal doctor to watch over her, just in case. I'm heading back to Vania in my limo with Blossom on my lap. She was sleeping but I think she's having a bad dream or something. She keeps calling for her father and saying something in a language I don't understand.

"Father wai ot ti Sanow!" Blossom half screamed.

What does 'wai ot ti Sanow' mean? I'll have to ask her when she wakes up. I was rocking her back and forth to try and calm her down, but didn't work. She calmed down about an hour later and is sleeping peacefully know. Think I'll take a rest too.

_**Back in Boomer car**_

"Boomer?" Bubbles said waking up

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask

"Why are you helping me?" Bubbles ask

"Because I care." I said blushing a bit

"But why?" Bubbles ask

"Because your my mate." I said

"Your mate….as in marry you?" Bubbles ask

"Yeah. When I meet you I couldn't read your mind. Everyone else I could but not you. It got me interested and well…." I said but stop. I was blushing more.

"Huh?" Bubbles said looking at me with those baby blue eyes. Damn it I'm blushing more. "Why me? I'm not pretty or anything."

"I find your very cute and attractive." I said looking away so she wouldn't see me blush.

"Hehe." She giggles. Damn even her giggles are cute.

"You should rest. It will take another day to get to Vania." I said

"Ok." She said closing her eyes and cuddling closer to me.


	6. Chapter 6 Second chance

Chapter 6 Second chance

Blossom POV

I woke up in a strange bedroom. The walls were red and black, there was a flat screen TV with a red couch and the right wall had lots of different book. I was laying on a king size bed with red blankets. I tried to get up but a surge of pain went thru my body and I lay back down. I remember know, I was beaten to death by my parents but how did I get here?

"Your awake Miss Blossom." A voice said

"Huh?" I said.

A strange looking doctor was by the bed. He had yellow eyes, short brown hair and cat ears. WAIT! Cat ears? Where am I and who is this?

"W-who a-are y-you?" I said a bit scared

"No need to worry my dear, my name is Alex and I'm one of the royal family doctors. Master Brick has order me to look after you." Alex said.

"Master Brick?" I said

"Yes, he went to get you and found you pretty beaten up but luckily Master Boomer has been able to patch you and your friends up." Alex said taking an IV out of me.

"Bubbles and Buttercup are here to?" I ask

"Yes they are, there in their mate's room." Alex said

"Mates? Who's there mate and since when?" I ask even more confused

"I'll let your mate Master Brick explains. I go call him and tell him you're awake." Alex said then walk to an intercom on the wall.

Alex was contacting Brick on the intercom. A million question was going thru my mind right know. Like what happen? When did Prince Brick become my mate or I became his? What's going on here? And why do I fell almost at home here? Like I've been here before. And other question jumping around in my mind. About a moment later Prince Brick walks in and kneeled by the bed. He took my hand and held it tight.

"How are you feeling Blossom?" Prince Brick ask

"Huh…fine. Thank you very much for the help Prince Brick." I said

"It was my pleasure and no need to call me Prince Brick. Just Brick is fine." Brick said

"…ok Brick. Where is Buttercup and Bubbles?" I ask

"In their mate's room." Brick ask

"What do you mean mate's room and why did that doctor say your my mate?" I ask

"Because you are my mate." Brick said kissing my hand lightly. I blushed a bit.

"But why me?" I ask

"Well you interest me. Your mind is lock, I can't read it. Also I find you quite attractive and well when I first saw you I could feel my…" Brick said.

"Your what?" I ask.

Brick was blushing a bit. He kisses my hand again then looks me in the eyes. For some reason my heart was racing, I felt like it would burst out of my chest. But why?

"I could feel my heart beat again. And a vampire only feels his heart beat again went he finds his one and only love." Brick said.

Ok I think my heart just burst out. But I still didn't know why I feel like this. I was blushing a lot and I turn my head so he couldn't see me blush. Why me? No one ever thought anything like that about me or felt like that for me. I didn't know what to do or say.

"Blossom?" Brick said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, yes?" I said

"There something I wanted to ask you." Brick said

"What is it?" I said

"When I brought you here, during the ride in the limo you were sleeping and it look like you were having a bad dream. You said something I'm not sure what it means." Brick said

"What did I say?" I ask

"You said 'Father wai ot ti Sanow!' what does that mean?" Brick asks

"wai ot ti Sanow….I have no idea. I'm sorry but I don't know what it means." I said.

"No that's ok. Don't worry about it." Brick said. "Get some more rest."

"Ok." I said.

Brick gave me a light kiss on the forehead and walk out of the room. I slowly closed my eyes and feel asleep. My body was still in a lot of pain but Brick was able to make all that pain go away when he held my hand. Could I have feeling for him too? Maybe….let's see where my heart takes me.

Buttercups POV

I woke up felling dizzy. I was in a dark green and black room (basically the same as the room Blossom in). I had lot of different IV in me, I remember someone freeing me from that cage of mine but after that nothing. I hate having any kind of needle in me, so I start to pull them out. Moving my arm hurt but I'm use to the pain. Suddenly someone grab my hand gently and is trying to put the IV in me again. I started to struggle and scream at whoever was trying to put the IV back in me. Then I heard the door slam open and everyone stop.

"What's going on here! Why is Buttercup screaming like someone's hurting her?" a familiar voice said.

"M-master Butch. I terrible sorry but she is trying to take out the IV. We were just trying to put them back in." some guy in a white lab coat said.

"Leave her alone." Butch said.

Butch come up to me and asks the doctor where to put the IV. The doctor told him and tried to tell him that they should but he just yelled at them. He slowly put one IV in and I pulled it out.

"Buttercup let me put them back in." Butch said

"No!" I said

"And why not?" Butch ask

"Because." I said

"Because why?" Butch ask

"Because….I'm tired of having drugs in me that's why." I said glaring at him.

"I know…this stuff is going to clean out your system from all the drugs your family put in you over the years. So please leave the IV in." Butch said

"Fine." I said looking away.

Butch and the other doctor put the IV back in and the doctor left. Butch kneeled down by the bedside and held my hand and I let him. Why am I letting him do this? He was rubbing my arm calming me down. Why the hell do I feel like this around him? Ever since I first saw him I've felt like this.

"No one will hurt you again. I promise you." Butch said.

I was shocked; someone cared about me and was sawing that and meaning it. "What?" was all I could say.

"I'll protect you with my life." Butch said looking me right in the eyes.

"Why would the prince of Vania care about a girl like me? A nobody." I ask

"Because you complete me. My heart had beaten when I saw you and I finally felt alive." Butch said

"I'm not really the romantic type." I said laughing a bit.

"Me neither but I had to tell you that." Butch said "Buttercup do you like horseback riding?"

"I did when I was young." I said remembering my last happy moment.

"Well when you heal up and have enough energy I'm taking horseback riding." Butch said

"I haven't been horseback riding in ages. Not sure if I can." I said

"I teach you again and I'll make it fun again for you." Butch said

"I'd like that." I said smiling. Why the hell did I just smile at him like that? Damn it.

"Then it's a date." Butch said smiling

"What! I never said it would be a date." I said

"Too late" Butch grinned at me.

"Whatever." I said looking away.

"Get some sleep." Butch said.

Butch gave me a kiss on the forehead and pulled the blanket over me. He walk out of the room and I soon fell back to sleep. I was happy, for once in over 10 years. This stranger can make me this happy, after so much abuse and hurt.

He changes it in one moment.

Bubbles POV

I woke up when we arrived at Castle Vania. Boomer picks me up and placed me in his room; it was a dark blue and black room (same as the room Blossom and Buttercup's in) and had doctor look me over. I felt a bit uncomfortable and ask if Boomer could stay. He did and I felt better, I was giving some pain killer and I fell sleeping.

5 hour later

I woke up and saw the TV on. It wasn't loud so it didn't wake me. No what woke me was my stomach, I was hungry. I hadn't eaten in about a week I think.

"Boomer? Is that you?" I ask trying to get up.

"Yeah it`s me." Boomer said walking over to the bed. "You shouldn`t move too much. You still need to recover."

"I`m a little hungry." I said

"Ok, I`ll get you something to eat." Boomer said

I waited in the room laying down on the bed. Boomer was sweet and kind. He didn`t do anything that made me uncomfortable. There one guard in the room to watch over me and some outside of the room. It didn't take long for Boomer to come back with some food. There was some meat but some vegetable too. I ate only the vegetable because I'm vegetarian.

"Do you not like the meat?" Boomer ask

"I'm sorry Boomer, I don't eat meat. I'm a vegetarian." I said

"No need to apology. I'll have our cook make you some vegetarian food." Boomer said. "Are you still hungry?"

"No I'm ok." I said.

Boomer took the plat and gave it to a maid. He then lay next to me and wrap his arms around me. He was kissing my neck and I like it. He was kissing my neck for 5 minutes them moved upward. He started to kiss the tips of my lips. I moved my head away.

"Everything ok" Boomer asks

"Yes it`s just….I`m sorry" I started to say but stop

"No I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to do that." Boomer said kissing my cheek.

"I just want to take it slow ok. I`ve never felt like this. I`m a bit confused." I said

"That`s fine. Will take it as slow as you want, but will have to do the mating ritual when you're healed up ok." Boomer said

"Ok, I can handle that." I said kissing his cheek. He blush a bit and hide his face.

Boomer was cute when he hides his face because he's blushing. I lay my head on his chest and he was rocking me back and forth and rubbing my back. It was soothing and I started to fall back to sleep. Just before I fell asleep I heard Boomer say something.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7 Black rose and figuring

Chapter 7 Black rose and figuring

One month later

Blossom POV

My body didn't hurt anymore and I was able to move again. The medicine they used was great; I was wearing a hot pink spaghetti strap shirt and a black mini skirt. My hair was in its ponytail with a red ribbon with a few pink diamonds on it. Over the month that I was here me and Brick had gotten closer and I think I'm getting feeling for him. Brick had to go take care of something for his father and told me to stay here. I was watching TV when I heard the door open.

"Blossom?" I soft familiar female voice said

"Bubbles? What are you doing here?" I ask

"Buttercup dragged me here." Bubbles said pointing to Buttercup.

Bubbles had a strapless baby blue top on with hip hugger jeans. Her hair was in her pigtails and was tied up with dark blue scrunches with blue topaz. Buttercup was wearing a short sleeve dark green shirt with black shorts. Her hair was held back with a light green headband with a couple of emeralds on it. The three of us had our engagement necklace on. Mine was a red cross with one pink diamond in the center, Buttercup was a dark green cross with one emerald in the center and Bubbles was a dark blue cross with one blue topaz in the center of it.

"What are you two doing here? Where you suppose to stay in our mates rooms." I said.

"I wanted to look around, I'm bored." Buttercup said

"I was getting bored to. Come on Blossom let's look around." Bubbles said

"And what if we get caught?" I said with a stern look

"Nothing because we won't get caught." Buttercup said smirking.

Great what have I gotten myself into? Me, buttercup and Bubbles are now looking around the castle. It was huge and I think we are lost. Where walking down a hall way and come up to and old looking door. Buttercup opens the door and it was dark. I put my hands on the wall and found the light switch. I turn the lights on and it look like a shrine. There was red and black rose all over the place and in the center of the room was a picture of a woman. She had long red hair and red eyes, she was very beautiful.

"Wonder who this is?" Bubbles ask

"She's very beautiful." Buttercup said

"I think she's the boy's mother." I said

"Really?" Bubbles ask

"Yeah, Brick has the same hair and eyes color as her so I figure that's who she is. Their mother." I said

"I feel like I've meet her before but I can't remember." Buttercup said.

"Me too." Bubbles said.

"Same here." I said

We stayed there looking at the picture, trying to figure out how we all felt like we've meet her. But nothing came to mind; all I know is she dead two years after she gave birth to her son and that the king locks himself up after that. We stayed looking at the picture for about ten minutes when we heard a door open behind the picture.

"Shit we have to go." Buttercup whispered.

"No kidding." I said

We quietly walk back to the door and was about to open it and walk out when we heard a voice behind us.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the voice said.

We turn around and came face to face with a red devil with yellow eyes.

"Were sorry." Bubbles said.

"Those necklaces. You must be my boy's mates. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles right?" the man said.

"Your sons? You're the king!" I said.

"Yes. I am King HIM, it's a pleasure to finally meet you three. Know with one is who?" Him ask

"I'm Blossom"

"I'm Buttercup"

"And I'm Bubbles"

"Welcome to Vania my dears and I hope you are feeling better." HIM said

"Yes we have fully recovered today and just wanted to look around and were sorry to have come in here without your permission." Bubbles said

"No worries. I come here to place new roses and remove the dead ones." HIM said.

"So this woman is the deceased queen." Buttercup said

"Yes…" HIM said

"She's very beautiful." Bubbles said

"Yes she was, beautiful and kind but strong and dangerous, well only to her enemies she was dangerous." HIM said

"We better go before the boys find us not in the rooms." I said

"They told you to stay?" HIM ask

"Yeah but we got bored and wandered off." Buttercup said.

"You three better go them. My boys will be worry if they don't find you where they told you to stay." HIM said

"Ok and it was a pleasure to meet you your Majesty." I said

"Same here my dears." HIM said

We walk back to our own room and ten minutes later Brick came in. I just made it in time and he'll never know I wasn't in the room. Looks like I got away with it.

"Blossom, why did you leave the room?" Brick ask. Guess I did get caught.

"What do you mean? I was here the whole time." I said innocently.

"One of the maids told me they saw you leave." Brick said. Damn it!

"Okay, okay I left." I said

"I told you to stay. Why did you leave?" Brick ask sitting next to me on the couch.

"I was bored." I said

"Why couldn't you wait for me?" Brick ask

"Sorry." I said

"It's fine. Just be careful." Brick said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Is there something you want to do?"

"Hmm…Well what is there to do?" I ask

"Well there the pool, horseback riding but Butch is teaching Buttercup right know, the archery grounds, the library or we can go into town if you want." Brick said

"I'd like to go into town. I want to see what the royal city is like." I said.

"Ok." Brick said.

Brick got up and order his driver to pull the limo up front thru the intercom. Brick handed me a jacket and we walk to the front of the castle and entered the limo. I was looking out of the window and thought it was amazing. There were different kinds of shop and lights everywhere. I always thought since this is where dark creatures lived it would be dark and scary but it was bright and lively. Not very bright. But brighter than I thought. I saw a store that caught my eyes. It had angel, unicorns and other light creature figuring in it.

"Brick what's that store?" I ask

Brick told the driver to stop and look. "That would be the only store that sells figuring of the one's great Haven Kingdom."

"Can we go in?" I ask.

"Sure." Brick said.

Brick got out and open the door for me. When everyone saw us they bowed as we passed by. I'm still not use to this but I'm starting to, but it still felt weird. I was looking at all the different figuring that was in the store. But one figuring caught my eye. It was one of the queen and king of Haven with their three little girls. My heart started to race when I saw this figure, I was going to touch it when Bricks voice snaps me out of it.

"Blossom you ok?" Brick ask

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine sorry about that." I said holding his hand

"Is there something you like?" Brick ask

"Actually yeah. That figure right there." I said pointing to the figure of the king and queen

"The king and queen of Haven with their three little girls?" Brick ask

"Yeah that one." I said

"Store clerk who much is this?" Brick ask

"Well that's actually a pieces from the Haven castle your Highness." The store clerk ask

"How much?" Brick ask again I still had my eyes on it.

"One thousand dollar" the store clerk

"Ok wrap it up." Brick said handing the money to the store clerk.

"Very well" the store clerk said.

The store clerk wraps up the figure and handed it to Brick. Me and Brick walk out of the store and heard gun fire. Brick look in the direction of the gun fire and push me back in the limo. He told the limo driver to lock the door and wait here. Brick went to find out what's going on, I was looking thru the closed window. The driver locks the door and I couldn't unlock it. I was a little worry that Brick would be hurt. I heard another gunshot but this time it broke a window. The bullet just missed me but not the driver. I was scared and curled up on the seat with the figure in my hand. I could hear someone trying to open the door and saying something. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying and I didn't open my eyes, I was scared and wanted Brick here. The door was pulled off and someone held me tightly. I recognized this embrace.

"B-brick?" I said opening my eyes.

"Are you ok blossom?" Brick ask worried.

"I-I am b-but t-the d-driver is dead." I said with fear in my voice.

Brick look over and saw his driver had been shot. Brick pulled out his cell and called his royal guard to come here. I wasn't sure what's going on but Brick was on edge and looking everywhere. I was still sitting in the limo with my face hiding in my knees. I was scared, I never saw anyone get killed before.

"B-brick what's g-going on?" I ask

"Just someone trying to get rid of me." Brick said looking around

"Why?" I ask

"Because of what happened in Haven." Brick said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said feeling like this is my fault

"Why are you apologising. You're not the one trying to kill me." Brick said

"Yeah but if I hadn't ask to come here. None of this would have happen." I said

"Blossom none of this is your fault ok." Brick said lifting my chin up

"But" I said

"It's not your fault." Brick said again

"Ok" I said.

It took the guards ten minutes to get here because of some problem at the castle. I hope Bubbles and Buttercup are ok. Brick guided me into another limo and he sat beside me. I laid my head on his chest; I was still shaken up from what happened. We went back to the castle and Brick carried me back to our room. He laid me on the bed and placed the figuring on the night stand next to me. I was tired and still shaking; Brick lay next to me and wrap his arms around me. I soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Picnic

Chapter 8 Picnic

Buttercup POV

I walk back to my room only to find my mate looking angry at me. Damn it, why did he have to come back early? I walk to the couch and sat on it trying to pretend I didn't just get caught. Butch sat beside me and wraps his arms around me. I knew he was mad because he wasn't kissing my neck. During the month I was healing I got to know Butch more, he was kind but a bit of a pervert. I could tell when he was mad at me or anyone else, when he was in a good mood he wouldn't hesitant to kiss my neck but if I or someone else got him upset he would just wrap his arm around me and not look at me.

"You upset that I left?" I ask

"A bit but I know how you have been lock up your whole life so I expected you too leave." Butch said starting to kiss my neck.

"So you know there no sense telling me to stay." I said

"I guess. But at least have a guard with you, ok." Butch said

"Ok I guess I can deal with that." I said

"Good. So you ready to go horseback riding?" Butch ask

"Sure, it's been awhile but I think I'll be ok" I said.

"Don't worry I'll teach you anything you forgot. Or we could share one." Butch said kissing my neck more hungrily.

"No you have one and I have one." I said pushing him away playfully. Ok I may be closer to him them I'm willing to admit.

"Ok" Butch said "The horses are ready."

"Then let's go" I said.

Me and Butch walk to the stables and I got on a pure white horse and Butch on his black one. Butch showed me how to steer the horse and one's I was comfortable we headed out for a trail in the back of the castle. We went into a forest and up a mountain, we came to a clearing and I could see all of the royal city of Vania. We got off the horse and tied them to a tree and had a picnic. I had my favourite ham and cheese sandwich and Butch had a turkey sandwich. Ones I was done eating I laid on the floor and closed my eyes and felt the wind hit my face. I've been happier since Butch saved me and brought me here. I was about to fall asleep when I felt a pair of lips land on mine. I open my eyes and Butch was on top of me kissing me and trying to get me to open my mouth. I never made it easy for him but he found ways, either he tickles me by rubbing my side, fell up my shirt and on my ass or other ways. This time was no different I wouldn't open my mouth and he had to find a way to open it. He tried to tickle me but I held my laugh, he then tried to feel up my shirt but I pulled his hand away. So he decided to do both tickle me and feel up my shirt and he won. My mouth opens just a bit but it was enough for him. We stayed like that for 5 minutes and then pull apart for oxygen. Butch then started to kiss my neck, first passionately but after about a minute they got more hungrily. He then stops after 3 minutes of kissing my neck.

"Something wrong?" I ask

"No I just wanted to tell you something." Butch said sitting up and placing me on his lap.

"What?" I ask

"Tomorrow is the mating ritual." Butch said

"That's ok, you told me we'd have to do it one's I was healed." I said

"I know I just wanted to warn you it will hurt a bit." Butch said

"Probably not as much as what I've been thru." I said looking down

"Sorry didn't what to upset you." Butch said

"No don't worry about it. That's in the pass and this is know and that's all that matter." I said giving him a quick kiss

"You're right." Butch said then kisses me on the lips again.

We stayed there at the clearing for about 2 hours and Butch would not stop kissing me and feeling me. Damn it! He's making me feel hot again and it doesn't take much with him. After he was done we got back on the horse and started to make our way back to the castle. I was in front going down the hill when I suddenly heard a gunshot. "What the!" I said before my horse fell to and I was rolling down the hill. I was caught by someone; I open my eyes and say some guy with short black hair and green eyes. They weren't dark like Butch but darker than mine. He held me tight and points a gun to me, Butch ran down and glare at the guy.

"Breaker! Let go of her!" Butch said

"I don't think so. You and your kingdom are going to pay for what you did to Haven." Breaker said

"For the last time. We had nothing to do with it." Butch said

"LIES!" Breaker screamed

This guy named Breaker wasn't paying attention to me. So I pulled his hand up to my mouth and bite it hard. He gave a small yell and let go of me. I ran to Butch and hide behind him. I may be stronger than the average girl but hell he has a fucken gun.

"BITCH!" Breaker screamed.

"Hold on to me Buttercup." Butch whispered to me

"Ok" I whispered back. I then wrap my arms around his neck and got on his back.

"Don't think you can escape me this time Butch. You and your mate you'll die here today." Breaker said getting ready to fire his gun

"I'd love to play with you Breaker but I have better thing to do." Butch said

Butch used his power to cause an earth quake under Breaker and when he was distracted Butch took off. I held onto Butch for dear life and before I knew it we were back in our room. I let go of Butch only to feel pain in my legs and fall on my butt.

"You're pretty banged up on the leg." Butch said picking me up and placing me on the bed.

"Much have happen when I rolled down the hill." I said

Butch called in a doctor and soon I was bandage up and know sitting on the couch watching a horror film with Butch. I wonder who that was and why they believe the Dark Royal Family had anything to do with what happen to Haven. I was going to ask Butch but he was asleep. I was sitting on his lap and his head was on my shoulder. I lead in and fall asleep too.


	9. Chapter 9 Prayer and wings

Chapter 9 Prayer and wings?

Bubbles POV

I didn't even make it back to my room before I heard my mate's voice calling me. Boomer led me back to our room and we sat on the bed. Boomer was mad at me because he wasn't looking at me with those soft eyes. I didn't like to make him upset but I didn't like being coup up in that room all day. I felt trap and lonely.

"I'm sorry." I said

"No I'm the one who should apologise. I know you hate being here all day. I was just worried that's all." Boomer said

"I was ok. I was with Blossom and Buttercup and we meet your dad." I said

"You meet our father?" Boomer ask

"Yeah we wonder in some room that had a picture in the middle of the room and it was a picture of your mother." I said

"Yeah someone keeps placing roses in there, red and black ones are her favourites." Boomer said

"Yeah and it's you father. He goes there and places new one and gets rid of the dead ones." I said

"So he does leave his room, well to place flower at her grave." Boomer said

"Wait your mom's buried there?" I ask

"Yeah." Boomer said.

"Well that explain why it felt like a lonely place." I said

"Yeah that's why me and my brothers don't go there" Boomer said

"Why don't we go together? It won't be so lonely then and you can place a rose there for your mother." I said

"I suppose." Boomer said

We got up and walk into the garden where we secretly grab each a rose, I grab a red one and boomer a black one, from the bush and went into the deceased queen resting place. We placed our roses next to her picture and I started to pray. I'm not sure why put I felt like I had to pray, like if I've always done it but this is the first.

"What are you doing?" Boomer ask

"Praying" I said

"Huh. I haven't seen someone pray since the Kingdom of Haven was destroyed." Boomer said

"I'm not sure why I am. I've never done it before but suddenly I had the urge to." I said

I continued to pray and I suddenly felt much better. I told Boomer to pray with me and he did. We stayed there for a while praying and I could tell Boomer was feeling better to. He was smiling a lot while he prayed.

Stranger's POV

I followed that Boomer bastard to his mother's grave. What a perfect place for him to die, right at his mother's grave. There was someone else with him and I figure it was his mate. Well she dies soon after. I quietly open the door and made my way in but when I got there, they were praying. Dark creatures don't pray, why was he? I stood there watching them without them knowing it. My eyes were mostly on the girl that was with him. She had golden blond hair and had an innocent air to her. I watch her carefully and something happen. She started to glow a light blue aura and wings grew out of her back. How on earth can a dark creature have such beautiful angelic wings? Unless she's not a dark creature, I had to find out. I snuck up on her and grab her.

Bubbles POV

I was praying quietly with Boomer when I felt someone grab me. I gave out a yell but my mouth was covered by this guy's hand.

"Be quiet and come with me." the stranger said.

"I'd let go of her if I was you." Boomer said.

"Sorry but there something about her I have to find out." The stranger said.

"Bash I won't say it again let her go!" Boomer said getting more and more mad.

"And like I said, no can do. She's coming with me." Bash said

Bash tried to make a move to the door but was knock back. I was caught in someone else but I didn't feel scared. I look down and saw a red lobster claw holding me. It was the king, he knock Bash off of me. He let me go and I ran to Boomer and held me tight. Bash got up and looks angry as hell.

"That woman is coming with me!" Bash said lunging at me

"I don't think so." HIM said knocking Bash back.

"Then tell me this." Bash said

"What?" Boomer ask holding me tighter

"WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE ANGEL WINGS?" Bash screamed

Boomer and HIM look at me with confusing but I was just as confused. What wings I don't have any. Boomer felt on my back but he didn't find anything.

"What are you talking about Bash? Bubbles doesn't have wings." Boomer said

"Bubbles…is that her name?" Bash ask

"Yeah that's my name." I said.

Bash whispered something under his breath and I couldn't make it out. HIM signal us to leave using the door behind the painting. Boomer led me thru without Bash doing anything. He looked broken when he heard my name, I wonder why.

HIM's POV

"Ok Bash what's going on here? We've proven that we had nothing to do with the destruction of Haven. So why are you still attacking my sons and targeting there mates?" I ask

"First you take away our king and queen, then you destroy our home and how you're taking our lost princesses away." Bash whispered

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"You'll pay. YOU'LL ALL PAY!" Bash said before disappearing.

"What was that about?" I ask before walking into the room my son and his mate was.

Boomer's POV

"You ok Bubbles?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine. I hope your dad's ok." Bubbles said

"Don't worry my dad is stronger than that idiot." I said

"I would be ashamed if I let him do me in." HIM said walking in.

"Where Bash?" I ask

"He got away but not before saying a bunch of mumbo jumbo." HIM said. "But I do have a question for you Bubbles."

"Yes sir" Bubbles said

"Your parents that you lived with before, where they your real parents?" HIM ask

"Of course there her real parents dad." I said

"Actually Boomer no their not. They adopted me when I was two." Bubbles said.

"Do you have any idea who your real parents are." HIM ask

"No only this bracelet I had since I was born." Bubbles said

Bubbles showed the bracelet to my dad. I've since it before but never thought anything of it but my father had an odd look on his face. He held Bubbles hand and look at it closely and his eyes widen.

"Everything ok dad?" I ask

"Bubbles can I borrowed this for a bit?" HIM ask

"Huh? Yeah sure here." Bubbles said taking off the bracelet and handing it to my dad.

Him walk out of the room and I was more confused than ever before but I was worried also. If those weren't her real parents then who was and why did Bash want her so bad? I brought Bubbles back to our room and called in some lunch. I had our cook make vegetarian food for Bubbles. We sat on the couch and watch some TV and ate our lunch. But my mind was still on what Bash said about her having wings and angel one in fact. All angels like creatures died in the onslaught of Haven thirteen years ago.


	10. Chapter 10 Mating ritualBlossomxBrick

Chapter 10 Mating ritual-BlossomxBrick

Blossom POV

I woke up the next's day in a new dress. It was a red and black dress that look like it was torn but I this that's how it was made. It was spaghetti strap and went to my knees. It was cute and I like it, I never got to wear anything like this and I had a feeling Brick but this on me. I'll have to give him a piece of my mind later. I look to my side and Brick wasn't there.

"Wonder were Brick is" I said

I got up and headed for the door and was going to open it when someone else had opened the door. He had long red hair and red eyes. At first I thought it was Brick but there a few different that told me it wasn't Brick. One his red eyes aren't as dark as Bricks, two he didn't have Brick's red cap instead he had a red bandanna. He wore armour with the Haven symbol on it, I then remembered what Brick told me yesterday. I back away from the man and he started to come closer.

"W-who are you?" I ask

"Name's Blake. Come with me quietly and no one will get hurt." Blake said

Blake was trying to catch me but I dodge him. I made it to the door and ran out. Blake ran closely behind me, I ran as fast as I could but Blake was faster. He quickly grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. I was kicking and pushing him but he wouldn't let me go.

"Let me go!" I said

"No can do." Blake said

I look ahead and saw a maid coming around the corner. She hadn't seen us yet and Blake had a murderous intent in his eyes. He was pulling out his sword and pick up his speed. He was going to kill her, she was just a maid. I look at the maid that still hadn't seen us.

"RUN!" I screamed

"Huh? Lady Blos-" the maid was cut off by a blade thru her stomach.

I watch as blood drip down Blake's blade. He pulled it out and the maid fall to the ground. She wasn't breathing, she was lifeless. I start to shake again, seeing all that blood was too much for me. I was frozen, I didn't struggle or anything. The image of the bloody maid was going thru my mind.

"Put her down Blake." A familiar voice said

I snap out of my daze and realized whose voice that was. Blake turns around and there standing next's to the maid was my mate Brick and he look mad as hell. Blake held me tighter and got ready to fight. I started to let tears fall, why did he have to kill her? Some other maids pick up the dead one and took her somewhere.

"I'll say it again. Put her down!" Brick said getting ready to fight.

"Sorry but I need her. Bash thinks they may be our lost princesses." Blake said. What does he mean?

"What are you talking about? She's from the island of human, Verra." Brick said

"Her name is Blossom and her friends name's are Buttercup and Bubbles. Those are the names only used in Haven." Blake said

"That doesn't mean anything." Brick said ruining at Blake. "KNOW LET HER GO!"

Blake dodges Brick and started to run backward, dodging all of Bricks attack.

"Also the girl named Bubbles grew angel wings when she prayed at your mother's grave." Blake said.

"What!" I said

Blake and Brick fought for a few minutes, Blake still holding me over his shoulder. I wanted to help, get away from Blake. So I decided to cover Blake's eyes so Brick could hit him. When I covered Blake's eyes, he trying to get me to let go but Brick punch him right in the stomach and he let go of me. Before I hit the ground Brick grab me and held me bridal style.

"Shit!" Blake said getting up. "You win this time. But I'll be back for her."

Blake then caused a bright white light and vanished. I don't know what that was about but I'm glad it's over. I wrap my arms around Brick's neck and held tight. I was scared and I didn't want him to let go.

"You ok Bloss? Are you hurt anywhere?" Brick ask

"No I'm fine." I said.

"Do you want to do the mating ritual tomorrow?" Brick ask. He must have realized I was shaking.

"No. I'm ok." I said giving him a light kiss.

Brick cared me into a room that was black with some candles lighting the room lightly. There was a table with making on it and four men in black robes stood around the table. Brick placed me on the table and the one man with a book started to chant something. I didn't really understand what he was saying expect this: **May these two be joined together and help protect them from anything that will separate them. **Then I saw Brick on top of me and he started to chant something I didn't understand. The other three men stood around use holding each a symbol. The first symbol was of a heart with wings around it, the second was a black tear with a serpent around it and the last one was of a pair of hands praying and holding a star. I look back at Brick and he had finished his chant and gave me a passionate kiss. He then when to kiss my neck, then he lick it and my neck went numb. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck; Brick had bitten me and was sucking my blood. I couldn't take it, I let out a loud scream, Brick then pulled out and mark my forehead, hands and just above my chest. I was feeling weak and before long I had passed out. But just before I passed out I heard Brick say something.

"Your mine knows."

Brick POV

One's the mating ritual was done I pick up Blossom and brought her back to our room. I had told a maid to bring me so bandage, rag and warm water. I lay on the bed with Blossom on my lap; I was cleaning her bite mark I gave her. I hated to hear her scream like that, tears were forming in my eyes and a few fell on her face.

"I'm so sorry. I hurt my love, my cherry blossom is hurt and it's my fault." I said

"Don't cry, I'm fine see?" Blossom said caressing my cheek.

I held her tight, rubbing her back. She was humming a song I never heard before and slowly started to fall asleep. I stayed there the rest of the day. I didn't want to leave her, not in the condition she was in and with that Blake bastard after her.


	11. Chapter 11 Mating ritualButtercupxButch

Chapter 11 Mating ritual-ButtercupxButch

Buttercup POV

I woke up the next's day in a god damn dress and what's worst I don't remember putting it on. Butch better not have put this on will I was sleeping that perverted bastard, but I think that maybe that's what I like about him. But I'll never tell him that. Well my dress was dark green on top and black at the bottom, it went to my knees. I hate dress but I had no choice this time. I look around and Butch wasn't here. I got up and walk to the door, I open it and nobody was around. I decided to go look for Butch, I didn't want to be seen in this dress but I wanted to get this over with. Blossom and Brick where the first ones this morning and me and Butch were second, with leave Bubbles and Boomer last. I walk down a hall way when I heard someone yelling, it was Brick. I look around the corner and saw someone holding Blossom over his shoulder. I was going to help when Blossom covered the guy's eyes and Brick gave him a good push in the stomach. Well everything seem fine back to looking for Butch.

"Hello again." A voice said.

I turned around and saw that man from before. I think his name was Breaker. "What do you want?"

"You." He said placing his hand over my mouth.

I felt dizzy and sleepy. There must have been some kind of drug he used on me, in seconds I passed out.

Butch POV

Brick had just finished the mating ritual with Blossom and I went back to my room to get Buttercup. When I got there Buttercup was gone. Where the hell did she go? A soldier ran up to me and told me three stranger figure had broken into the castle and one of the three was indentify as Blake.

"Sound the guards! Buttercup may have been kidnapped by one of them!" I ordered.

"Yes sure!" the soldier said running off.

"Please be ok Buttercup." I said running off looking for her.

I ran all over the castle looking for Buttercup. But she was nowhere to be found, I was starting to really get worried. That bastard Breaker better not have hurt my Buttercup or I'll kill him. I ran by a large window and from the corner of my eye I saw two figures going into a truck. I look closer and saw it was Breaker and my Buttercup pass out in his arms. I lost it; I broke thru the window and landed feet firmly on the ground. I then shot towards him and he didn't have time to react. I punch him in the face sending him flying. I caught Buttercup and laid her on the ground next to a tree. I went after Breaker again and savagely beat him. I stop when I her Buttercup waking up.

"B-butch?" Buttercup said sleepily.

I let go of Breaker and pick up Buttercup. I look at Breaker and he was laying on the ground unconscious. I called in some guard to pick him up and throw him in jail. I would deal with him more later.

"Butch? What's going on?" Buttercup said rubbing her head.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." I said.

I brought Buttercup back to our room and had a doctor look her over. There was no outer damage but she was drug and would take her body longer to heal. Buttercup was sleeping on our bed and I told Boomer to go thru the mating ritual before me. That would give Buttercup some time to rest before it was our turn.

3 hours later

Buttercup POV

I woke up back in Butch's room; well soon it would be our room. Butch was laying next to me, his arms wrap around my waist and his head on my stomach. He look like a little kid that had just lost his mother, I thought he look cute. I ran my hand thru his hair and lightly kiss the top of his head. He started to move a bit and open his eyes.

"Hey." I said

"How you feeling?" Butch ask

"Ok." I said.

"In a little bit will go to the mating ritual room, that is if you have enough energy." Butch said

"I'm fine. I don't want to have had this dress on for nothing." I said

"Ok" Butch said.

_**Knock**_

"Come in" Butch said

"Master Butch. Everything is ready if you and Lady Buttercup are." A maid said coming in.

"Alright, well be there in a minute." Butch said getting up from the bed. "You ready Butterbabe?"

"Yes and don't call me Butterbabe." I said

"Okay sexy." Butch smirk

Butch carried me into a room that was all black, with candles and four guys in black robes. I don't remember much but there was some chanting and then Butch got on top of me and he started to chant. I then felt a sharp pain in my neck and I black out. But before I black out I felt some water drip on me.

Butch POV

After the ritual was done I brought Buttercup back to our room and cleaned her up. She was weak and looks so frail, like a porcelain doll. I rock her back and forth, I felt bad for making her scream. I tried to make it as painless as I could but she still screams so much. I hated myself for it but know it won't hurt again if I bite her. Tears were forming in my eyes and falling on her. I kept on saying I'm sorry over and over again until I felt her hand on my cheeks and wiping away my tears.

"No tears, ok" Buttercup said "I'm fine"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I tried to make it painless." I said

"It's ok Butch. Everything fine." Buttercup said

I stayed there for the rest of the day. Holding her and she was humming a song I didn't recognised. She fell asleep after she finished her song and I fell asleep soon after. I was so happy to have this beautiful person on the inside and out with me. I would protect her and love her till then end of time and even then my love for her would still burn within me.


	12. Chapter 12 Mating ritualBubblesxBoomer

Chapter 12 Mating ritual-BubblesxBoomer

Boomer POV

I had just finished putting Bubbles mating ritual dress on her when I heard the sirens go off. I open the door and stop a guard. He told me three strange figures that attempted to kidnapped Blossom and Buttercup. The two that tried were Blake and Breaker and that Breaker was in jail right know. Blake had escaped and I knew the last one was Bash. I walk back into the room and lock the door. Bubbles was awake on the bed and look at me worried.

"Boomer, what's going on?" Bubbles ask me.

"Everything is fine. Do you want to watch some TV?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Huh? Ok." Bubbles said. "Boomer how did I get in this dress?"

"Do you like it?" I ask

"Yeah it's really cute" Bubbles said

"Good and how it got on you, I put it on" I said wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Boomer! You don't put a dress on a girl will she sleep." Bubbles said embarrassed a bit. I just laugh; she's so cute when she's embarrassed.

Bubbles POV

I woke up hearing Boomer talking to someone. I open my eyes and saw he was talking to a guard. He looks upset, really upset. Wonder what's going on? I pulled the blanket off me and notice I was wearing a really cute dress. It was a light blue with white, it had ripples on it and it went to my knees. I was a bit uncomfortable having a short dress but it was cute. I never wore a dress like this before, I loved it. I figure it was my mating ritual dress, Boomer told me yesterday that we have to do it today. That's fine, I really like Boomer. I may even love him but I'm not sure yet. Boomer and me started to kiss more passionately during the time I was recovering. His lips were surprising soft and he was gentle when he kisses. Well not when he got excited a bit, hehe. We haven't done anything other than kiss, he was raised in the old fashion way. To wait for marriage before giving ourselves to each other. And that was fine with me, I wanted that too. Boomer closed the door and turn to me, I was a bit worried.

"Boomer, what's going on?" I ask

"Everything is fine. Do you want to watch some TV?" Boomer said. Something was wrong and he wasn't telling me.

"huh? Ok." I said. "Boomer how did I get in this dress?"

"Do you like it?" Boomer ask

"Yeah it's really cute" I said

"Good and how it got on you, I put it on" Boomer said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Boomer! You don't put a dress on a girl will she sleep." I said embarrassed a bit. I heard him laugh a bit.

Boomer picks me up and places me on the couch. He sat beside me and turns on the TV. He was hiding something and I wanted to know what. I was thinking on what could it be or how I could get him to tell me. Will I was think one person came to mind. Bash. Could he be back and is after me or Boomer? I had to ask.

"Boomer, is it Bash?" I said plainly. I felt his grip tighten, I was right it was Bash. "Well is it?"

"Yeah." Boomer said

I remember what happen yesterday and how Bash tried to kidnap me. I was scared to death and I didn't want him anywhere near me. I think Boomer realize I was scared because he pulled me closer and held me tighter, whispering soft thing into my ears. He was saying things like: don't worry I'll protect you, he won't come anywhere near you or everything will be fine I'm here. I like it when Boomer did this, I never had anyone do this and it was new for me. It made me feel loved and wanted, like nothing can happen. We were watching TV when we heard a glass breaking. Boomer went to see what it was; he came back a few minutes later and held me tight again.

"What was that?" I ask

"Butch getting Buttercup back." Boomer said

"Is she ok?" I ask

"She looks unconscious but other than that she looks fine" Boomer said.

"Hope she ok." I said leaning against Boomer.

"She's with Butch. She'll be fine; Butch would die before anything bad happen to Buttercup." Boomer said.

I was leaning my head on Boomer chest and watching TV. It was peaceful until he heard a knock on the door. Boomer walk up and open the door, a guard was there.

"What is it?" Boomer ask

"Master Boomer, Master Butch has told me to tell you to go to the mating ritual room before he goes." A guard said

"Why?" Boomer ask

"Lady Buttercup is in need of rest." The guard said

"Is she ok" I ask

"Yes Lady Bubbles. Lady Buttercup is fine and just needs some rest." The guard said

"Ok, you may leave." Boomer said

"Yes sir." The guard said then left.

"You ready Bubbles?" Boomer asks getting up and handing me his hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said taking his hand.

Me and Boomer walk out of the room and down many hallways. I think it took us about twenty minutes before we stop at two large black doors. Boomer opens the door and the mating ritual begun. It hurt like hell but knows me and Boomer can be together. Don't mistake this ritual as marriage; no this is just a ritual to mark me as Boomer's woman. We will get married later on when were older he said. I black out after I felt a huge pain in my neck and Boomer marks me. Boomer said something before I fully black out.

"I'm sorry, I love you."

Boomer POV

One's the mating ritual was done I brought Bubbles back to our room and cleaned her up. I hated hearing her scream and I was the cause. I love her yet I hurt her like that? I tried to numb her neck as much as I could but it still hurt her. We were on our bed and Bubbles was on my lap, I was rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth. I was crying, I made my love scream in pain and I hated myself for it.

"Don't cry everything ok I'm just fine." Bubbles said wiping my tears away.

"Bubbles…" I said kissing the top of her head.

Bubbles was humming a song that I didn't recognise but it was calming. After she finished she fell asleep. I stayed awake keeping my guard up for fear that Bash would try anything. Nothing happen and it's been 3 hours since it started. I fell asleep but not into a deep sleep. If anyone comes in or tries anything I would hear it.

Bash POV

Damn it! Blake and Breaker don't know how to do anything right. Boomer was always with Bubbles and there was no way to get to her. And on top of that Breaker got caught and is known in jail. I'll have to break him out later but right know the security was too heavy. I'll try again later and get my idiot brother out later to.

"Back to the drawing board. Damn idiots can't do anything right!"


	13. Chapter 13 A meaningful place

Chapter 13 A meaningful place

Butch POV

Buttercup was sleeping soundly in bed and had guard watch her. I decided to pay Breaker a visit. I wanted to beat the crap out of him for what he did yesterday but dad told me to let the court deal with him. But I couldn't wait for the court to deal his sentence, I would and no one will stop me.

"Wake up bastard!" I said

"What do you want?" Breaker said

"The court is taking too long so I'm going to deal your sentence." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Ha! Impatience as always. Go ahead kill me. See where that leaves your country." Breaker said.

"Who said I was going to kill you. That would be idiotic; I'm just going to beat the crap out of you." I said

I unlock the cell door and walk up to Breaker. I grab him by his throat and was about to push him right in the gut, when I heard Buttercups voice behind me. I turn to see her looking at me disappointed. I put Breaker down and walk up to Buttercup.

"What do you think you're doing Butch?" Buttercup said

"Nothing." I said innocently.

"Didn't your father said to wait for the court's ruling?" Buttercup said

"They take too long." I said annoyed.

"No excuse." Buttercup said closing the cell door and locking it.

"Fine" I said.

"Come on. I want to go horseback riding again and if you promise to be good and let the court do its ruling I'll ride with you." Buttercup said seductively.

"Fine" I said

"Revolting." Breaker said

"Shut up!" Buttercup said

Me and Buttercup walk out of the prisoner chambers and to the stables. I got Buttercup on my black horse and then I sat behind her. Buttercup likes going fast but she wasn't comfortable going by herself. I got my horse on a full gallop and Buttercup was having a blast. She was laughing and screams to go faster; my horse was going as fast as it could. We were coming up a crater; I never jump with Buttercup with me. I look at her and she looks at me smiling, she wanted me to jump, she trusted me. I got Buttercup ready and we jump, when we got on the other side I stop my horse and Buttercup was laughing.

"That…was…so much…fun." Buttercup said between laugh.

"I'm glad you like it." I said.

"So where are we?" Buttercup asks.

"Somewhere my mother took me and my brother when we were little." I said

Buttercup POV

I got on Butch's horse and we were going so fast and we did a jump, it was so much fun. After the jump Butch stop the horse and I notice we were somewhere different. It was a field of flower with a waterfall and a small pond at the end of the waterfall. There were trees with flowers blooming on them and some had fruits on them.

"So where are we?" I ask.

"Somewhere my mother took me and my brother when we were little." Butch said.

Butch got of the horse and helps me down. The scenery was breath taking, peaceful and calm. I never thought a place like this could exist here. Small creature running around playfully, it felt warm and inviting. Butch unhook a bag from the horse, Butch planned this, the sneak. He placed a blanket on the ground under a tree and poured me a glass of my favourite drink, cranberry grape juice. We had a great picnic and this time no idiot was going to interrupt it this time.

"So are your brothers going to take blossom and bubbles here today?" I ask

"Nope, today it's just you and me. My brothers will take their mates another day." Butch said

"So were by ourselves?" I said "Not sure if that's I good idea."

"You may be right." Butch pulling me down and getting on top of me.

Butch was kissing me hungrily and was trying to get my mouth to open but I never make it easy for him. In the end he got my mouth open and I'm not telling you how he did it. Too embarrassing. We kiss for about five minutes, we pulled away needing oxygen. Butch then goes to kiss my neck; he also licks and sucks my neck living a mark on my neck. I then felt Butch pierce my neck with his fang and he was sucking my blood. It did hurt when he pierce my neck, he numb it. He was sucking my blood for about three minutes before pulling his fangs out. A couple of blood drop fell on my face, Butch leans down and licks were the blood drops fell. Well I knew for a fact I was starting to have great feeling for Butch but I would never admit it to him. We stayed there the rest of the day playing around. I would run and Butch would try and catch me or go for a dip in the pond. We lay down on the picnic blanket to watch the sun set. The sky was filled with different color and it was so calming. Calming to the point where I fell asleep.

Butch POV

Buttercup fall asleep as the sun was setting. I cleaned up without waking her up. I got my horse to lay down and I got on with Buttercup sleeping in my arms, I went a different way so I would have to do the jump with Buttercup sleeping. It took us longer to get back and it was known dark. I gave my horse to a guard and went back to our room. I change buttercup in her nightgown (is she finds out I did this, I'm dead) and laid her under the blankets. I then lay next's to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Good night Butterbabe" I said

"Good night Butch and don't call me that." Buttercup said before going back to sleep. Oops I thought she was asleep.

Boomer POV

Butch had taken Buttercup to the secret garden our mother took us before she died. And today I was taking Bubbles. I had the carriage ready to take me and Bubbles, Bubbles had no experience on a horse so next time I'll give her a lesson but for know I'll take her in the royal carriage. I got everything ready for our picnic, a veggie burger for Bubbles and a cheese burger for me. Bubbles is a vegetarian and I thought she hates me for not being one too but she wasn't, all she said was: "It's a life choice."

"Sir everything is ready." A guard told me

"Alright. Where is Bubbles?" I ask

"In the stables petting some of the horse." The guard told me

"Alright. Thank you, you are dismiss." I said.

I walk into the stables to see Bubbles petting a brown horse. She look like she was having fun, the horse was trying to get the carrot in her hand. She gave the carrot to the horse and giggles; the horse was looking for more carrots.

"Having fun?" I ask

"Oh Boomer. Yeah I'm having lots of fun." Bubbles said walking up to me.

"You ready for even for fun?" I ask

"Yup." Bubbles said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"We better get going then." I said

"Ok" Bubbles said

We walk over to the carriage and I open the door and lead Bubbles in then I sat next to her. I told the driver to head out and where to go. During the ride there Bubbles cuddle up to me and laid her head on my chest. She was watching the different trees go by and when something would catch her attention she would look up and out of the carriage. She looks so cute how she was acting. When I first meet her she was quiet and timid, she was scared to say anything but over time she open up to me. She was still timid at times but she wasn't afraid anymore to say when there something she doesn't like. My father also like are mates, he slowly started to come out of his room. Ever since we found them we have become a closer family, like a piece of us have been found. We arrived at a passage and the driver stop.

"Boomer why did we stop?" Bubbles ask me

"Because where were going is a secret that only me and my brothers know about." I said opening the carriage door.

"Oh ok." Bubbles said coming out of the carriage.

Bubbles took the picnic basket and held my left arm. I told the coach driver to go back to the castle and I would contact them when I needed them. We walk down the path for about an hour and half. During our walk Bubbles was asking me where were going but I keep telling her it's a surprise.

Bubbles POV

Boomer wasn't telling me were we are going. This was my first picnic and I was excited, I wanted to know. We walk for an hour and half when we came to a clearing. My eyes widen, it was beautiful. There flower everywhere with a waterfall and a small pond at the end of the waterfall. There were trees with flowers blooming on them and some had fruits on them. I look at Boomer and smiled, this place was perfect. We placed our picnic blanket under and apple tree. Boomer handed me my banana and kiwi drink and my veggie burger. We ate our lunch and talk a bit.

"So how did you and your brother find this place?" I ask

"Well actually our mother brought us here when we were two." Boomer said

"Oh so this is actually your mother's secret place." I said

"Her secret garden. She planted every tree and flower here with her best friend." Boomer said.

"Who was her best friend?" I ask

"Not sure. I don't remember." Boomer said

"Well your mother and her friend did a wonderful job." I said

"Yeah, when she died me and my brother took care of this place in memory of her." Boomer said

"That's sweet of you and your brothers." I said.

Boomer blushes and hides his face with his hair again. He's so cute when he does that, I move some hair away from his face and give him a light kiss on the lips. Boomer pulls me closer and kisses me more passionately on the lips. We kiss for 5 minutes before pulling apart needing oxygen. I look over at the pond and decided to go for a swim.

Boomer POV

After we pulled away from our kiss Bubbles got up and went over to the pond, she took off her shirt and skirt and she jump in.

"What are you doing." I said walking up to the pond.

"Swimming. Come on in." Bubbles said

I took off my shirt and pants and jump in after Bubbles. Bubbles was swimming away from me and I swam after her. I chase her in the water for 5 minutes before catching her and pulling her under water with me. I think we were swimming all day because the sun was setting. I got out and help Bubbles out, we laid on the grass and dried off before putting our cloth back on.

"You ready to go back?" I ask

"Yeah, today was great but I'm getting tired know." Bubbles said.

"Alright I'll call the carriage." I said pulling out my cell phone

As I was calling the carriage Bubbles was putting the picnic stuff back in the basket. I closed my phone and turn to see Bubbles all done picking everything up. But I don't think she was dry enough, her shirt was soaking wet and you could see her bra.

"Here Bubbles, put this on" I said giving her my jacket

"Oops." Bubbles said noticing her shirt.

Bubbles put on my jacket and zip it up. We started to walk toward where the carriage would be. The sun was still setting and Bubbles was getting sleepy. I stop and pick her up bridal style and in seconds she fell asleep in my arms. I got to the carriage and headed home. When we got there I went to our room and got Bubbles in her nightgown and laid her under the blankets. I went on the other side and lay next to her.

"Good night Bubbs" I said

"Good night Booms" Bubble said

Brick POV

Butch and Boomer had taken their mates to our mother's secret garden. Know it was my turn, I got everything ready. Blossom was in the library reading a book that got her attention. I was deciding on how I would take Blossom there. Butch rode his horse there, Boomer took the carriage there. How would I take her? I could take the portal but that would give the location of the garden. I walk into the library with the picnic basket and Blossom was sitting by the edge of a window looking up at the sky. She had finished the book and put it away.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Looking at the sky." Blossom said "Watching the birds fly by."

I think I know how I'm getting Blossom there but I had to make sure first. "What's so interesting about birds flying?"

"Well you may find this silly but I've always wanted to fly. To know what it feels like, to have the wind flowing thru my hair. To be free and fly were you want to without anyone stopping you." Blossom said.

Well that settled it. I would carry Blossom there, flying thru the air. I would give her chance to fly, to fell free without restriction. I walk up to her, pick her up and flew out the window.

"B-brick what are you doing?" Blossom ask holding onto me

"Granting your wish to fly." I said

Blossom POV

Brick came up to me, pick me up and flew out the window. I was shocked and a bit scared. I wasn't ready for this but it felt natural for me. Like I've done this before but I never did, weird. We flew over the castle and over a forest that was behind the castle. I look down and saw all the different trees with different color, it was beautiful and to feel that wind in my air was amazing. I loved it. Brick slowed down and started to descend into a clearing. It was a field of flower with different flower and fruit trees. There was a pond with a waterfall and it didn't feel cold here, it felt like spring but we were in autumn.

"Brick what is this place?" I ask

"A secret garden only me and my brother know about." Brick said

"Is it ok for me to be here?" I ask

"No worries, my brother already took their mates here." Brick said putting me down.

"Ok, this is really a beautiful place. How did you and your brother find it?" I ask

"Well this was our mother's garden. She planted every trees and flower here with her best friend." Brick said.

"Your mother is a wonderful gardener." I said

"She was. She always took us here when she did work on it I remember her saying that this garden was for us too. That's she did this for us so we would have some light in this dark land. She took use here one last time before she passed away. Me and my brother learn to garden a bit when we were three and when we knew enough and was able to fly better we return. We were five when we came back since our mother's death." Brick said.

"I'm sorry" I said

"Why are you apologising?" Brick ask

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." I said

"It's fine Blossom. That's in the past and this is the present, I wanted to share this place with you." Brick said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you" I said hugging him back.

Brick place the picnic blanket under two trees that were blooming with cherry blossoms. They were intertwining with one and other, it gave us the shading we needed and there was a cooling breath blowing thru. But I still wonder how this place was so warm like spring when we were in the middle of autumn.

"Hey Brick. Why does it feel like spring here?" I ask

"I'm not sure; my mother told me she placed a special stone here to keep it from getting cold." Brick said

"Where is this stone?" I ask

"In a place sealed away." Brick said

"Where?" I ask again.

"Why do you want to know?" Brick ask

"I want to see it." I said

"Ok, come over here." Brick said getting up.

Brick POV

Blossom wanted to see the stone that keep this place nice and warm, in the spring season. I got up and walk over to a cave that was hidden by some vines. I moved the vines out of the way and lead Blossom thru it. It was a dark cave and damp a bit, I thought Blossom would change her mind but she keeps on going. We came to the end of the cave with writing on the walls. I never understood the language but the stone was on the other side.

"What's wrong Brick?" Blossom ask

"Well the stone is behind this wall but I don't know what it says or how to move it." I said

Blossom went up to the wall and touches it.

Blossom POV

We got to a wall with writing on it. Brick told me the stone was on the other side but he didn't know how to get to it. I look at the wall and something in me took over. I walk up to the wall and touch it, I started to chant something but I wasn't sure what. I could see what I was doing but I couldn't control my body. The wall started to shake and move to the right; I then got control of my body again.

"Blossom what did you do?" Brick ask

I turn to him. "I have no idea."

"Well whatever you did, it works." Brick said.

"It would seem." I said

We walk thru the secret passage holding hands. I was a bit scared, what happen to me? We came up to an altar where a stone shape in a heart with wings in a cherry blossom flower. I was draw to it but didn't understand why. Is it happening again? Everything went black after that.


	14. Chapter 14 Dreams and ghostly reappearan

Chapter 14 Dreams and ghostly reappearance

Brick POV

What's going on? First Blossom moves the wall chanting something and knows she's acting even weirder. As soon as she saw the stone her eyes became lifeless, her body became cold and numb. I was holding her in my arms because she passed out. The way out is block and its dark, the only light is that of the stone. I have to get her out of here before we lose oxygen.

"Blossom, wake you!" I said "Wake up!"

Nothing.

"Damn it!" I said

Blossom POV

_Blossom mind_

It's cold here, wherever here is. All I remember is going in a cave with Brick, then I move the wall somehow and then stone but after that it's a blank. Where am I and where is Brick? I was in a hallway of some broken down castle. It was dark and lonely but familiar. I came up to a room with three baby cribs. A pink one, a light green one and a baby blue one with names on them but the names were broken off. Only the pink one had some of the name still on it.

"Bl…om" I said reading the name.

"Wonder who this belongs to?" I ask myself.

"Hurry!." A faint voice said

"Huh? Wonder who's there?" I ask myself walking out the room.

When I walk out of the room I saw guys in torn armour heading my way. I thought they would see me and help me but they went right thru me, like ghost.

"What the?" I said

I decided to follow them; I had to run to catch up to them. I ran after them all the way into a room that look like it could have been a throne room. It look like a beautiful throne room but know it was destroyed and its beautiful ravage. Two figures lay on the floor in the middle of the room, holding hands but only one of them was breathing. The men in armour ran to them and kneeled at the bodies, I couldn't help but walk up to them too. Tears were forming in my eyes but why? I didn't know them or who they are, so why am I crying?

"Hang on my queen. We will not let you die." The man on the right said.

"But we have arrived too late for the king." The man on the left said.

"Our kingdom may have falling for know. But there is still hope." The man in the middle said.

"Yes there is." The man on the right said.

"Our three angels" The man on the left said.

"Not just our angels but the worlds angels." The man in the middle said.

The three men pick up the woman and walk into another room. I walk up to the man lying lifeless on the ground. Tears were falling down my face uncontrollable but I still didn't know why. Who was these people and why am I here? I had to find out; I followed the three men into the room. I think it was the master bed room, there was a huge king size bed with white and gold sheets but they were torn apart. The three men laid the woman on the bed and started to chant something. The next's thing I knew they turn to stone and there was some sort of barrier around the woman. I walk up to them and they were stone and the woman was in some sort of deep sleep. I walk closer to the bed and notice a large painting on the wall above the bed. I look closer at it and notice the woman and man with crowns on.

"So she the queen and that guy out there is the king but of what? And why am I here?" I ask myself looking closer at the crowns in the image.

"That symbol….it's the symbol of Haven!" I said

The symbol was that of a kind and wise angel holding a heart, the symbol of Haven.

"So I know where a am but not why." I said "Huh?"

The sun was rising and I could see the image clearer. The king and queen were holding their three daughters but one of them caught my eye. The pink eye one.

"S-she l-looks like m-me?" I said. "What does this mean?"

"Blossom, wake up." I heard a familiar voice. "Wake up!"

I was getting dizzy and everything went black again.

_Back in the cave_

Brick POV

Blossom's body was starting to warm up and her eyes slowly open. Thank god she ok, well I think she ok. The exit opens up again as Blossom eyes open.

"B-brick?" Blossom said weakly

"Hey. Are you ok?" I ask helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Brick can I ask you something." Blossom said

"When we get back. You need to see a doctor." I said.

I ran out of the cave and flew as fast as I could back to the castle. Blossom was trying to stay wake but she fell asleep when we got back. I place her in our room and summon the doctor; they look her over but found nothing wrong with her just that she was very tired.

"There has to be something wrong! Her body went cold and numb like she was dead!" I said

"I'm very sorry but we can't seem to find anything wrong with her." The doctor said.

"Fine, your excused." I said.

The doctor's left and I walk up to Blossom, she was sleeping peacefully. What happen to her in the cave? And what could she want to ask me? I would only find out maybe when she wakes up. I lay next to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Blossom what happen to you in there?" I said

Buttercup POV

I woke up in the middle of the night for some reason. Oh right someone was calling my name and for some reason I decided to follow. Great idea huh? Yeah right! I found myself in some dark and creep room. It looks really old and rune down, but something was defiantly in here and I was going to find out. I walk to the end of the room and saw a statue of an angel girl, but she look sad and lonely like if she had been forgotten here. The little angel statue was holding a gem glowing a black light; it pulled me in like some magnet. I touch the gem and felt a surge of pain go thru my body. I could feel pain, sadness, loneliness and all other kind of bad feelings but they weren't mine. No they were the feeling of every creature that live or lived on this planet. I couldn't take it anymore; I let go of the gem and black out right after.

"Damn it.." was all I said before completely passing out.

Butch POV

I woke up to see Buttercup was missing. I got up and look all over the room but she wasn't here. I alerted the guard and want to see if Breaker was still in his cell and sure enough he was. So she wasn't kidnapped, I hope, so where is she.

"Did you lose something or someone?" Breaker said

"If you or any of your brothers touch Buttercup, I'll kill you personally and I won't care about any political issue." I growled at him.

Breaker was quite because he knew I was serious and I had little patience right know. I left the room in a dash, I tore the castle looking for Buttercup but I still couldn't find her. I ended up in my mother's resting place. I was getting frustrated and aggravated, where's Buttercup?

"Hey bro, did you find her?" my brother boomer said coming in.

"NO!" I snapped at him

"Chill! Will find her." Boomer said

"YOU WOULD BE ACTING JUST LIKE ME IF YOUR LITTLE BUBBLES WAS MISSING!" I screamed at him

"Boys, calm down." A very familiar voice said

"M-mother?" Boomer said looking ahead of me

I turn around and there she was, our departed mother all ghostly. She came up to use and places her hands on my shoulders. I was speechless, how could she be here she passed away years ago.

"Mom?" I ask

"Yes Butch it's me and it's good to see you two again." Mother said

"But how?" Boomer ask

"*sigh* boys there many things I never told you or your father and know I truly regret not telling some of those things." Mother said

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"Boys do you remember..Wait before I tell you anything, you better find Buttercup and get everyone here, not your father." Mother said

"Buttercup!" I said.

"She's in a secret room that had been lock away but isn't anymore." Mother said

"A room that was lock away…the hidden door down in the basement" I said running out.

I ran to the back of the castle and took the stairs down, well more like I jump off the rails to the bottom but anyways. I push the old dresser and other stuff out of my way and saw the lock was broken. I open the door and it was very dark, I walk in and trip over something. I look to see some old wooden board had fallen down; I look ahead and saw a figure laying down next's to me.

"Buttercup?" I said getting closer to the figure

I made it to the figure and I still couldn't see who it was, I turn the figure over and saw a green engagement cross around the figures neck. It was Buttercup but something wasn't right. She looks like she was in a lot of pain and having a nightmare. I pick her up and brought her back to our room. I laid her on our bed and tried to wake her up but with little success. I then called in some doctors to look her over. They couldn't find anything, she was in a deep sleep and nothing they do would wake her up.

Buttercup POV

_In the dream_

Buildings on fire, people screaming, children dying. WHERE THE HELL AM I! I walk down a flight of stairs and into the burning town. There was a battle going on and nobody seem to notice me, I was like a ghost. I walk to the center of town and saw to people fighting side by side. A woman and man dress in gold armour, with the crest of the royal family of Haven. They look so familiar but how could that be, they were fighting some guys in black armour and it didn't look good for them. I saw one guy in black armour come up behind the woman.

"Watch out!" I screamed but they couldn't hear me.

"SOPHIA WATCH OUT!" the man screams taking the hit.

"Nickolas!" the Sophia screamed.

The man fall to the ground, blood spilling on the ground. I ran up to him but I couldn't touch him, I went right through him. The woman lost it and killed every person around them, in seconds she was the only on standing but she was in bad shape. She walk up to the man and picks him up, she drag him thru town killing anyone that would get in her way. I followed her and I ended up in what I think was the throne room. It wasn't completely destroyed but it wasn't in a good shape either.

"My, my how the mighty have fallen." A low and dark male voice said.

"Venom!" the Sophia said placing Nickolas on the ground. "Why are you doing this?"

"To bring back the rightful ruler of this world, my father." Venom said.

"You mean Shadow really is your father? So the *** really did betray us." Sophia said

"No my dear you got it all wrong, you see I was created to find the three gems of the fallen angel but you see their power is gone. Your children hold their power and I want them." Venom said

"You're too late, my soldier took them somewhere safe." Sophia said.

"I'll find them and when I do I rip the power out of them" Venom said licking his lips

"You won't have the chance." Sophia said lunging at Venom.

They fought for a few minutes. At first it would seem Sophia would beat Venom but out of nowhere Venom stab Sophia in the side and she fall to the ground. Sophia was gasping for air, will Venom was kicking her. I couldn't take it anymore I closed my eyes hoping to wake up but no success I was still here. I open my eyes and saw Sophia forming something in her hand, she threw it at Venom and there was a huge explosion. One the dust clear I saw Venom standing there but only half of him.

"Damn you woman!" Venom said coughing up blood

"I will take you with me." Sophia said before passing out.

"Like hell you will!" Venom said walking up to Sophia

"HURRY!" so male voice said

"Huh. You luck out this time but you don't have much time left, I on the other hand can just take control of someone's body to survive." Venom said before disappearing.

Some soldier came in and carried Sophia into a room. The sheets where white and golden and it was a huge king size bed. I figured it was the master bedroom since the soldier called Sophia their queen. I followed them in and they did some weird chant and then turn to stone. I walk up to the woman and the sun was coming up, I look up and saw a picture of her and the king with their three daughters.

"What the she looks like me." I said seeing one of the three daughters. The one with lime green eyes.

My eyes where getting heavy and I was feeling heavy. I fell to the floor; I was still looking at the picture my eyes on the green eye girl. I soon passed out.

_End of dream_

Butch POV

Buttercup eyes slowly open and she look at me with confusing written all over her face. She slowly got up and I tried to place her back down but she told me to stop. I let go of her and she sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her forehead.

"Butch I have to ask you something?" Buttercup said

"What is it?" I ask kneeling down next to her.

"Does anyone know what happen to the three daughters of the king and queen of Haven?" Buttercup ask

"Why do you ask?" I ask confused

"Please answer the question." Buttercup said not looking at me.

"No, they disappeared one's the Kingdom of Haven was attack." I said

"I see." Buttercup said.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing. It's nothing." Buttercup said

I knew Buttercup was lying and there was something wrong but she wouldn't tell me. She fall asleep and I headed back to where my ghost mother was. When I got their Bick and Boomer were looking at me with worry written all over their face.

Boomer POV

3 hour earlier

"Mom what's going on?" I ask

"I'll tell you later but you should go check on Bubbles." Mother said

"Why she watching TV." I ask

"Mother intuition" mother said

I walk out of the room and back to where Bubbles was. As I was walking I got more and more nervous and scared. I pick up my paces till I was running and soon I was back in our room and saw Bubbles on the floor passed out. I ran to her and pick her up; I placed her on the bed and look her over but found nothing. What's going on, first Brick's mate acts weird, then Butch mate disappeared and know Bubbles is pass out for no reason. I didn't want to leave her but mother was back and she knew that something was wrong. I called in some guards and doctors to watch over her and walk back into mother's resting place. Brick soon came in and was surprised to see mother there.

"What's going on here?" Brick ask

"Something very important that could decide this world fate." Mother said


	15. Chapter 15 To Haven

Chapter 15 To Haven!

Bubbles POV

_In dream_

I woke up in some baby room. It was painted in bright colors; pink, lime green and baby blue. This room felt so familiar but I never been here before have I? I heard a soft female voice behind me, I turn around and saw a woman wearing a very beautiful dress holding a little baby blue blanket. She was singing a song to her child but she didn't have one but three, the other two were sleeping in there cribs. She had long blond hair with green eyes; she wore a crown on her head with the symbol of Haven on it.

"That must be the queen and her three daughters, but why am I seeing it?" I ask

"Little child be not afraid, the rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger there is no danger I'm here tonight. Little child be not afraid, the thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminate your tears stain faith I'm here tonight." the woman sang placing the little sleeping girl in the crib.

The woman gave a kiss to the three little girls and left the room, she closed the lights leaving. I tried to open the light but I couldn't touch the switch. I walk up to the baby blue crib and surprisingly I could see the baby girl sleeping there. She had golden blond hair just like me. The little baby girl slowly open her eyes and they were baby blue just like me.

"She looks like me." I said.

I look at the other two and they look like Blossom and Buttercup. What was going on? I thought we were just friends not sisters! But could we be sister and the lost princesses? The little blond girl cried out and the over two soon cried out. The mother and am guessing the father came in and started to calm the little girls down. Everything started to go black and I soon passed out.

_End of dream_

I woke up back in my room with doctors and guards watching over me. Boomer was nowhere to be seen and I think that would be best. He would stop me for what I'm about to do. I got up and order the doctors to leave, at first they told me that Boomer order them to watch over me until he got back so I trick them. I ask were Boomer was and they told me, I told them I would go there and I didn't need an escort. Somehow they believed me and I snuck out to the front of the castle. Blossom and Buttercup were there too.

Blossom POV

I woke up and brick wasn't there. I had some question for him but I think I would be better to go to the source, Haven. Brick would stop me if he knew so I snuck out and headed to the front gates of the castle. When I got there I stop and thought it would be best to have and escort but whom? I thought about this when I heard Buttercup calling me.

"Blossom?" Buttercup said

"Hey what are you doing here?" I ask

"Most likely the same reason you are." Buttercup said

"Haven?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm heading there to get some answers." Buttercup said.

"Me too." I said

"Blossom? Buttercup?" Bubbles said walking up to us

"Hey" we said

"So you guys heading out too?" Bubbles said

"Yeah." I said

"So you guys had weird dreams too?" Bubbles ask

"Yeah and I don't think the boys can help us." I said "But we need an escort to get there."

Buttercup POV

Blossom had a point we needed and escort and only one guy came to mind. I didn't like it but we had no choice at this point. But how would we get him to cooperate?

"Buttercup is there something wrong?" Bubbles ask

"No it just I know someone who could be our escort but not sure if he will cooperate." I said

"Who?" Blossom ask

"Breaker, the one that tried and kidnap me" I said

"I see what you mean but I think I know how to get him to cooperate." Blossom said.

"How?" I ask

"Let's get him and you'll see." Blossom said

Brick POV

"Ok mom what's going on?" I ask

"Boys first let me tell you I did this with the best intention." Mother said

"Mom whatever happen will understand." Boomer said

"My death wasn't accidental I took my own life." Mother said

"What do you mean?" Butch said

"My best friend Sophia, queen of Haven, had three little girls with extraordinary power but they were in danger." Mother said "And the only thing that would save them was if I us forbidden power and seal their power inside me."

"You used forbidden power? But why?" I ask

"You see her three little girls gain the power of the three sacred gem of the world and so people would come after them and try to take their power and summon Shadow." Mother said

"Who in their right mind would want to summon him?" Butch ask

"The humans" Mother said

"What are you talking about?" I ask "The human are peaceful, well not always peaceful, people."

"The humans are not all they seem to be do not be mislead." Mother said

"Mom I don't understand?" Boomer said

"I'm sorry boy but my time is up I have to go." Mother said slowly disappearing.

"Mom!" Boomer said

"Boys I love you and don't ever forget that and please tell your father that I love and miss him." Mother said

"Wait there still something I don't understand" I said

"Don't leave." Butch said

"Go and follow your mates. The answer will be with them." Mother said fully disappeared

What does she mean, follow our mate the answers will be with them. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach; I ran out of the room and headed to my room. My brothers did the same and none of our mates were there, they disappeared. We tore the castle looking for them but nothing, where are they?

"BLOSSOM! WHERE ARE YOU?" I scream out

No one POV

Three boys look for their mates but aren't able to find them. Three girls are headed for the prisoner chamber to speak with a man name Breaker; they dodge being seen many times by their mates or guards. They arrive at the cell and wake up the young man sleeping.

"Hey dumb ass, wake up." Buttercup said

"Well, well what do we have here? Three lovely young ladies here to see me." Breaker said

"Can it!" Buttercup said

"We need your help." Bubbles said

"And why would I help you three?" Breaker ask

"Because will get you out of here." Blossom said.

"My bro will get me out of here. Try again babe." Breaker said

"How about we go with you to Haven." Blossom said

"Leave your mates?" Breaker ask

The three girls were silent for a moment, it wouldn't be forever. The three girls look at each other and agreed to it. They would leave their mates for know but one day return with answers to their biggest question. Who am I?

"Fine" they said together

They open the young man cell door and untie him. They snuck out and headed for Haven but not before leaving a note for their mates.

Butch POV

I came back to my room hoping Buttercup would be back but sadly she wasn't. I walk up to the bed and sat on it. I had looked everywhere but I couldn't find her, Brick and Boomer couldn't find their mates either. I lay down and notice a piece of paper on Buttercup's pillow I pick it up and read it.

_Note_

Dear Butch,

By the time you read this note I will be gone. Please to not try and stop me or follow me. I don't want to do this but I have to. I have to find out who I am and where I'm from. I'm not human and I knew that, no human have the speed or power I do. I'm not a dark creature either so that leaves only the light creatures. I let Breaker out and he will lead us to Haven, please to not be mad I know I'm being selfish.

Please believe this when I say I will be back, not sure when but I will be. Butch I wish I had said this before but I never knew how to say it.

I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART

You're for always Buttercup

I held the note tight and ran to the prisoner chamber, Breaker was gone and so was Buttercup. I look for my brother and when I found them they had similar notes. We got our horse ready and headed for Haven, I was going to get Buttercup back. Breaker must have force her to do this and I'll make him pay.

"I'm coming for you Breaker! Buttercup hold on." I said


	16. Chapter 16 Who am I

Chapter 16 Who am I?

Bubbles POV

I hated to do this to Boomer but I just had to know. I left him a note and meet the others by the stables. I got on a horse with Buttercup, Blossom had her own and so did Breaker. We took off without being seen I could feel tears forming in my eyes and some flew behind me. I loved Boomer more than anything but I never knew who I was and I had the chance.

"Will see them again." Buttercup said

"Yeah but it hurts." I said

"I know." Buttercup said

"It will take us about three day to get there." Breaker said

"Fine, lead the way and no funny business." Blossom said

We rode thru the night only resting for about an hour. The sun was coming up and so was the border of Vania to Haven. We stop right at the border, Breaker turn his horse around and look at us. I was getting second thoughts about this and so was Blossom and Buttercup.

"What's wrong?" Breaker ask

"Nothing ready you two?" Blossom ask

We both nodded and cross over to Haven, the boys won't be able to follow us know and that's for the best. We took one last look and saw three figures coming up and fast. It was our mates; I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Buttercup got her horse on a full gallop and so did Breaker and Blossom. I could hear Boomer calling for me but I block it out, I had to keep going no turning back know.

Boomer POV

We ran all night after our mates and I think I see them up ahead. They cross over to Haven but I could still get Bubbles back. I called out to her but I don't think she heard me; they got their horse on a full gallop and took off. I got my horse to go faster and I was about to catch up when we got block off by Bash and Blake.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY BASH!" I screamed stopping my horse.

"YOU TO BLAKE!" Brick screamed

"No" Bash said plainly

"Your mates came on their own free will. Back to where they belong." Blake said

"LIES! YOU FORCE THEM!" Butch yelled "BUTTERCUP WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!"

"SAME WITH BLOSSOM!" Brick snapped/yelled

"AND BUBBLES!" I yelled

"Believe what you want but it's the truth. Know go you are not welcome in Haven." Bash said

"Not until we get our mates back." I said walking past them.

"Boomer let me ask you something." Bash said as I walk past him

"What?" I said

"Who are Bubbles' real parents?" Bash ask

"I don't know, she was adopted." I said

"And what of Blossom and Buttercup" Blake ask

"Same." Brick said

"Where is this going?" Butch ask getting impatience

"Is it so hard to see they are our princesses?" Blake ask

"What are the names that were given to our princesses?" Bash ask

Bash and Blake's question mixed around in my mind. It hit me the names of the lost princesses where; Blossom, Buttercup and…Bubbles. No it couldn't be, not my Bubbles. I turned my horse around and my brother had just figured it out. So they are the lost princesses, I heard the king's knight coming up with our father.

"You are going to force your way thru?" Bash said giving me a death glare.

"We didn't order this." I said innocently.

"Boys where are your mates?" Him said getting off his horse.

"Going back to where they belong." Blake said

"Not good, not good at all." Him said

"What's going on?" I ask

"I look over the bracelet that Bubbles had and found a hidden video in it." HIM said

"Let me see." Blake said

I grab Bubbles bracelet from Blake, I wasn't going to lose everything in one day. Blake tried to get it back and knock it out of my hands and it fell to the floor. I thought it was broken but a recording turned on.

_Recording_

"Are you sure about this Rose?" a woman ask

"Yes it's the only way." Rose said. "In the end everything will work out Sophia."

"I wish there was another way." Sophia said kissing a little blond baby girl.

"Me too but they're not." Rose said

"As long as they stay away from Haven, Venom won't find them." Sophia said

"Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles. The three angels of this world that will one day save us." Rose said

"Brick, Butch and Boomer. There love will awaken their mind and powers." Sophia said

"We have seen their faith and one day they will find each other." Rose said placing Boomer and Bubbles together

"With their hearts as one they will save and join this world." Sophia said placing Butch and Buttercup together.

"And together the shadows will fall and die out." They said together placing Brick and Blossom together.

"Rose you are my best friend and I giving you one of the three sacred symbols to prove it." Sophia said

"Sophia you are my best friend and thank to you my home will survive the onslaught." Rose said

"It is almost time." Sophia said.

"Yes, farewell my friend and take care." Rose said

Rose got in the middle of the circle and a light shone on her. The symbols glowed and Rose chanted something.

"Earth, wind, water and fire. Take the powers of the angels and give them to me. Infuse their power within me and infuse me with the earth. May their minds and heart be lock until they meet their true love. May they only know who they are when their mind is unlocked. Seal within me their power and may my sons be the key. Take my soul as a barrier to these six children, elements of this world hears me know." Rose said.

Wind, earth, water and fire surrounded Rose. Infusing her with their power, the three baby boys cried out and tears formed in Rose eyes. A bright light was seen and when it died out Rose was on the ground dead. Sophia got her three girls and left, soldier could be heard trying to get in the room. Sophia ran out but before she left said one thing.

"Thank you and I'm sorry." Sophia said.

_End of recording_

We were speechless, our mother really did use forbidden magic on herself but not only her but on us and the girls too. Know that I think about it Bubbles and the other two mind's where lock. And if they weren't supposed to go back are they in danger known?

"What the hell was that?" Blake ask

"The truth." HIM said

"No our queen would never do that." Bash said

"Listen to me you two. Vania never attack Haven and this is proof. Your queen and Vania queen were friends and they know that this would happen. The one that attack you was after the power of the Fallen Angel and your princesses gain that power." HIM said

"And if what they saw is true then there in danger." Brick said

"Let us thru please." I said

Blake POV

This is all so confusing but that wasn't a fake recording and that was our queen. What to do, all these years I believed Vania really attack us and was just trying to cover it up but know I don't know. Do I let them thru or take care of it yourselves. Damn it what know?

"Blake what do we do?" Bash ask

"Damn it. Let them thru but where in charge got it." I said

"No problem. Let's go" Brick said

"Dad go back to the castle." Butch said

"Are you sure?" HIM ask

"Yeah will be fine." Boomer said

"Ok be careful." Him said

King HIM and his knight turned around and went back to Castle Vania. ME, Bash and the dark princes took off for Castle Haven and hope we weren't too late. Well Breaker was with them but not sure how much help that would be. It would take us some time to catch up to them even on a full gallop.

Blossom POV

We made it to the royal city and it was a mess. I had told Breaker to take us to the throne room and in a few minutes we were at the castle gates. We got off our horse and tied them to a pole that hadn't been broken down. Breaker unlock the gates and open them, I felt almost at home walking up the stair but something in my guts told me to turn back. I made it this far and I wasn't going to turn back know. We walk pass may rooms and one caught my eyes, the baby room. I ran into it and it was just like in my dreams. I found the pink crib and the lettering was the same. I look around and found the missing pieces; I put it against the crib.

"Blossom you ok?" Buttercup ask

"Look." I said

"Blossom" Buttercup read. "Is this your crib?"

"And over there are yours." I said

"Our baby cribs, we are sister and the lost princesses." Bubbles said kneeling down in front of the baby blue one.

"The throne room is just ahead." Breaker said

"Come girls." I said

We walk holding hands, we always felt close but we never expected this. It was overwhelming but we had to go on, no giving up. It took us only ten minutes to get to the throne room and it was in the same state it was in my dream, only no dead body on the ground. I look over in the corner and saw the same door in my dream. I let go of Buttercups hand and walk over to it

Buttercups POV

Blossom let go of my hand and walk over to a door. I lead Bubbles with me and we walk to the door, when we were all at the door Blossom open it and there standing was three statues of soldier around a bed and laying on the bed was a woman in armour. Our mother, the queen of Haven was sleeping in an eternal sleep. All this time I was one of the three lost princesses and my two best friends were my sisters. Bubbles was crying and I pulled her into a hug, Blossom had walk up to the bed and kneeled down crying her head on the bed. Breaker was waiting on the other side watching out for intruders. Bubbles push me away and ran out of the room.

"Bubbles?" I said

"Leave her for know." Blossom said getting up. "She needs time alone."

Breaker POV

Bubbles ran out of the master bed room crying. I grab her arm to stop her but she yelled and told me to leave her alone. I could see she was upset and need time alone, I let go of her and she ran out of the throne room. Blossom and Buttercup came out five minutes later.

"Where Bubbles?" Blossom ask

"She wanted to be alone so she ran off. She's most likely still in the castle." I said

"We better find her." Buttercup said

Bubbles POV

I ran out of the room crying, it was too much. I found myself back in our baby room and sat in front of my crib. I pulled my knees up and hide my face in them. I could hear our mother singing her lullaby to us, rocking us back and forth. I heard someone come in and thought it was Blossom or Buttercup, I lifted my head and saw the King of Verra standing right in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I ask

"Why yes you can my dear Bubbles." The king said

I started to fell sleeping and my body felt heavy. I lay on the ground and I could see others coming in, they pick me up and I soon passed out.


	17. Chapter 17 Missing Bubbles and new frien

Chapter 17 Missing Bubbles and new friends

Buttercup POV

We figure Bubbles would be in the baby room. We walk there and it was empty, no Bubbles. I walk up to her crib and saw something under the torn blanket. I lifted it and it was Bubbles engagement necklace. I pick it up and shown it to Blossom and Breaker, why would Bubbles leave this. She loved Boomer and would never take it off.

"Is that what I think it is?" Blossom ask

"What is it?" Breaker ask

"Bubbles engagement necklace." I said

"Why would she take it off?" Blossom ask

"BLOSSOM!" Brick screamed

"BUTTERCUP!" Butch screamed

"BUBBLES!" Boomer screamed

"HEY BREAKER IF YOU'RE HERE COME OUT WE HAVE TO TALK AND BRING THE GIRLS WITH YOU." Blake screamed.

"What do you girls want to do?" Breaker ask

"We have some answer but not all." Blossom said

"And we have to find Bubbles" I said

"So run?" Breaker ask

"No we better go find them." Blossom said

We walk out of the room and at the end of the hall ways our mates. What do we tell Boomer? I hated to say anything but what else it could mean. Was Bubbles mad at Boomer and left him? Or could it be another thing?

Butch POV

I was calling Buttercup when I saw three figures come out of a room. One of them was Breaker, the other was Blossom and Buttercup. I ran to Buttercup and hug her, I thought we would make it to late but she was safe. Wait there was Breaker, Blossom, Buttercup but no Bubbles. Buttercup wasn't hugging me back and I could feel something was wrong. Brick had gone to Blossom and Boomer walk into the room to see if Bubbles was there, he came back out without Bubbles.

"Blossom, Buttercup where Bubbles?" Boomer.

Buttercup pulled away from and walks up to Boomer. I had just notice something in her hand, the engagement necklace Boomer gave Bubbles.

"I'm sorry…" Buttercup said giving Boomer the necklace.

"This is…" Boomer said holding the necklace closer to him.

Something didn't make sense, only Boomer could take the necklace off or another royal family member. Bubbles couldn't have taking this off on her own. Someone took it off but whom? We had just got here and the last time I remember Bubbles was wearing it. Buttercup still had her on and so did Blossom.

"Boomer something isn't right." I said

"Butch is right." Brick added "Only royalty or you can take this off."

"But then why is this here and there's no Bubbles!" Boomer said holding tears back

"Buttercup did you or Blossom see anything?" I ask

"No she ran off after finding out that we are the lost princesses, we came looking for her and found it in her baby crib." Buttercup said.

We stood there thinking of what happen and why her engagement necklace was off. At first I thought maybe Buttercup or Blossom took it off but they found it so they couldn't have. Me and my brothers just got here and Breaker wasn't of royalty. Blossom or Buttercup couldn't have taking it off. So who took it off, could it be the King of Verra? But what would he be doing here?

"Hey do you think it was the king of Verra?" I ask

"That Alexander guy?" Brick ask

"Yeah him." I said

"What would Alexander be doing here?" Boomer ask

"Remember what mother said 'The humans are not all as they seem to be, do not be mislead'" I said

"So you think he took Bubbles? But why?" Boomer ask

"I do remember hearing about the king looking for a bride." Blake said

"And he wants my Bubbles!" Boomer snap

"Right know it's not sure but we best head to the royal city of Verra." Bash said

"Let's go then." Breaker said

"You three going to help." I ask

"Of course. One of our princesses is in trouble and well be there to protect them." Blake said

"And beside if the king is trying to make princess Bubbles his queen will stop it." Bash said

"And why is that?" Boomer ask

"Because it was most likely against her will and she already has a lover." Bash said.

"You ok with them being with us?" I ask

"Yeah and were sorry about everything." Blake said

"Hey bros, what's going on?" Breaker ask

"What's going on Brick?" Blossom ask

"I'll explain later." Brick said

"Let's go then." Boomer said

Boomer POV

If Alexander is trying to make my Bubbles his queen he has another thing coming. I would never give up my Bubbles I would first give up my own life. The portal in Haven was still working and it was most likely the way he came and took Bubbles. Bash put in the coordinates and we were in the forest just before the royal city.

"What's going on?" I ask

"I think it would be best if the girls stay behind." Blake said

"If they go he may get suspicious and hide Bubbles." Bash said

"Your right." Brick said

"You three stay here with them and will go." Butch said.

"Were going to!" Buttercup said

"No you're staying here." Butch said

"But.."Buttercup tried to talk but Butch stop her

"Will get her back, I promise." Butch said

"Be careful." Blossom said

"I will" Brick said

"Ok lets go." I said

"Don't worry will protect them." Blake said

"You'd better, if anything happen to Blossom it's your head." Brick said

"Same goes for Buttercup" Butch said

We walk off into the city. I wasn't leaving without Bubbles and nothing was going to stop me. Hang on Bubbles I'm coming.

Blossom POV

Well the boys are off to find Bubbles and Bash went to get us some food in the forest. I was sitting on a rock with my knees up and my head resting on them. I was worried, what if Bubbles isn't here? Where else could she be? What if she was scared and lonely? Poor Bubbles….

"You ok Princess Blossom?" Blake ask

"Yeah I'm just worried and just call me Blossom." I said

"We never grew up as royalty so it's weird for us." Buttercup added

"If that's what you wish." Blake said

"It's weird." I said

"What is?" Breaker ask

"This Venom guy. He's no human but not a dark creature either. Vania didn't order him to attack Haven, so who did and why?" I said

"The who is probably the human and the why is to get you three." Blake said

"But why us?" Buttercup ask

"Well.." Blake said

Blake explained what was on Bubbles bracelet. They told us of our mother and the boy's mother doing some kind of ritual and having our power sealed away inside the boy's mother body with in the end killed her. Also that our power where that of the Fallen Angel and that we could bring Shadow back from his seal sleep and destroy the world. I was shock and scared what if they try and get Bubbles to us her power but her mind and power are lock and only Boomer could break the seal on Bubbles.

"WAIT!" I realised

"What?" Buttercup said

"If in order for Bubbles power to awaken she needs Boomer right?" I said

"Yes." Blake said

"What if this is a trap to get Boomer too." I said

"Hmmm, it might be but I wouldn't worry." Breaker said

"Oh and why?" I ask

"They won't get caught so easily. We tried for years and failed every time." Blake said

"Hey I'm back and found some food." Bash said

"Great I'm hungry." Buttercup said grabbing and apple.

We ate our lunch but I was still worried about the boys. I just got a bad feeling about all this; something bad was about to happen but what?

Buttercup POV

I had just finished eating my share of food that Bash brought back and I was full. I hate the people here but they had good fruit trees. I was laying on the ground falling asleep when I heard something in the bush behind me. I got up and the boys got in front of us with their swords drawn. Three girls came out with small daggers in hand. I think there thieves looking for some gold or something.

The first one had red long hair with a dark red ribbon holding her hair back. She had light red eyes, darker then Blossom and Blake but lighter then Brick and wore a red tang top that showed her belly with a red and black mini skirt. She had a belt with a skull in the middle, black nylons with holes in them and black flat heal shoes.

The second had dark black hair that was messy with green eyes, dark then mine and Breaker but lighter then Butch. She had a one sleeve shirt on that showed her belly with fingerless black gloves, shorts on with fish net nylons and black flat heel shoes. He had a spike belt on and one spike bracelet on her right arm.

The last one had blond hair in pigtails they touch her shoulder with blue eyes, darker then Bubbles and Bash but lighter then Boomer. She had a dark blue tube top on that showed her belly with black short shorts on. She had black sock on with black flat heel shoes on. She had fake gold bracelet on both arms and a belt with a broken heart in the middle.

"Looks like we found us some wealthy girls." The green eye one said

"It would seem you were right Berserk" the blue eye one said

"Leave it to me girls." Berserk said

"Who are you and what do you want?" Blake ask

"All your money." The green eye one said

"Hand it over!" the blue eye one said

There was a standoff for about a minute or two before the blue eye girl lung at Bash. And then an all out fight took place. Me and Blossom hide behind a tree to stay out of the way. The fight lasted for about twenty minutes before we heard one of them calling the other two.

"Damn it." Berserk said

"What do we do know?" the blue eye one ask

"I don't know Brat, I thought they were weaker then this" Berserk said

"Well there not!" the green eye one said

"Shut up Brute!" Berserk said

"Hey if you three are done arguing with each other-" Blake said but was cut off

"Shut up reddie." Berserk said

"Who are you three?" Bash ask

"We are the punk sister, Berserk, Brute and Brat." Berserk said

"And why did you attack us and don't say you want our gold because we don't have any." Breaker said

"Fine you win." Brute said

"So?" Blake said

"We were order to." Berserk said

"By who?" I ask coming out from the tree.

"King Alexander." Brat said

"You may have been right about the trap." Breaker said

"And truce me we didn't want to." Berserk said

"We were force to." Brute said

"By the king?" Bash ask

"Yeah he put this collar on us and if we disobey him bye bye head." Brat said

"Let me see." Blossom said "I can get this off."

"REALLY!" Brat said

"Give me a second." Blossom said

Blossom was decoding the collars and soon all three collars were off and the three girls were happy.

"Thank you so much." Berserk said rubbing her neck

"I feel much better." Brute said

"I can feel my powers coming back." Brat said

"So where are you guys from?" ask Blake

"A small town called Siren in Vania." Berserk said

"You guys are dark creatures?" Breaker ask

"Yup we are witches and you guy are?" Berserk ask

"Me and my brother's are elves from Haven and the guard of two of three princesses." Blake said

"I'm guessing the third one is the poor blond girl trap in the castle." Brat said

"Yeah she was taken from the castle when we went to find some answers." I said

We talk for a little while and they weren't so bad, just misunderstood and trap. Well not trap anymore but misunderstood by their step-father that was a werewolf. Their mother loved a sorcerer and she was a witch to but was force to marry their step-father. Their mother had an affair with her lover and got pregnant. When their step-father found out he killed their mother and mistreated them and sold them to the king when they were thirteen.

Blossom POV

I feel bad for them and understand what it's like to not be loved by anyone. Berserk and her sister were pretty cool and Berserk was smart like me. Me and Berserk talk for a bit, Buttercup and Brute talk for a bit. Brat was by herself sitting on a rock looking at the view and watching the clouds go by, she reminded me of Bubbles a bit.

"Your sister reminds me of Bubbles" I said

"You think?" Berserk said

"Yeah, she may seem more selfish then Bubbles but she has a look to her that makes me think of Bubbles" I said

"Maybe. We meet your sister." Berserk said

"How did she look?" I ask

"Scared but she hid it. She talks to us and we told her what we had to do and everything. She said that she didn't blame us, she wasn't mad because she knew we were being force to." Berserk said

"Even if you weren't being force Bubbles wouldn't be able to hate you, she just blame herself." I said

"I figured." Berserk said

"I think they would get along." I said

"Yeah the two shopping girls." Berserk said "Hey Blossom?"

"Yeah Berserk?" I ask

"Do you think you can put the collars back on us?" Berserk ask

"Why would you want it back on?" I ask confused

"Back on but not armed." Berserk said

"So you can sneak in and get Bubbles out." I said

"Right and help out the boys if they need any." Berserk said

We walk back and called everyone over. We told them of our plan; me and Berserk got the collars ready. We put them back own and the three punk sisters headed back to the castle with proof that they killed us. My ribbon with a bit of my blood on it, Buttercup headband with some of her blood own it and pieces of the boys armour with their blood on it.

"Tell me again why we had to use our blood?" buttercup ask

"Because of their machine, they'll test the blood and see it's yours." Berserk said

"You three better go." Blake said

"Take care." Breaker said

"Watch yourselves." Bash said

"Ahh don't worry well be ok." Brat said

Bash blush a bit and turned around to hide it we laugh and waved goodbye to the punk sisters as they walk back to the castle. Well know I felt a bit better but was ways still worried not only for the boys and Bubbles but know for the punks too. I just hope everything turns out ok.

Bubbles POV

I woke up in a white room on a king size bed with white sheets and there were no windows. This wasn't the same room I was in before, the one I was in before had a small window and the walls were a light brown and the sheets were red with gold outlining. I tried to get up but was pulled back, I touch my neck and I had a collar on with a chain that was fused in the wall. I was truly trapped and I felt like a helpless little girl. I wish Boomer was here, I missed him so much. I look at my cloth and I was wearing a white gown that hit the floor. *****. I realised it was a wedding dress and my engagement necklace Boomer gave me was gone. I felt tears form in my eyes and I started to cry, I was a lock up girl about to marry some guy she doesn't know and she would never see her true love again. I lay on the bed and cried myself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 My lock angel, I love you

Chapter 18 My lock angel, I love you

No one's POV

Three young man walk thru Castle Verra halls. They were determined to find a blond hair girl trap here. Out of the three one was more determine then the other, he would fight his way to her if he had to. They had demanded an audience with the king. Would they get it or would they get captured?

"This way please." A guard said

"Wonder what took so long?" Butch said

"The king was in a meeting with his consolers" the guard said.

"I'm sure." Boomer said in a low voice

"What are the three sons of King HIM doing here?" Alexander said

"Just paying our congratulation." Brick said

"For what may I ask?" Alexander said

"On finding a queen." Brick said

"News travel fast." Alexander said

"Very." Boomer said in a low voice

"Relax." Butch whispered to Boomer

"If it's not too much trouble may we meet her?" brick ask

"Well she is busy right know and I'm not sure when she will be done." Alexander said

"I see well could we get a name?" Brick ask

"You are being very noisy Brick. That's not like you." Alexander said

"Oh am I? Just that we heard rumours of you're soon to be wife and we just wanted to see if it was true." Brick said

"And what rumours are those?" Alexander ask

"That you took her from her homeland and force her here. That she already have a love and was engage to him and you took her engagement necklace off. Those kinds of rumours" Brick said with a stern voice.

"So sound more like accusation to me." Alexander said

"WHERE'S BUBBLES!" Boomer screamed

"And who is Bubbles?" Alexander ask

"Don't play dumb. Are father made a worldwide announcement about our mates and Bubbles is mine." Boomer said

"You need to leave." Alexander said

"Not without Bubbles." Boomer said

"I'm sorry but she doesn't want to see you." Alexander said

"LIES!" Boomer screamed

Boomer POV

I never trusted this guy he always looks like he was hiding something or someone in this case. He had Bubbles and he saying she didn't want to see me was a lode of crap. He had her and I was going to find her. Where could he be hiding her?

"It's time for you to leave." Alexander said

"Not without Bubbles!" I said

"Look you have two choices. One: let us see Bubbles and find out for ourselves if she doesn't want to see Boomer or two: war." Brick said

"You dark creatures think you're so powerful. But I'm not afraid of you, leave know or I'll place you under arrest." Alexander said

I was getting impatience; I wanted to rip his head off. He just plain admitted to have Bubbles and he refuses me to see her. That's it I had it, I don't care if I get thrown in jail for this but I'll find Bubbles one way or another. I ran up to the bastard and grab him by the throat, he's guards ran to me but Brick and Butch stop them.

"Where is she?" I ask

Bubbles POV

I could hear someone screaming and it was Boomer. He found me and was coming for me. My hearts was beating so much I thought it would burst out. I tried to get up but forgot about my collar and chain; I really got to stop doing that. I heard some guards coming closer and closer, the door slam open and three guards came up to me. One undid the chain, another was watching the door and the last grab me and pulled me up.

"Come on." One guard said.

"What's going on?" I ask

"Be quiet and follow us." Another guard said

I knew they were taking me somewhere Boomer couldn't find me. I was pulled down a staircase and thru a long hallway. We came up to a boat and I was shoved on it, I don't know where they were taking me but if I didn't find a way off this boat I may never see Boomer again. What to do, what to do.

"Three, two, one fire!" a voice said

"What the!"

The three guards were hit by a black light and disappeared. I look around and saw three girls standing at the edge of the dock. The boat steer right into a pillar and crash, I fell into the water, I tried to swim up but my dress was too heavy and with it soaking up the water made it heavier. I didn't have time to hold my breath and I could feel my lungs fell up with water. I couldn't hear anyone or anything, I was drowning, dying. I knew I was crying I would never see Boomer or my sisters again.

Berserk POV

"SHIT!" I said

"Brute get Boomer here." Brat said

"Right." Brute said running off.

"Well that didn't go as planned." I said

"We have to do something or she'll drown." Brat said

"Like what, we don't know how to swim and our magic won't work if we can't see her." I said

"I just hope Prince Boomer gets here in time." Bray said

"Me too." I said

Boomer POV

"I'll ask again: Where is Bubbles?" I said still holding Alexander by the throat

"You'll never find her. She belongs to me know." Alexander said

"Hey Boomer hurry it up." Brick said

"This dirt bag isn't talking. Guess we have to tear this place apart looking for her and if I have too. I tear all of Verra apart." I said letting go of Alexander

"Dark Princes…Bubbles is in trouble." A black hair woman said

"Where is she?" I ask

"Go down this hallway. Will find a secret door with a mark, open the door and go down the stair. My sister are there and Bubbles is drowning." The black hair girl said.

"No!" I said running off.

I ran down the hall and found the secret pass. I broke down the wall and ran down the stairs. I saw two girls looking at the water. I ran to the edge and dived in, I swam pretty far down. I saw white material floating in the water and at the bottom was my Bubbles. She had a metal collar around her neck that got teangled in some weeds, why the hell does she have that on? Whatever, there no time for this. I swam as fast as I could; I rip the sea weeds and pick Bubbles up. I swam as fast as I could and pulled myself up to the dock. I lay her down and rip off the metal collar, she wasn't breathing.

"Bubs wake up, please wake up." I said

I started to give her CPR but it wasn't working. She had no pulse, she wasn't breathing and she felt cold. I lost her; I got here too late and know she's gone.

"Bubs please don't leave me." I said starting to cry

My brothers came in and saw her laying lifeless on the ground. I couldn't protect her, maybe if I never meet her she still be alive and safe, well not safe but alive. She's been thru hell back at her adopted parent's house and she found out she one of the three lost princess, but know she was gone. All I had left was a note and her bracelet, I would never hear her laugh or her gently voice that would calm me in seconds.

"Hey dude you did everything you could." Brick said trying to comfort me

"It wasn't enough." I said

"No you got her away from that hell hole and made her smile again. Buttercup even told me how grateful she is that you made her smile again." Butch said

"She'll never smile again." I said

I pick her up and walk back up the stairs. Verra guards were there and so was our father's knight. He came and put Alexander in his place. I went to the teleport and somewhere with Bubbles. Alexander will pay for this mark my words, he will pay.

Brick POV

I couldn't believe it, Bubbles was dead. Boomer must be going thru hell, why did this have to happen? What will I tell Blossom? We promise them we get her back but know….Damn it Alexander isn't going to get away with this not by a long shot.

"We better go get our mates." I said

"Yeah…" Butch said "If I get my hands on Alexander I'll rip it off."

"Leave that honour for Boomer. He needs it." I said

"Poor guy.." Butch said

"Boys we have your mates and the three other. There back at home." HIM said

"Thanks dad." I said

When we got back I went to my room. Blossom was laying on the bed crying, guess she heard. I walk up to her and place my right hand on her back, she just push me away. I knew she was mad at me and I didn't know how to make it better. I sat there for five minutes before Blossom laid her head on my lap. I stroke her hair, I didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say

Butch POV

When we got back, I walk over to my room only to see guards standing there shaking. At first I had no idea why until I saw thing fly out of the room. Buttercup was having one of her fits; I walk over and told them to leave. I walk in the room and barely get hit by a vase, buttercup had destroyed the room again.

"Buttercup please calm down" I said walking up to her

"YOU PROMISE!" Buttercup screamed

"I know and I'm sorry. There nothing we can do" I said

"I WANT BUBBLES BACK!" Buttercup screamed and I think I saw tears.

"Buttercup you crying?" I ask standing in front of her.

"No why would I cry. I never cry." Buttercup said wiping her eyes

"It's alright" I said hugging Buttercup

"Why…why Bubbles?" Buttercup said

I didn't know how to answer that, Buttercup was crying. I never seen her cry before and I hated it. I would make Alexander pay for everything he did. I pick Buttercup up and place her on the bed. I wrap my arms around Buttercup and laid next's to her, she tried to push me away but I held on her tight. She soon fell asleep but she was still crying.

"Alexander you bastard! Will pay for this!" I said with venom in my tone.

Boomer POV

Everyone think I went back home but I didn't. For some reason I was drawn to bring Bubbles back to Haven. I walk up the broken castle staircase and into the throne room, I knew the one room was the one with Bubbles mother sleeping but there was something else here. I walk up to the throne and laid Bubbles down nexts to it. I walk over to the right a bit and moved the curtains out of the way, there was three marking on the wall one of them was lit. I touch the one lit and a part of the floor open up, I walk back to Bubbles and pick her up, I carried her down the steps and into a strange room. There was candles and marking on the wall. In the center of the room was a stone bed with baby blue thin sheets. I don't know why but I felt like Bubbles was here in this room, her spirit anyways. I place her on the stone bed and waited. Nothing. Was this just a place of resting for her? Was this her grave? I fell to my knees and held Bubbles hand.

"Please forgive me Bubbles. I couldn't protect you." I said holding back tears. "You died as a lock angel, unable to spread your wings and fly. Bubbles I love you and would do anything to get you back."


	19. Chapter 19 Ocean is me as I am her

Chapter 19 Ocean is me as I am her

Bubbles POV

Where am I? The last thing I remember is drowning. Did I die? I was walking in a forest but something wasn't right. The trees look dead and the grass was grey and lifeless. It was cold and dark, lonely and felt sad. I walk in the forest for thirty minutes when I came to a small little house that look abandoned. I walk up to the house and was about to open the door when I heard a voice.

"Bubbles wake up dear." A soft female voice said

"Huh? Who's there?" I ask

"Why it's me dear, your mother." The voice said

"Mom?" I ask

"Yes dear, it's time for you to wake up. Someone is waiting for you." Mother said

"Someone is waiting…Boomer?" I ask

"Yes. You where drowning and Boomer came for you but alas you drowned and he couldn't save you." Mother said

"So I'm really dead." I said sadly

"Yes and no. You see that door that you were about to open would lead you to salvation as some would call it but there is still something you and your sisters need to do. It is not time for you yet; I will bring you back to life but be careful." Mother said

"I can see Boomer again?" I ask

"Yes all you have to do is open your eyes." Mother said. "Know open your eyes and be with your love once again."

"Open my eyes? What do you mean?" I ask but nothing.

I had no idea what mother was trying to tell me. I sat on the steps and thought about it. All I had to do was open my eyes. But my eyes were open, weren't they? Open my eyes….in order to open my eyes they first need to be shut. Wait that's it I have to shut my eyes first and then reopen them. I got up and closed my eyes; I keep them closed for a few seconds and then open them. But nothing I was still in the dead forest.

"What know?" I ask myself "Open my eye…..is there something I need to see that will open my eyes to the truth or something."

I sat there for what felt like hours but was only ten minutes. I heard a faint scream of pain coming from the forest. I got up and walk to where I heard the sound, I found myself by a dried up pond and in the center was a creature. It was long and had no feet; it was a blue on its back and white on its stomach. It had white small wings in the middle of its back and two spheres, one on top of the other, on its tail. It looks like one of those feetless dragons but with a light aura around it. It look like it was in a lot of pain, I felt bad for it and walk up to it. The creature saw me and tried to move away, I told it not to be afraid and it stayed. I walk up to it and put my hand on its forehead. The next's thing I knew there was a bright light and I was again in water but not drowning.

"What's going on?" I ask

"Thanks to you, I am heal and can bring back the beauty of this land." The dragon said

"Who are you?" I ask

"Why Bubbles I am you. As you are me." the dragon said

"I don't understand." I said

"Your mother was the little girl that sealed Shadow away so many years ago." The dragon said

"She was! But that doesn't make sense." I said

"She rose to the heavens and sleep there for many centuries and when she gain her power back she came back down to the planet." The dragon said. "She never planned on falling in love and becoming the queen of Haven but she did and when she gave birth to the three of you. You three gained her power and the soul of Shadow."

"The dark creature that tried to destroys the world is in me." I said

"Only a small part." The dragon said "Know that you know more about your past it's time to go back. Are you ready?"

"But I don't know how." I said sadly

"Close your eyes and picture being where you want to be or with who you want to be with." The dragon said

"Ok but I tried that. By the way what's your name?" I ask

"I need you to give me a name." the dragon said

"I need to name you…well ok." I said thinking of a good name "How about Ocean?"

"Ocean…that's a lovely name thank you." Ocean said

"Ocean what if I need to ask you something?" I ask

"I will always be with you." Ocean said "Know go before he finds you."

"Who?" I ask

"Venom" Ocean said

I heard about Venom and I didn't want to meet him. I closed my eyes and pictured myself with Boomer, him holding me in his strong embrace no fear in the world. I felt dizzy and heavy, I tried opening my eyes but they were heavy and I felt weak.

Boomer POV

I was sitting by the stone bed with my head down. I didn't know what to do, I lost Bubbles and there was no way to bring her back. I don't even know why I brought her here; maybe I felt the need to lay her to rest in her home where she was born. I hated myself for what happen and for losing her. I knew I was crying and I didn't care, I would give anything to be with Bubbles then it hit me. I could be with her if I die to. I got up and look at her, she look so peaceful but sad at the same time. I look over in the corner and saw some old swords laying on the floor. I walk up and pick one up, it was old but it would do. I raised the sword and swiftly lung it right at my heart.

"NOOOO!" I hear a familiar voice

My arm with the sword was held back by some water. I look at it and then I look behind me. Bubbles was standing there with tears in her eyes. She had angel wing that look like water was running thru them. I drop the sword and the water that was holding my arm let go. I ran to her and hug her, she hug back. Was this really my Bubbles? Did she come back to me or is this only an illusion?

"Bubbles is it really you?" I ask afraid of what may be the answer

"Yes Boomer it's me. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere." Bubbles said before kissing me

I kissed back, this was my Bubbles and she was alive. I was so happy; I will never ever let anyone take her away from me. My Bubbles, my angel from heaven. How did I get so lucky to have found her? We stayed there kissing for 5 minutes before we parted for oxygen.

"We better go back." I said

"Yeah. I'm a little tired." Bubbles said leaning her head on my chest

I pick her up bridal style and flew back to the portal. I entered the co ordinance and in seconds we were back in Vania. I went back to our room and laid Bubbles on our bed, she was sleeping. I pulled the covered over use and laid next's to her. Her wings had disappeared, she look so beautiful laying there. I soon feel asleep holding Bubbles close to me.


	20. Chapter 20 Little dark angel

Chapter 20 Little dark angel

No one's POV

"Lord HIM Boomer has returned. And he has Lady Bubbles with him." A soldier said

"Where did he go?" HIM ask

"To Haven. But we do not know why." A soldier said

"Very well. You may good and no one's is to disturb my sons, especially Boomer!" HIM orders.

"Yes sir." The soldier said walking away.

"My poor son….but why did he bring her to Haven and then back here? I wonder…" HIM said leaving the throne room.

Butch POV

Buttercup was sleeping and I was told that my younger brother had returned. I didn't even know he was gone. Man poor guy must feel like shit…I don't want to know that feeling. I think I would die if I lost Buttercup. I closed the door and Buttercup was behind me. She held me tight and sob a bit, why did this have to happen? Didn't these girls go thru enough? I don't know what to do, how to make her smile again. Maybe if I take her somewhere far away, somewhere she could forget her pain.

"Buttercup…you want to go horseback riding?" I ask

She didn't say anything, only nodded. I got the horse ready and pick her up and place her on. I jump up and sat behind her. She leaned her head on my chest and I headed off. Not sure where but I had to take her away, far far away. She was sleeping and it was getting late. We're had arrived at a port town called Vina. I was in disguise and so was Buttercup, I didn't want anyone to recognize use and remind her anything. I got to the Inn and got use a room for the night. Buttercup hadn't said a word since we left, she didn't even smile. She looks like the day I got her away from her adoptive family, broken and dead on the inside. Damn it I hated seeing her like this.

"Buttercup I'll go get use something to eat ok." I said

She just nodded and lay down. I sigh and walk out. Maybe they'll have here favourite food and drink. I went down and made our order. It didn't take long but long enough for me to hear people talking. They were talking about Boomer and how Bubbles died. Where can we go without being reminded of that? I took our food back to our room. It was lock, I don't remember locking it.

"Buttercup, you ok? Open the door." I said

Nothing

"Buttercup?" I said getting worried

Buttercup POV

I was laying on the bed and Butch went to get something. I wasn't paying attention; I was lost in my own little world. Bubbles was gone, dead. I heard the door open and then it lock, at first I thought it was Butch but when I got up it was some guy standing there, smirking. How was he and what did he what?

"Can I help you?" I said in a low voice

"Yes you can sweat heart." The man said

He walks up to me and pushes me back on the bed. He was on top of me and pinned my hand and feet down. I tried to get him off but I couldn't find the strength. He was kissing my neck and work his way down. He lifted my shirt and pulled my bra down. I was scared but couldn't find the strength to do anything. Then I heard Butch call me.

"Buttercup, you ok? Open the door." Butch said

I wanted to say something but the man covered my mouth and continued doing what he was doing, playing with my breast.

"Buttercup?" Butch said with worried in his voice.

Butch slam the door down and the guy look up. Butch had rage and anger in his eyes. The guy grabs me and held a knife to my throat. Butch stop in his track and look and the guy with more rage and anger. I wanted to cry and scream but couldn't, what was wrong with me? The guy press the knife more on my neck and it pierce, but this pain it felt good. Why? Did I enjoy pain or is it just a way for me to escape my sadness?

"BASTARD LET HER GO!" Butch screamed

"Like hell. And don't think I don't know who you are, Prince Butch. Nice mate you got, her breast are nice soft and round." The man said rubbing my left breast with his free hand.

"You bastard…" Butch growled.

I felt a tear run down and I felt like the world was going black. My eyes were heavy and I felt dizzy. I look at Butch and tried to say something, anything. But I couldn't, soon I fell into a deep sleep darkness as my only friend.

Butch POV

Buttercup eyes were slowly closing and she said something but not with word. She closed her eyes and the guy smirk. He pushes Buttercup towards me and ran. He jumps out the window and disappeared. What the hell was that about? I held Buttercup but something wasn't right. I look at her and she wasn't breathing. NO!

"Buttercup! Oh god pleases Buttercup! Wake up!" I said shaking her

"No this can't be happening! Please do not take Buttercup too." I said holding her close

I sat there on the ground holding her close. Why was this happening? Was it because of what happen to Haven? Was someone after them? Damn it! I'll kill that man, I'll kill him! I heard people rush into the Inn calling for someone but I didn't listen. All I cared about was Buttercup and how I was going to kill that bastard.

"Butch?" a familiar voice said

I heard some come in but I wasn't paying attention. All I cared about was my lifeless mate in my arms. Her blood was dripping on my arm but it had an odd smell. A felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, I look up and saw my mother but she was with another woman. I then recognized the other woman; it was Queen Sophia Buttercup's mother.

"I'm sorry, I-I" I stared to say

"Butch its ok this was meant to happen." Mother said

"What?" I said

"Butch as you knows I am Buttercups mother and well you see I am also…" Sophia said but stops

"Also what?" I ask

"The fallen angel." Sophia

I was stun and shock, Sophia the mother of Buttercup and queen of Haven was the fallen angel. The one that sealed Shadow the creature that tried to destroy the world away. But wait wasn't she a little girl? So how is she a full grown woman?

"I don't understand?" I said

"Butch I know it's hard to understand but please you must trust use. Buttercup had to die in order to come back as an angel." Sophia said kneeling down to eye level with me

"To become an angel?" I ask

"Yes but we do not have much time. Go and return Buttercup to Haven, go to the throne room and you'll know what to do." Mother said

"What but I.." I said but they both disappeared.

I wasn't sure but if there was a way to bring Buttercup back I'll do it. I pick her up and got on the horse. I race through the towns and forest until I came up to and old abandon portal. Me and my brother found it when we were young. We were kidnapped by some assassin. But that's another story; I check it and it still work great. I did what needed to be down and went to Haven. I went to the throne room and look, what was I suppose to do? I look everywhere but I didn't see anything. I felt something cold and dark, I look behind me and saw a strange creature standing with an evil smirk on his face.

"Why you saved me the trouble of finding her. Oh and look she's already dead." The creature said

"How are you?" I ask backing away.

"That's just technicality. Anyway if you would be so kind as to give me her and you can be on your way." The creature said

I just snickered. Was this a joke? Did he really think I would just give her to him? Like hell I would, fuck this bastard he can go to hell. I back away but I hit the wall shit. I look over and saw a small light come out from behind the curtain not too far from me. I felt like I needed to go there, was this what mother and Queen Sophia was talking about? I had to find out; I lunge for it and touch it.

"NOOOO!" the creature screamed

He tried to grab Buttercup but me and her fell through the wall and the wall closed up. I got up and that creature was nowhere to be found. I look around and it was pit black, no light, windows or anything. I slowly walk down the hall and suddenly candles lit up and I could see everything. I then heard the creature bashing up the wall trying to get thru. I ran down the hall and ended up in what look like a resting place. There was a bed with lime green thin sheets on a stone bed. It had the word 'Buttercup the Dark Angel' on it. I walk up to the bed and place Buttercup on it, all the light dimmed down and a cold wind came thru. I could hear voice of pain and sadness all around me. What's going on? I fell to the ground with my back against the stone bed. I closed my eyes and wish for Buttercup to come back to me.

"Buttercup please wake up and come back." I said before falling asleep.

Buttercup POV

_In dream_

I woke up in a broken down building. My heart ache and I felt like I was going to be sick. I was scared and wanted Butch with me but he wasn't here. I got up and look around holding my stomach. I was slowly making my way when I felt someone tug on my skirt. I look down and saw a small child, she was cut and bleeding. She was crying, she looks at me and I felt that pain in my stomach again. I kneeled down and the girl came closer. She leaned against me and curled up; I held her tight trying to comfort her.

"Why are you crying?" the little girl ask

"I'm not crying, you are." I said

I looked down at the girl to see she change into a black cat with white wings. It jump out my arm and sat right in front of me. I look at it closer, it was a black cat with green eyes just like mine, its wings were small and delicate and it had a cut on its neck in the same place as me. I touch it and felt it was still bleeding. The cat came up to me and licks it; it closed up and stops bleeding. It got down and look at me right in the eyes. I could see something in them, like a vision. I look in them closer and soon I could see it in my head.

_Vision_

_Two people were standing in the throne room about ready to fight_

"_My, my how the mighty have fallen." The male said._

"_Venom!" The woman said placing a man down. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_To bring back the rightful ruler of this world, my father." Venom said._

_Wait this is a scene from my dream. It was my mother and Venom, this was just before they fought and Venom was blown half of and mother lies half dead._

_End of vision_

I snap out of my daze and saw the cat letting a tear down. Why was the cat crying and I realized I was crying to. Why? Why was I crying? I push up against the wall crying uncontrollable. I wanted Butch with me, I was scared and alone. The cat came up to me and curled up nexts to my leg.

"Were am I and who are you?" I ask

"Well you are in your world of darkness, a world of pain and sadness. Of agony and death." The cat said

"Why is this my world and who are you?" I ask

"Because you are the angel of darkness, the gate keeper of the gates of hell and I am you." The cat said

"You are me?" I said confused

"Yes, I am you as you are me. It's hard to explain but to put it simple I was created when you died." The cat said

"I'm dead?" I said lowering my head.

"Yes but you can go back." The cat said

"I can but how? I want to be with Butch again." I said crying.

"You can but first can I ask you a favour?" the cat ask

"Yes?" I said looking at the cat

"Can you give me a name?" the cat said

"Oh ok…huh well how about Lilith?" I ask

"Lilith? Nice I like it. Thank you very much and know I think it's time for use to go. He will soon be here and you will be in no condition to fight him." Lilith said

"Who?" I ask

"Venom." Lilith said getting up.

I got up and followed Lilith into a very dark room. Soon I couldn't see her anymore; I was alone again and felt scared. I held my arms together and continued down the room. I saw a small dim light in the far corner and could hear someone.

"Buttercup wake up don't die on me. Come back I need you." A familiar male voice said.

"Butch?" I said running to the light.

I made it to the light and felt dizzy and tired. I fell to the ground and pass out. But just before I fully passed out I saw Lilith. She was sitting next to me, watching me.

"Lilith.." I said weakly

"Yes?" Lilith said

"What if I need to talk to you or need your help?" I said even more weakly.

"Call my name and I will come." Lilith said

I pass out.

Butch POV

That creature made his way into the room but something was holding him back, like a barrier. He passes back and forth waiting for his chance to grab Buttercup. I heard her wake up and look at her. She had white wings and she looks very tired. I walk up to her and could hear the creature get very upset. I pick her up and held her close, she was tired and couldn't say anything.

"Hold on Buttercup I'll find a way to get you out of here." I said

"Lil.." Buttercup said in a very low voice.

"What was that Buttercup?" I ask

"Lilith" Buttercup said

"Who's Lilith?" I ask

Just then an explosion happen behind use and there floating was a black cat with white wings. It was looking at Buttercup and I held here close. Buttercup then reaches her hand out and the cat came to her and lay on her chest sleeping. Not sure who or what this cat is but whatever. I flew out the hole and race back to my horse. I got on and race back to Vania, that creature caught up quickly. It was about to hit my horse to knock me down when the cat attack and force him back. The cat looks at me and I somehow know what it was saying. Telling me to go and hurry. I did and in two day we made it back, my horse was beat and it went back to the stall to rest. I walk through the hall and saw my father with Boomer and Brick.

"Dude where have you been?" Boomer ask

"I'm sorry, I wanted to get Buttercup away to forget about the death of Bubbles but she ended up dying but somehow she's back to life and someone was trying to get her but not sure why." I said

"It was probably Venom." A bubbly voice said behind my brother Boomer

"Bubbles?" I said

"Yeah and don't worry Buttercup will be fine." Bubbles said coming out from behind Boomer

"You're alive?" I said

"Yeah, I'll explain more in a while you and Buttercup must be tired go and rest." Bubbles said smiling.

"Ok I guess I am a bit tired." I said

"Will see you soon bro." Brick said

"By the way were blossom?" I ask

"Sleeping, she didn't sleep well last night" Brick said

"Ok." I said

I walk back to our room and laid Buttercup on the bed. I lay next to her and pulled the sheets over use; I wrap my arms around Buttercup and held her close. She snuggled up to me and wraps her arms around me. I heard a noise and look over to see my mother and Buttercup's mother, they wave then disappeared. I smiled and went to sleep, my little dark angel came back to me and this time I won't lose her.


	21. Chapter 21 Little miss angel

Chapter 21 Little miss angel

Blossom POV

Brick came in and told me Bubbles was alive. I wanted to see her but I felt weak and tired. I was on the coach with my head on Bricks lap we were watching a romance movie. This couple was separated and were able to get back together. I wonder if it would happen to me what happen to Bubbles and Buttercup? I was scared, very scared. I got up and sat on Bricks lap and hid my head in his chest. He was surprise but wrap his arms around my waist.

"Brick?" I said

"Yes what is it my cherry blossom?" Brick ask

"I'm scared." I said

"It's ok I'm here don't worry." Brick said rubbing my back

"But Bubbles and Buttercup had to die in order to become angels. What if I die but don't come back?" I said sobbing a bit.

"Blossom no matter what I'm here and if you do have to die like your sisters did I will find a way to bring you back no matter what. I will not let you die forever." Brick said

We knew it was going to happen to me but I was scared out of my mind. I held Brick tight I didn't want to let him go. I felt safe here in his arms but I knew something was going to happen and there was no getting away from it. Boomer and Butch won't tell Brick how they brought their mates back. All they said is that Brick will know when it happens, that they were bond to not saw. Oh well I trust Brick and if I had to die I knew he would bring me back. I felt Brick kiss my neck and he was licking it two, he pick me up and brought me over to the bed and laid me down. Brick was hungry for blood because he only did this when he was. I just laid there waiting for him to bite, his kisses got more and more hungry and suddenly he bite me. I held his head close to my neck and let him drink, it may have hurt before but know it felt good. I let out a small moan and felt him smirk, damn bastard. He reach up my shirt and rip my bra off then went to fondle with my breast, damn it he knows this make me hot.

"B-brick ahh don't d-do that" I said moaning a bit

"I know you love it." Brick said when he pulled his fangs out

"Ahh…oh god….mmm" I said

Brick pulled my shirt up and was playing with my breast. Damn it Brick, god he knows how to make me hot. He stops when he heard a loud knock that made me jump. He pulled my shirt down and told me to hide in the closet. I did and waited, Brick walk up to the door and slowly open it.

Bricks POV

I open the door slowly and no one was there. I look out but nothing; I felt something under my feet and look. There was a piece of paper, I pick it up and it said: 'Got'cha!' my eyes widen and I look by the closet. I walk up to it then I heard Blossom.

"BRICK!" Blossom screamed

"Blossom!" I said running up and opening the closet. "Blossom?"

I look but she wasn't there. I pulled out all the cloth but there was no Blossom. Damn it! No I have to find her, I won't lose her. That Venom bastard won't hurt her, over my dead body. I heard running out in the hall, I ran out and saw a shadowy figure running with Blossom in his hands. She was lifeless and her cloths were rip. I ran after him, my anger rising with every step. Blood was dripping from her body my rage building up even faster. Blossom eyes open slightly and look my way, tears falling she moved her hand to me and I tried to reach but he disappeared.

"What the? BLOSSOM! BLOSSSSOOOMMM!" I screamed.

I fell to my knees and cried. Damn it I didn't keep my promise, Blossom must be scared so much right know. Crying and begging for her life, no not my Blossom he can do it to her.

Butch POV

"Hey Buttercup think you can give him a little help?" I whispered to Buttercup

"Sure" Buttercup whispered back

"Lilith show Brick were Blossom is and makes a portal for him." Buttercup said touching a gem on her chest.

The black cat named Lilith came out and ran to Brick. It looks at Brick, Brick was a bit unsure but after a few minutes he followed Lilith in the portal that she made. Lilith came back thru the portal a few seconds later and returned to the gem. Buttercup was felling tired and held onto me for support. I wrap my arms around her and lead her back to our room.

"Good luck Brick." I said before the portal completely disappeared

Blossom POV

_It was dark and cold, lonely and sad. All I remember was being grab by someone; he cut me and tore my cloth. I had opened my eyes and saw someone running towards me, I had reached my hand out but everything went black. Know I didn't know where I was or who I was, all there was left was utter darkness. Who was that person running for me? And why? He had red hair like me and red eyes, eyes that look so familiar. I felt arms grab me gently pulling me in, I should be scared but I wasn't._

"_Blossom do not lose yourself dear." A soft female voice said_

"_Do not fall into darkness." A male voice said_

"_Who are you?" I ask._

"_We are your parents dear." The female said_

"_Mom, dad?" I ask_

"_Yes know go to your inner world and wait there." Father said_

"_You will know what to do when the time comes." Mother said_

"_But I don't know." I said_

_I felt the two arms let go and I tried to grab them but I felt myself fall. I tried to go up but only fell faster, how do I get out of here? I was so scared so alone, I wanted to scream but it only came out as a small sob. I was crying, I didn't want to be alone. I open my eyes and saw another arm reach out to be, I reach back and grab hold. The arm pulled me up and into an embrace that I recognized. I hug back and cried in the person's chest. The person gave me a kiss on the top off my head and I remembered how this was._

"_Brick?" I ask_

"_Yeah, I told you I wouldn't let you die forever" Brick said "Come on let's go"_

_I fell asleep and everything went black._

Brick POV

One's I was out of the portal I realized I was in Haven. The cat creature was nowhere to be seen, I look around and notice that this place wasn't as damage as the rest of Haven. Vines had grown on the house and the walls were crack or broken at some spot. I walk thru and at the end of the road was a perfect shrine that had no damage what so ever. I walk up to it and open the door; it was pure white and had images that told the story of the Fallen Angel. I reach the end were there was a statue of the final attack of the Fallen Angel. Behind the statue was a golden door with black out lining. I open the door and the smell of blood filled the room, Blossom's blood. I ran in and the door closed on its own, I look around and saw the creature on top of someone. I look closer and it was Blossom, he was sucking her blood out.

"Get off her!" I screamed as I ran to him.

"Huh?" the creature said "Oh red boy."

The creature jump up with Blossom and was know floating in the air. I look at the stone bed that he had her on and realized it was a sacrifice bed. He was draining her of her blood to bring that Shadow creature back to life. I jump up and floated in the air looking at the creature, blood was dripping from his mouth and from Blossom chest.

"Let her go!" I yelled

"Sure." The creature said letting Blossom go.

"BLOSSOM!" I yelled going down after her.

I grab Blossom and look up, the creature was gone. I didn't care, I had to figure out what to do or I'll lose her forever. The walls started to move and it slowly turn into some weird cave, like if you were in some kind of creature stomach. Vine like thing came out of the walls and whip at me; some would try and grab Blossom. I ran out of there but not before having my one leg twisted and broken. When I got out I notice the whole shrine changed, it had turn into some kind of demon. It couldn't move and the further I got Blossom away the more it died. I got to the center of town and wonder what I had to do.

"Think Brick, think." I said to myself

I look at Blossom and she seemed more distanced by the second. I closed my eyes trying to figure this out. But nothing was coming to me, I had no idea. I fell to my knees and yelled as much as I could. I look up and saw a strange light coming from around the corner, I got up and walk to it. It was a small pink light that had a familiar scent to it, strawberry. It started to float away and I followed it, I ended up at the front of the castle gates. The light was going up the stairs and into the castle. I walk up the stairs and the light was waiting just on the other side of the front doors. It started to float away faster and I ran faster. I ran until it disappeared and I notice I was in the throne room. I look around and saw a small light coming from behind the curtains. I walk over and saw a symbol glowing with a pink light; I felt the need to touch it and figured this is it. I touch it and then I was blinded by a white light. When the light dimmed down I look to see I was in a different room. It had candles on the walls and the walls were made of rocks. In the center was a stone bed with thin pink sheets on it with Blossom written in gold, I walk up and place Blossom on the bed. I wrap her in the sheet like if she was in a cocoon, I watch and waited.

"Am I missing something?" I said

I sat next's to the bed and wondered, what more is there? Was I too late? Tears formed in my eyes and fell to the floor. I think I much of passed out from the pain in my leg because everything went black in minutes.

Blossom POV

I woke up on a bed in a white room; it had no windows or door. Just a plain white room with a bed, I got up and walk around. I walk I think for an hour but still nothing. Was I dead? Where am I? I look around and still nothing, I stop and kneeled down.

"Where am I?" I said to no one in particular

"In your inner world." A voice said

"Huh how's there?" I ask getting up

"I have no name." the voice said

"Where are you?" I ask

"Behind you." The voice said

I turned around and saw a small bird with beautiful white wings. It had pink eyes like me and it feathers were pure white. It had a long tail and mark on its chest; it was a shape of a heart. It was bleeding on the chest and I felt a pain on my chest. I look down and saw I was bleeding madly, I panic.

"What's happening to me?" I said panic

"Blossom do not panic. Let me help you." The bird said

I came up to me and place its head on my chest. Soon the bleeding stop and the cut was closed, both own me and the bird. I look at it with a confused face. Who or what was this bird? It back away and look at me right in the eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask

"Blossom, I am you as you are me. I was created when you died, I am a part of you." The bird said

"I don't understand." I said

"Your mother, Queen of Haven, was a special human. The only one of her kind." The bird said

"There more than one kind of human?" I ask

"Yes, there is the human that you all know of and then there the Wing Folk. A race of wing human that lived on this plant centuries ago." The bird said

"What happen to them?" I ask

"The human hunted them down." The bird said

"That's horrible." I said

"Yes but two survived the onslaught." The Bird said

"Who" I ask

"Your mother and her brother" the bird said

"Who was her brother?" I ask

"Shadow" the bird said

I was shocked and scared. The dark creature that tried to destroy this world was my mother's brother. But it doesn't make sense, why was my mother good and him evil?

"Why did he do it?" I ask

"Everything will make sense soon but for know you must return. Someone is waiting for you." The bird said

"Brick…" I said looking down. I missed him so much.

"Go and be with him." The bird said

"What do I call you? And what if I need your help?" I ask

"You must name me and as for how to contact me, all you have to do is call my name. The name you'll give me." the bird said.

I thought about it and one name came to mind. "How about Lucia?"

"Lucia…I like it. Thank you very much. Know go before it's too late." Lucia said

There was a bright light that blinded me. I closed my eyes and tried to open them but couldn't. I tried and tried but to no veil. I soon fell sleepy and passed out in seconds.

Brick POV

I had dreamt about the times I spent with Blossom, all the good time. I wish I could go back to them before all this happen. To hear her laugh, to see her smile and to hear her voice. To hold her and kiss her again, but that was all distant memories know.

"Brick?"

"It's like I can hear her voice." I said to myself

"Brick."

I then felt a hand on my cheek; I open my eyes and meet with two pink ones. My eyes widen and I couldn't believe it, Blossom was alive. I pulled her into a hug and held her tight, she wrap her arms around me and held me tight. I look over her shoulder and saw two white wings, pure white and they look like clouds. Soft to the touch but were strong, I pulled away and look deep into her eyes. She looks pretty tired. But how do we get out of here?

"Blossom wait here? I'll find a way out." I said

"Ok" Blossom said

I got up and look around; there were no door or windows. I tap on some wall to see if I could find a secret switch or something. I couldn't find anything; I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Blossom standing there. She pointed to something on the wall and walk over to it.

Blossom POV

I was sitting on the ground when I felt a strange feeling rising inside me. I could feel my heart heat up but was cold at the same time. I touch my chest and felt a gem there; I look down and saw a pink and white gem with an image of the bird.

"Lucia?" I said

Just then she appeared right before me, Brick hadn't notice her.

"What is it Blossom?" Lucia ask

"Huh? Oh right, do you know how to get out of here?" I ask

"Right over there is the door, the gem on our chest is the key but I must be inside it first." Lucia said

"Ok thanks" I said

"No problem." Lucia said

And with that she returned back to the gem. Brick was still tried to find a way out. I got up and put my hand on his shoulder, he turns around and I pointed to the far left wall. I walk over and look around, after about a minute I saw a little mark on the wall in shape of my gem. I took the gem off my chest, witch by the way hurt like hell, and put it in the mark. The wall opens up to show the back of the castle. We walk out and I quickly took the gem back, the wall closed up. I place it back on my chest and Brick pick me up and flew back to Vania. Well at least that all over with and I hope nothing else will happen.


	22. Chapter 22 Dear cousin

Chapter 22 Dear cousin

No one's POV

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" A low vile voice yells

"Don't worry master. Even if they have become angels you can still bring your father back." A small child said

"Yeah it will just be a little more complicated that's all." A man said

"SHUT UP!" vile voice man yelled

"Huh but this does give me an idea." Vile voice man said

"Oh and what is that Master Venom?" the child said

"You will see my dear Anna." Venom said smirking.

"Wonder if it's possible to keep one of them alive?" the man wondered

"Oh one of them caught your eye?" Venom ask

"Yeah that Blossom chick." The man said

"Will see John." Venom said

Boomer POV

This can't be happening! Why would that low down bastard show his face here! Calm down Boomer he not here to take your Bubbles away, not this time. I need to calm down or I'm going to kill someone. I had gotten up but the sound of someone knocking and when I got there it was a servant girl and she told me about our 'guest'. Bubbles was still sleeping, she seem to be having nightmare more and more. She tells me what they are but they make no sense. I walk back to the bed and lay next to Bubbles, placing my head on her chest to hear her heart beat, the sound relaxes me. She started to move and slowly open her eyes.

"Good morning." Bubbles said

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I ask

"Ok." Bubbles said

"Any nightmares?" I ask

"I think but I can remember it." Bubbles said

"Ok. You hungry?" I ask

"Yeah a bit." Bubbles said

"Ok lets go get you some food." I said

"Aren't you hungry?" Bubbles ask

"No…not right know." I said getting up.

As I was getting up Bubbles grabs my arm and motions me to sit down. I did but didn't look at her, she could tell just by looking me in the eyes if there was something wrong. She moved off the bed and got in front of me and sat on my lap. She lifted my chin up and gave me light kiss on the lips.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles ask

"Nothing…." I said

"You're lying. Tell me what's wrong, please." Bubbles said

"It's just….Alexander is coming here and I don't want him near you." I said

I could feel her shake a bit but she was trying to hide it. I wrap my arms around her waist and rub her back to calm her. She held tighter and I felt a small tear fall off her face, I pulled her away and look in her eyes.

"I won't let him hurt you ever again, I promise." I said

"I know…I just…" Bubbles said

"I know." I said

I heard a knock on the door. Bubbles got off me and walk over to the door, she opens it and a small boy was standing there. He gave Bubbles a piece of paper and left. Bubbles closed the door and walk back to the bed, she handed me the paper. I open it and read it.

Note

Dear Boomer,

I just want you to know, you did a grave mistake taking Bubbles back. I am coming there to warn you and your family that if I don't get Bubbles then Vania will share the same fate as Haven. She will be mine and there nothing you can do about it. So save yourself and your kingdom the pain and hand her over to me.

King Alexander

I was so piss, he's really trying to come here to take her away again. He told my father he wanted to make peace again. That lying piece of shit! Like hell he'll get her, over my dead body. I put the paper in my pocket and told Bubbles to stay in the room and wait for me to come back. I went to the head of guards and order to have Bubbles watch over will Alexander was here and to not let anyone in until Alexander leave or if it's me. I want to the throne room were my brothers and father was waiting.

Brick POV

Boomer came in mad as hell. He slams the door shut and I think he's about to blow like a volcano. Butch may be the strongest but when Boomer gets mad he's like a killing machine. He walks over to use and took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What's this?" HIM ask

"A not from Alexander to me." Boomer said with anger.

Or father took the note then handed it to Butch. Butch handed it to me and they all look piss off. I read the note and just before I burned it, Boomer grabs it. I knew why, for evidence. So Alexander thinks he can fool us huh? Well he'll be in for a surprise.

"Where's Bubbles?" I ask

"In my room. I have guards watching her and keeping an eye on Alexander when he gets here." Boomer said

"So what do we do father?" Butch ask

"Will make him a deal he won't be able to turn down." Him said with an evil grin on his face.

Two hours later Alexander arrived. We stay there standing by our father and not showing our anger or hatred, it was hard especially for Boomer. Alexander walks in with some guards and had a grin on his face.

"Welcome King Alexander." HIM

"Thank you for having me." Alexander said

"So you said you had a proposal for use." HIM said

"Yes, I wish to make peace again with Vania." Alexander said

"Oh is that why you came here?" HIM ask

"Yes and I would-" Alexander was cut off

"Then why did you threaten my son?" HIM ask

"What do you mean?" Alexander as innocently

"My son, Prince Boomer, came to use with a note that you wrote threatening him." HIM said

"Smart boy…" Alexander said with an evil grin on his face

"So you admit it. Verra will never have a treaty with Vania." HIM said

"Oh I don't think that's a good move on your end." Alexander said

"We know about what you humans did to Haven, and it will not happen here." HIM said

"Why not save yourself the trouble and give me the girl." Alexander said

"Like hell I will!" Boomer screamed

"Tsk! Tsk! Venom will you come here please." Alexander said

A shadowy figure appeared and I recognized it. It was the creature biting Blossom, my anger flared but Butch held me back. I wanted to kill him so badly but I had no idea how strong he was and right know wasn't the best time.

"Good evening everyone, hello red boy." Venom said

"So you are the one called Venom." A female voice said

I look over and saw Blossom there. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE! I told her to wait in the room. She had a white bird sitting on her shoulder with its long tail wrap around her waist. Where she get a bird like that?

"Oh Blossom. So nice to see you and how's this like friend." Venom ask

"Her name is Lucia and you know very well what she is. Don't you cousin." Blossom said

"WHAT! Wait a minute. What did you call him?" I ask confused

Blossom POV

I knew it was a shock but it was the true, his father was my uncle and he was my cousin. We are related and I hated it. And I knew later I have some explaining to do. Venom look at me with an amused face, I want to smack him so much.

"So you finally figured it out." Venom said

"Blossom what's going on?" Brick ask

"I will explain later but for know…" I turn my head to Venom

"What you going to do. You don't know how to use your powers and your little birds can't do shit!" Venom said

"MMM, you think huh?" I said with a grin.

Lucia flew up into the air and spun around in circle, making a small tornado behind me. Venom seemed shock a bit but it soon turn into that amused face again.

"So you want a spirit fight off? Very well I'll play with you." Venom said.

With that we were taking to another domain. It was black with an eerie aura around it but I didn't flinch, I knew if I did he would win. I keep calmed and waited for him to summon his spirit. He called him and a black smoke appeared. Ones the smoke cleared I could see it; I got a bit scared but refuse to show it. It was a giant cat with red eye, horns on it back and broken wings. Its mouth was dripping blood and body parts of people it killed.

"So are you scared?" Venom ask

"Yes, I'm terrified but I will not lose." I said

"Will see girl." Venom said

Brick POV

Where did Blossom go? I look over to see Alexander smirking and trying not to laugh. I growled at him and jump him. I was holding him by his shirt, he was laughing now.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed

"In the spirit realm. And ones they finish only one will come back alive." Alexander said

"What is she doing there?" Boomer ask

"Fighting." Alexander said "And Venom never lost a spirit match with anyone. Not even their mother could stop him."

No…Blossom please don't die on me. I had to find a way to this spirit realm but how? Our father had order Alexander to leave and to never return. Wait maybe one of the other two girls can open a portal. The only one I could think of was Bubbles. Out of the three she had her powers longer.

"Hey Boomer can Bubbles make some kind of portal to where Blossom is?" I ask

"And let her go there to! Hell-"I cut him off

"So I can go in not her." I said

"Oh…I don't know." Boomer said

"Can you ask her please? I have to get in there before he kills her." I said

"I can open it." Another female voice said

"Buttercup. I thought you were sleeping." Butch said

"We were but a spirit off was taken up and it woke me up." A cat creature said

"How are you?" I ask

"Her name is Lilith and she is my spirit. Just like Lucia the bird is Blossom spirit." Buttercup said

"Buttercup you sure about this the last time you did it you almost pass out." Butch said

"I know but it will be different." Buttercup said

"What do you mean?" Butch ask

"Brick listen very carefully. You only have five minutes to get Blossom out. Buttercup will go into a sleep mode and open up the gates to the spirit realm. Ones in there you must find her before you lose yourself." Lilith said

"Is it that dangerous in there?" Boomer ask

"Yes but only to none angel like creatures." Lilith said

"I don't care. I'll take the risk." I said

"Alright." Lilith said getting down from Buttercup.

A green light surrounded Buttercup and her wings appeared. She was floating in the air, chanting something. Lilith was on the ground, a circle form under her and she disappeared in it. It then opens up and the ground was shaking. A gate slowly came up from the circle and went behind Buttercup. Buttercup turn around and place her hand on the door, it open and fell to the floor. Buttercup also fell ones the gate was on the ground. Butch caught her and she was sleeping, I look at the gate and saw Lilith on top made of stone. She was holding the gates open and I could tell the gate was trying to close. I ran in and everything went black.

Blossom POV

I will admit, Venom is strong but I won't give up. I will have my revenge for what he did to my mother, father and my homeland. I will not let him bring Shadow back. Mother is counting on use to stop him and I will. I had cuts all over my body, one deep one on my left leg and one on my right arm. My left arm was broken and I had a bad headache. He wasn't any better but it doesn't seem to bother him. He had his left arm skin rip off, both he's legs had deep cuts on them and he was burn badly on his face.

"You getting tired pinky?" Venom said

"HA! You wish. I could do this all day." I lied

"Come now we both now you can't do anything in that condition." Venom said

"You think?" I said "Ready Lucia?"

"Ready Blossom." Lucia said

"Will finish this with one last attack." I said

Lucia was concern but she knew it may be are only way out. Lucia formed into a sword, it was long and was a twin blade. Two blades twisting around each other and separated at the tip. I pick it up and focuses all my power into this last attack. I called for my sister's help.

Bubbles POV

I felt a slight pain in my chest and I wasn't sure what it was. I cried out in pain and fell to the floor; some guards came in and tried to help me up. But something pushes them back and then one of them went to get Boomer I think. My body felt like it was on freezing from the inside. Then I heard Blossom's voice.

"Bubbles, Buttercup. Please help me fight Venom. Leaned me your power."

The pain slowly faded and I felt water rush thru me. I could see Ocean looking at me; I knew what I had to do. I reach out for Ocean and faded into a white light.

Buttercup POV

Damn it not know! I can't leaned Blossom my power or Brick will be lost forever. I'm sorry Blossom, just wait a bit longer Brick will be there soon. Man my body hurts like hell, Blossom must have some ice power. I can hear Butch calling me to see why I'm struggling, he must be freaking out. Hurry up Brick or you will be lost forever.


	23. Chapter 23 First Battle and Weeks Pass

Chapter 23 First battle and weeks pass

Blossom POV

Shit! This is not good; I don't have Buttercup's power so it won't be as powerful. Well I have to try; I position myself and gather all the power I had with Bubbles. A giant sword apart in front of me and I grab it. It was so heavy and without Buttercups help I couldn't hold it that well but there no turning back know.

"Venom this ends know!" I said

"Blossom, Blossom, Blossom. You can't even hold that sword right. How do you expect to hurt me with it?" Venom smirk

"Like this." I said raising the sword up and swinging it at him

"What the?" Venom said just dodging my blade

I keep swinging the sword at him but I was getting to tired and soon the blade disappeared, I fell to my knees and I almost passed out. No I can't lose! I can't! I can't die like this, I fought him too soon. Brick I wish you were here.

"Time to see your dear mother and father." Venom said

Venom was about to deal the final blow when a blast of fire hit him. I look behind me and my eyes widen. Brick was running towards me and he was the one to blast Venom. Ones Brick was at me he pick me up and ran the way he came, Venom had gotten up and was running after us. We came up to a white light and Brick jump thru and it closed on Venom. Ones the light died down I found myself back in the throne room with Buttercup asleep in Butch arms and I was still in Brick's arm. I was so tired and soon pass out, wonder what happen to Venom. Oh well I'll have another shot at him.

Boomer POV

A guard came run into the throne room and told me something was wrong with Bubbles. I ran into the room and found her pass out on the floor with a barrier around her. An hour later the barrier disappeared from around her and lay her on the bed. Nothing was wrong with that I could tell but what was that barrier? Well I was laying on the bed with Bubbles next to me, I was scared that Alexander had taken her or didn't something. I felt Bubbles move and she was waking up.

"Hey." I said

"Hey, how long was I asleep?" Bubbles ask

"For about 4 hours." I said

"Oh sorry about passing out like that." Bubbles said

"What happen?" I ask

"Blossom was calling me for help and I lead her some of my powers." Bubbles said

"You can do that?" I ask

"Yeah but it's tiring." Bubbles said

"Well go to bed, I'm staying right here." I said

"What about Alexander?" Bubbles ask

"You need not worry, he will never come near you." I said

"Ok." Bubbles said falling asleep

Bubbles fell asleep and I stay with her for the rest of the day. I will never let Alexander touch my angel, my love. I will protect her from all harm, making sure she smiles every day. I feel like I don't deserve her but yet she here with me and love me too.

Brick POV

I brought Blossom back to our room and was going to call the doctor but her injuries heal. Blossom was sleeping peacefully and she looks calm. How could she do something so dangerous! She scared the crap out of me; I thought I was going to lose her. Well she's fine now and safe but I'm never letting her do that again. I was laying next's to her resting my head on her chest; I was holding her tightly like there no tomorrow.

"Blossom….never ever do that again." I said

"Sorry." Blossom said waking up

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" I ask

"Like I was hit with a bat." Blossom said

"Rest up and don't you dare do that again you hear me!" I said mad a bit

"I'm really sorry." Blossom said running her hand thru my hair

"One you recover you got some explaining to do." I said

"I know." Blossom said falling asleep.

Buttercup POV

3 hours later

God damn that pervert! As soon as I said I'm feeling better he jumps me and was kissing my neck and feeling up my shirt. I swear he does this to piss me off, but damn he was good. He knows how to get me hot and fast.

"B-butch will you just bite already." I said

"But you love it." Butch said

"Maybe but still." I said

Butch had his hands all the way up my shirt and was messaging my breast thru my bra. Damn pervert! Damn it I want him so badly but know isn't the right time. Butch finally bites down on my neck and was sucking my blood. I lay there as I felt the blood being suck out; I look to my left and saw a shadowy figure looking at me with lust. I tap Butch on the shoulder and he pulled his fangs out.

"What's wrong?" Butch ask

I didn't say anything, I just pointed to the window were the figure was. Butch looks over and jump off the bed and to the window. Be pull the blinds but no one was there. Where did he go? I know I saw someone…great now I felt like I'm being watch. Butch came back to me and clean up my bite mark; after he was done we sat on the coach and watch a horror film. But right now that wasn't the best movie choice. When the killer first appeared I jump right on Butch's lap.

"Hey Butters, you ok?" Butch ask

"….no" I said

"What's wrong?" Butch ask

"I feel as if someone is watching me." I said

"Don't worry babe, no one will hurt you." Butch said rubbing my back

We finish the movie and I stayed on butch lap, I felt safer like this. Well I was getting tired and Butch had fallen asleep on the coach. I stayed there and cuddled closer to him, my head on his chest and his arm around my waist. I fell asleep soon and was happy to be with Butch, my life has finally become happier even with all this bullshit going on. As long as Butch is with me I'll be happy.

2 weeks later

Bubbles POV

Me and Boomer were looking at some horse, Boomer told me I could any I want. There were all kinds and they all look so cute. Well during the two weeks after Alexander visit there has been many attempts to kidnap me but Boomer is always with no so they all fall. I found one that was pure white with a black tail and main.

"OOhhh Boomer that one is sooo pretty." I said

"So is this the one Bubbs?" Boomer ask

"Yes please." I said with my puppy eyes

Boomer laughs and hug me "Ok let's get it."

We filled out the paper work and they would bring her over later today. Me and Boomer were walking thru a park and I saw kids playing. I always wanted kids, I wonder if Boomer does? I want to ask but I'm a bit scared. What if he doesn't like kids? Or if he doesn't want any?

"Boomer I got a question." I said looking down

"What is it bubbs?" Boomer ask

"Huh…well…you see…huh….that is…." I try to find the words

"What's wrong?" Boomer ask conscern

"Do..you…want….k-kids?" I ask

"Huh is that your question?" Boomer ask

"Yeah…" I said looking away

Boomer pulled me close and lifted my chin and kiss me passionately. One the kiss ended he put his forehead on mine and look me right in the eyes.

"Only if it with you." Boomer said

I smiled and hug him, he hug back. I felt a ball touch my legs and look down. It was a blue ball with a star on it. I look over and saw kids looking at use and wondering if they should come get there balls. I let go of Boomer and pick up the ball, I walk over to the kids and handed them the ball.

"I think this is your." I said

"Thank you lady Bubbles and sorry." A little girl said

"You're welcome and no need to apologize." I said

"Thank you again Lady Bubbles." The little girl said, then she bowed and walk back to her friends.

"Your good with kids." A man said

"Huh?" I said looking up

It was a man in a black tux with short dark brown hair. He had grey eyes and he looks a little bit sinister. I got up and told him I had to go. As I was walking away he grab my arms and tried to pull me closer, luckily Boomer was close and he push the guy off me. Boomer held me close and people were looking and some came close to block the guy from use.

"Who are you?" Boomer ask

"Just a friend." The man said

"Leave Lady Bubbles alone." Someone said

The man won't take his eyes off me and I was getting uncomfortable. I held Boomer closer than the man just walk away. Boomer brought me back and my horse was there, I went to see her and I saw a gift box.

"Boomer what's this?" I ask

"A lil something I got you." Boomer said

I open it up and it was so beautiful. A horse bridal that was baby blue like my eyes with dark blue topaz all around it. There was also a halter with a lead rope the same way as the bridal, baby blue with dark blue topaz. I turn and hug Boomer with all my strength, he hug back and we shared a passionate kiss for 5 minutes. One we ended the kiss Boomer showed me how to use the stuff and how to put it on. Tomorrow Boomer was going to teach me how to ride a horse and know he had some work to do. I was in the room with Brat and Bash, the king made Bash my official guard when Boomer isn't around and the king gave Brat and her sister a home here as our maid. Brat didn't mind me and her were great friends and I never ask much of her.

"Hey Brat you wanna go see my new horse?" I ask

"Oh has it arrived Lady Bubbles?" Brat ask

"Yes and please just call me Bubbles and talk normaly please." I said

"Ok, yeah I would love to see it. What color is it?" brat said

"White with a black main and tail." I said

"Cool lets go." Brat said

"Brat Bubbles may be ok with you calling her by just her name but when your in public call her Lady Bubbles ok." Bash said

"I know." Brat said

"Come on." I said

The three of us left my room and headed to the horse stables. I went to Blue Moon, the name I gave my horse, stall and called her over. She came over and I petted her.

"OOOHHH. She's so cute. What's her name?" Brat ask

"Blue Moon, or BM for short." I said

"She's a fine horse Lady Bubbles." Bash said

"Sir Bash, Lord Boomer has return and wish to see Lady Bubbles." A solder said

"Very well." Bash said "This way Lady Bubbles."

We headed back to my room and Boomer was on the coach watching TV. Bash was going to announce I was here but I hush him. He looks at me confused but realized what I wanted to do. I sneak up on Boomer and was going to surprise him when he disappeared.

"Nice try Bubbs." Boomer voice said behind me.

I didn't have time to react, Boomer pick me up and lay me on the bed. He was on top of me and kissing my neck. I was giggling because he was rubbing my sides and I was very ticklish there. Boomer then pulled his fangs out and bite down. He must have been hungry; I stayed there till he was done. Ones he finishes he cleaned up my bite mark and pulled me up. I was getting hungry so we headed to the dining room and I got myself a veggie burger.


	24. Chapter 24 Sword dance and blessing

Chapter 24 Sword dance and blessing

Blossom POV

Well I tried but now I have no choice but to explain. I was trying to dodge Brick but he caught me and pinned me down on the bed. Brick was looking at me with a grin on his face, what on earth is going through his mind? Actually I don't want to now but I'm probably going to find out anyways.

"huh….Brick do you mind getting off?" I ask

"So you can run away and not explain. I don't think so Bloss." Brick said

"Fine…Mother and Shadow were brother and sister." I said

"Queen Sophia?" Brick ask

"Yeah and Venom is Shadow child. So that makes him my cousin." I said

"I see….." Brick said

Brick got off me and was sitting at the edge of the bed. I got up and sat there with my knees up to my head, I was resting my chin on my chins. Is Brick mad that were related? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"I'm…..sorry" I said

"Why are you apologizing?" Brick ask

"…" I just sat there

"Blossom I'm not mad at you. Come here." Brick said

I slowly mad my way to him and when I was close enough he pulled onto his lap and holding me tight. He was rubbing my back and kissing my neck. I felt relieved, Brick wasn't mad at me. But what are we going to do? Venom will come back and were not strong enough.

"Blossom you're not fighting him ever again." Brick said

"Me and my sis maybe the only ones how can." I said

"Me and my brothers will find a way." Brick said

"But what if you can't" I ask

"I will, I promise." Brick said

I believed him but something deep down told me that there was nothing he could do. Something big is going to happen and Brick won't be able to help me. I look out the window and wonder what the future hold in store for me and my sisters.

No one's POV

"Haha! Look at the damage that lil girl did." Alexander said

"Shut up or you're not getting that bitch." Venom said

"Hey I'm back." Anna said

"Did you get it?" Venom ask

"Yeah and there never going to expect it." Anna said grin evilly

"Yeah and I will bring my father back and this world will be ruled the right way." Venom said

Anna handed Venom a vile with a lil purple glow in it. Venom places the vile in a machine and activated it. In seconds a young woman and man stood in front of Venom. The young woman had light Purple eyes with brown it a side ponytail, she had a sleeveless purple shirt and a white jean mini skirt. The man had a dark shape of purple eyes and short brown hair; she wore a dark purple shirt and black baggy pants. They held each other hands and look right at venom.

"Good morning you two." Venom said

"Who are you and where are we?" the woman said

"Come to think about it I can't even remember my name." the man said

"Same here." The woman said

"You are now as Bunny and you are Bandit." Venom said

"Bunny." Bunny repeated

"Buddy." Bandit repeated

"Yes and I have brought you guys back from the dead so you may get your revenge" Venom

"Our revenge?" Bunny ask

"Yes, you see you my dear Bunny and Bandit you both died within your mother's body and it's all because of six people." Venom said

"We died within our mothers body….we were never really born?" Bandit ask

"Who?" ask Bunny

"Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Brick, Butch and Boomer. These six took your live before you could even live it." Venom said

"Why?" ask Bandit

"Because they want to rule this land and you two would have been in there way." Venom said

The two brunette eyes darken and soon turned black. There rage filled them as the left to seek out the six people. Venom watch as they leave and laugh demonically, he's plan was working and soon it would be complete.

Bubbles POV

The next's day

I had the weird's dream, I had a dreamt that I had another sister; she had light purple eyes and brown hair. But that can't be right, Blossom and Buttercup are my only sister's. Me and Boomer were on your bed, I was laying down watching TV and Boomer was sleeping on my chest. He was really busy last night and needed to rest. I was going to rest for a bit when I heard a knock.

"Come in but please be quiet." I said

"Hey Bubs." Brat said

"Hey what's up." I said

"I was wondering if you knew were Bash was." Brat said

"I think he's training with his brothers." I said

"Oh ok. Thanks and sorry for bothering you." Brat said then left.

"You two have become close friends." Boomer said

"Oh Boomer, sorry did we wake you?" I ask

"Don't worry about it." Boomer said cuddling closer to me.

"Yeah we have become close friends. She's really nice and fun to hang out with." I said

"I'm glad you have someone to hang out with." Boomer said

"Something the matter?" I ask

"Me and my brother's have to go for a bit." Boomer said

"For how long?" I ask

"A week we leave after the festival. There's trouble at a port town and they need use their. You gonna be ok?" Boomer said

"I'll be fine. Bash and Brat will be with me." I said

"I have a temporary bed being install for Bash so he's here too. But if he tries anything you get away from him." Boomer said

"Don't worry I don't think he will." I said

"I know I'm just not happy about it but there's no choice with everything going on." Boomer said

Boomer moved his head up and laid it on my neck. Well you know what he was doing and why, he bite down and suck some blood out. One he finish he clean it up and we went to the dining room. I saw Blossom and Buttercup there with their mates as well as King HIM.

"Hey Bubs." Buttercup said

"How are you two?" I ask

"Were ok. Did Boomer tell you about them leaving?" Blossom ask

"Yeah." I said sitting down.

"Come sit and enjoy the meal. Tomorrow there is the festival begins." HIM said

"It's gonna be so much fun." Blossom said

Dinner was served and it was so good. I had something a bit different because I'm a vegetarian. Well We had to be fitted after dinner for some dress. There was a fancy Ball tonight with high member of the council and other rich people. Buttercup is not gonna like it one bit. Well I was in my room and a young woman came in and Bash was right behind her.

"Lady Bubbles we are ready for your fitting." The woman said

"Ok." I said and followed her out.

Blossom POV

I was fitted for my dress and would try it on later tonight. Brick got a picnic ready and we went to one of the royal garden. Only royal family member, council member or high paying citizen can come in but one section was only for me and Brick. There were red and pink roses everywhere and Brick said he had a surprise for me. We made it to the middle and my eye widens, in the middle was a fountain with me and Brick dancing.

"Brick…this is…it's beautiful" I said with joy.

"I'm glad you like it." Brick said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No not like, love." I said

"Well what do you want to do?" Brick ask

I turned around and wrap my arms around his neck. He was leaning in for a kiss when I grab his hat and slip out of his embrace. He was a bit surprised but recovered quickly and was chasing me. I got faster and could almost run as fast as Brick but I was more agile and could do corner more sharply. I was coming up to a corner and turn quickly and hide.

Brick POV

Blossom defiantly getting better but I'm still better. I saw here turning a corner and when I did she wasn't there. Where did she go?

"Blossom where are you?" I ask out loud.

Nothing

"Bloss…" I said getting a bit worried

I started to walk faster looking everywhere for her. I was going to run when I felt to small arms wrap around me and I saw a pair of wings wrap around me. I turned around and saw Blossom smiling at me wearing my hat. I took my hat back and kiss her passionately on the lips. She tasted like strawberry's and cherries. We parted needing oxygen and I stair deep into her baby pink eyes.

"So how did you disappear?" I ask

"A new power I found out yesterday." Blossom said.

"Any other power I should know about." I said

"Well I can control the wind a bit." Blossom said

"You're getting stronger everyday aren't you." I said

"Yeah but it gets tiring still." Blossom said

"Take it easy ok, no need to tire yourself out." I said

"I know." Blossom said

We spend the rest of the day till it was time for Blossom to try on her dress. I went into the throne room were father was busy with some political matters. Ever since we found our mates it's be one thing after another but there was better things that came out of it. I found my one true love, she turns up to be one of the lost princesses and our father finally completely came out of his room and took up his position as king.

"How are thing father?" I ask

"Could be better….how is Blossom?" HIM said

"She's getting stronger like her sister's." I said

"Need any help with something?" I ask

"Actually yes. Could you go down and do a last minute check on the festival and make sure everything is ok." HIM said

"Sure." I said then left.

Buttercup POV

Well the festival was in one hour and I was waiting in my room for Butch. Butch told me he had something to do then he takes me to the festival. I was wearing a black spaghetti strap with a green heart on it and a mini black skirt. I had my headband on with emerald earing, I was watching TV when the door opened.

"Hey sexy, you ready." Butch said

"Yeah but do I have to wear a skirt." I said

"I think you look sexy in it." Butch said

"Yeah and you got nothing but nasty thought in your mind." I said

"Haha! Maybe but that's only because your sexy." Butch said

"Well lets go." I said

We went to the stables and got on Butch horse. The perv wouldn't let me ride mine, oh well. Blossom and Bubbles will arrive with their mates later. As we rode into town people bowed and moved out of our way. We made it to the middle and got off the horse, a guard came and took the horse and me and Butch walk thru the festival. There were different games and rides, like a fair but not so childish. There were also stand with thing that people made and for you to try thing. I held Butch arm as we walk thru it was so much fun, we went on the fairest wheel and Butch showed me how to use a bow and arrow at the archery grounds. I saw a duelling ground and I drag Butch there.

"Here." I said handing him a sword.

"Buttercup not sure if it fair to duel. I've had years of experience." Butch said

"So do I." I said getting into my position

"Alright." Butch said getting ready

We stair at each other then lunged. We block each other swings and circled around each other, it was like we were dancing. People gathered around and watch use; I didn't really pay attention to them. I was only focus on the duel and Butch.

Brick POV

"Huh? Wonder what's going on over at the duelling ground." I said

"Let's check it out." Blossom said

We walk over and saw the two greens duelling and by the look on their face they were having a blast. Everyone came to watch them; it was like they were dancing with the swords. They would block each other attack and get close then buttercup swung around him and tried again. Butch swung his sword behind her and spun around to grab her. She flip out of the way and stood their, they watch each other before lunging at each other. They kick up so much dust that we couldn't see them anymore, one the dust left we saw that Buttercup had won. Butch was on the ground and Buttercup was sitting on top of him with the sword to his throat. Everyone cheered and the two greens look up and smiled, Buttercup got off of Butch and they bowed. The two of them came out of the duelling ground.

"Nice one Buttercup." I said

"She only one because of a cheap shot." Butch said

"Face it I won and you lose." Buttercup said

"What did you do?" Blossom ask

"Well when the dusts kick up and no one could see use, I got as close to Butch as I could and I pretended to want a kiss and when Butch wasn't looking and he was distracted I trip him." Buttercup said

"Ouch dude. You never let your guard down." I said

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So how you two enjoying the festival?" Butch ask

"It's amazing, so many thing to do." Blossom said

"Haha! Well we better get going if you wanna do it all." I said

"Ok, see you two later and behave Buttercup." Blossom said

We said goodbye to them and headed off our own way. Blossom wanted to try the games and to my surprise she was good at t he needle shot. You have to bounce a needle off a mirror and hit your target and Blossom didn't miss one, she won a large pink bird.

"Way to go Bloss." I said

"That was fun." Blossom said then touch her stomach.

"You hungry?" I ask

"Yeah a bit." Blossom said

"Ok let's get something to eat before the ball tonight." I said

"I'm a bit nervous." Blossom said

"Why?" I ask

"Well I never been to a ball and I don't want to embarrass you." Blossom said

"Nothing you could do can possible embarrass me and if someone makes you uncomfortable I'll have them removed." I said

"Ok, thanks." Blossom said

We found a waffle stand and I bought one. Blossom loved if and eat the whole thing, she had a bit of icing on her cheek so I lifted her chin and lick it off. Blossom face turned so red it was cute. I realized I was a bit hungry and it be better if I had some blood before the ball. If my brothers are smart enough they will drink some of their mates blood before the ball.

"Blossom come with me for a minute." I said

"Huh? Ok." Blossom said

We got up and I brought her to an alley were no one will see use. I sat down with Blossom on my lap and I move her hair away from her neck and started to kiss and lick her neck. Blossom just sat the holding my head to her neck, I pulled my fangs out and bite down. I suck out her blood for 3 minutes then pulled out. I lick up the rest of the blood dripping down and her marks closed up, she was breathing a bit heavy and she was tired. I laid her head on my chest and let her rest till it was time to get ready for the ball. I then heard a faint whimpering from behind the corner.

"Someone there?" I ask

Nothing just whimpering

"Come out." I said

A small child came out and he looks pretty bad. He had some cuts on his face and bruises on his arms.

"What happen to you?" I ask

"Someone attacks me and my sister and now she…she" the boy said crying

I laid blossom down and went to see the boy's sister. She was in worst shape, she was hardly breathing and her one arm was torn off. Her eyes look distant and dead but I could hear her breathing. I heard Blossom waking up and she came to see what I was doing.

"What happen?" Blossom ask

"Someone attack these two." I said

"Please help my sister is dying." The boy said

"I'm sorry but there nothing we can do for her. She's too far gone." I said, the boy cried more.

Blossom POV

I look at the body and I could hear the boy crying, begging use to help her. I felt tears form in my eyes and one fell on the lil girls face. I felt my power rise and my wing came out. Lucia was right above me, I place my hand on the lil girls face and closed my eyes. When I open them she was fixed up and breathing normally. She was looking at me confused.

"Blossom…how did you…" Brick ask

"I felt so bad for her and I could hear the boys wish for his sister to survive." I said "I could hear his deepest wish, from his heart."

"You granted his wish…" Brick said

"Yeah I guess." I said

"Tommy where are you?" the lil girl ask

"Right here Alina." Tommy said

"Tommy, Alina!" I voice said

"Mommy!" the both said running up to their mother

"Oh thank god your ok." The mother said

"Mommy! Mommy! Lady Blossom brought me back." Alina said

The woman look at me and smiled. My wings were still out, the woman came up and thank use and told use everything. Their family were slave to some human and they help their children as hostage. One the kids were freed they escape but Alina was hit by a blast. Tommy teleported away and that's how they ended up here and there mother was looking for them. Unfortunate the father didn't make it, they ahd no place to stay and Brick offered them a place at the palace if they didn't mind working there. The mother accept, Brick told them to enjoy the festival and to be at the castle in the throne room by midnight. They woman and her kids bowed and thank use again and left to enjoy the festival.

"Wait!" I said runnig up to them

"Huh? Yes Lady Blossom." The woman ask

"Here you and your kids must be hungry. There 110 dollar in here." I said

"Oh no Lady Blossom I couldn't take this." The woman said

"Please and enjoy yourselves." I said handing her the money.

"Thank you very much. You are a blessing." The woman said

"The'll be fine." Brick said wrapping his arms around me

"I know and it kind of you to offer them a job and a place to stay." I said

"I felt bad…it made me think of you when you were trap their and plus I couldn't let those kids live on the streets." Brick said

"Yeah….it's sad the father didn't make it." I said

"He died protection his family. He can rest knowing his family will be fine." Brick said "You know she's right you are a blessing. Bring that girl back from the dead and giving them that money."

"Hehe. Well those kids need to eat and so does she." I said

"Yeah….well we better head back and get ready for the ball." Brick said

"Ok." I said and we headed back to the castle.

Boomer POV

Bubbles and me were having a blast but right now she was resting. I had just finished sucking some of her blood. A guard came up to me and told me I was to head back to the castle. I thank him and Bubbles was starting to wake up.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." I said

"Hey." Bubbles said

"It's time to get ready for the ball. You gonna be ok?" I ask

"Yup." Bubbles said

I pick her up and brought her back to the castle. Bubbles was pulled into another room to change and I went to my room and got ready.


	25. Chapter 25 Disaster with a capital D

Chapter 25 Disaster with a capital D

Blossom POV

I was getting my dress on and I loved it. It was a long red dress, spaghetti straps and showed my back so my wings would be let out. It had black rose going down the right side and the left from the foot to just above my knee was open. It fit perfectly around my waist and my hair was let loose and they put some waves in it to make it flow more. I had red ruby earring and my engagement necklace could be seen. I was brought back to my room and told to wait here for Brick to come and get me. I was stilling on a chair and took a book out, it was the one Brick been reading. It was a legend about our mother and her people before the human hunted them down. I heard the door open and closed, I look up and Brick was standing there with a red dress shirt with a black dress jacket and black dress pants. He look so handsome.

"Blossom…you…you look Beautiful." Brick said

I blushed "Thanks and you look very handsome."

Brick sat on the bed and I walk up and sat next's to him. Brick pulled me onto his lap and was kissing me neck and rubbing my back. I loved it when he did this, it made me feel loved and not alone. But for a week know I felt like I was being watch…it was getting worse I have to tell him.

"Brick I need to talk to you." I said

"What's the matter?" Brick ask

"For a week now I've felt like someone's watching me." I said

"Do you feel it know?" Brick ask

"A bit but I feel it more when you're not around and yesterday I swear I felt someone touching my shoulder but when I look no one was there." I said scared.

"It's ok Bloss. I'll be here; no one's going to hurt you." Brick said

"Ok…" I said

"I'm glad you told me. Well we better go or will be late." Brick said

"Ok" I said

We left the room and headed for the ball room. But I still felt those eyes watching my every move. I held Brick arm tightly and stay close to him.

Buttercup POV

Well they did it; they got me in a dress. After I struggled a bit, well it's only for tonight I hope. Well my dress was a dark green strapless and backless dress that fit perfectly around my body showing my curves. Along my waist was emeralds, I had beading design on it and I had emeralds earring, my engagement necklace was visible (we normal put it under or shirts) and my hair was let loose. I was drag back into my room and was told to wait for Butch. Well I was watching TV when Butch came in and sat next's to me.

"Hey sexy." Butch said smirking

"Hey…" I said blushing a bit

"You look amazing; they did a great job on the dress." Butch said "Then again you make anything you wear look good."

"Thanks, you look good too." I said still blushing, damn it stop blushing!

Butch pulled me onto his lap and was running his hand thru my hair and blowing in my ear. I try to hide my small moan but sadly her heard me and was now on top of me on the coach. Butch was kiss my neck and made his way to my lips and kiss me passionately. We parted and look into each other eyes.

"Well it's time to go, you ready?" Butch said

"Yeah let's go." I said

Butch got off me and pulled me up. We walk out of the room and into the ball room. As we open the door I felt a cold, very cold wind hit me.

Bubbles POV

I love my dress it's so cute and pretty. I was wearing a dark blue dress that ties around your neck. The dress hits the floor and it had a beautiful lace design to it. My hair was let loose and everyone was surprised how long it really is my hair and they said I had beautiful nature wave to it. Well my dress was backless for my wings to come out, Boomer said that people may ask to see them and I only had to show if I wanted to. My dress flowed over my body but fit nicely on my chest part, my engagement necklace was visible and I had sapphire earrings on. I was brought back to my room and told to wait for Boomer. I sat on the bed and felt a lil sleepy so I laid down and thought I take a nap before I go to the ball.

Boomer POV

I walk into my room and saw a beautiful angel sleeping on my bed. I walk up and kneeled down nexts to the bed and rub gently the angel arm, she slowly open her eyes and smiled at me. She gives me a quick kiss on the lips and I pull her in for a deeper kiss.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I said after we parted

"Hey sorry for falling asleep." Bubbles said

"It's ok. You gonna be ok to go to the ball. If your too tired you can stay." I said

"Yup." Bubbles said sitting up

I sat next's to her and couldn't take my eyes off her. She looks so beautiful I thought I was dreaming. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her. I look at the clock and it was almost time to head to the ball. I lifted her chin and kiss her passionately on the lips, we parted after 3 minutes.

"Well time to go." I said

"Ok let's go." Bubbles said

We headed to the ball and Bubbles eyes widen at everything she saw. It was cute to see her act like that.

Bunny POV

Me and Buddy were flying over a port town called Vina. Something didn't seem right about what Venom said. I look down and saw a few people panicking. I ask Buddy to take use down and he did, he's kind of cute. When we got down there was a small child crying and hurt badly, I kneeled down next's to her.

"Hey you ok?" I ask

"I want my mommy!" the lil girl said crying.

"Hey it's gonna be ok. What's your name?" Buddy ask

"Baara…" Baara said

"Baara could you tell us what happen." I said

"It happened last night….some strange creature attack and kidnapped some people." Baara said

"What did this creature's look like?" Buddy ask

"Some of them look like giant shadow birds with long fangs and blood red eyes, others look like strange people that walk like zombie." Baara said

I look around and the town was a mess, dead bodies everywhere, building burning and falling down. It looks like this lil girl the only survivor, wonder where her mother is. I pick up the lil girl and we walk thru the town, Buddy fought any creatures left and shielded us. We made it to the lil girls house and Buddy said he go look for her mother.

Buddy POV

I went into the house and it smelled horrible. The smell of burning flesh entered my nose and I was going to puke. I walk thru the house and came to the woman room, she was laying on her bed with her husband holding hands. Did they now they were going to die?

"Poor kid…they must have put her somewhere she be safe." I said

I walk out and look at Bunny. She picks up the Baara and she started to cry. I put my arms around Bunny and we flew out of town and into a forest. I found a cave where we spent the night. Bunny went to hunt for food and I gathered wood and water. Baara was sitting on a rock crying a bit still, she had an innocent aura to her.

"Hey it's gonna be ok…" I said

"Mommy always told me one day they would come." Baara said

"Your parents know what those are?" I ask

"Yeah they told me of where my real home was like and what happen." Baara said

Baara told me the story of Shadow and the fallen angel and how his son venom what's to bring him back. So that bastard thinks he can trick me and Bunny, will see about that. So the three boys where my brother and the three girls where Bunny sisters. Well we will go after venom but right now it's too risky, we need more power and a bigger team.

"Hey you two." Bunny said coming in with some fish.

"Hey we got to talk." I said

"What's going on?" Bunny ask

"Venom lied to us. The six that we were going after are our siblings." I said

Bunny look confused and I told her the story. She understood and agreed to get back at venom. Baara parents were from Haven, she was a healer. She could heal anyone from anything and her blood was a good antidote for many poisons. Our next's stop was going to be in the trading town called Aloga and I hope we can find other's to help.

Buttercup POV

Well this ball isn't too bad but a lot of people want to see my wings. I showed a few and Butch told them I was getting tired. We were sitting at a table with two of the high council member, I really don't like them they think they're better than everyone else.

"So master Butch when are you going to impregnate your mate?" on council member ask

"Well it going to be after this whole Venom thing is done with. Buttercup is already in danger as it is." Butch said.

"Well maybe you should do it before anything bad happens." Another member said, I want to smack them so much.

"No it's alright." Butch said, thank you Butch.

"Well it's your choice. Oh Lady Buttercup may we see your wings? We haven't had the horror yet." The first member said.

"She's a bit tired." Butch said

"Perhaps another day dear council member." I said

"Very well. Well we should be going, enjoy the rest of the ball." The first member said

They got up, bowed and left. "I don't like them."

"Haha, I know me neither. They had no right to ask that, it must have made you uncomfortable." Butch said

"A bit." I said

"Well the balls coming to an end and father going to give his speech soon." Butch said

"And me and my sister got to go up and show are wings one last time." I said

"You too tired?" Butch ask

"No, I'm ok." I said

"Well we better go over there. Brick probably already there." Butch said

"Yeah." I said laughing a bit

We headed up to the where HIM would do his speech and sure enough Brick and Blossom where there and having a little make out senssion. I smirk and so did Butch, we snuck up on the red and scared them. Blossom was going to scream really loud but I covered her mouth and Brick was piss. Blossom look as white as a ghost.

"What the hell!" Brick said

"Chill, we were just having some fun." I said letting go of Blossom mouth

"Did you have to scare me like that?" Blossom ask mad

"Huh…yeah." I said

"Come on you two were sucking faces and it was to good to pass up." Butch said

"Whatever, where Boomer and Bubbles?" Brick ask

"Right here dude." Boomer said.

"Ok everyone's here. Just got to wait for father speech." Brick said

"My dear fellow Dark creatures, I hope you are all enjoying yourself. I've gather you all here to announce that Venom the one that destroyed the Beautiful Kingdom of Haven has now targeted our fair Kingdom." HIM said beginning his speech. "And our one dear friends the human have joined with him. They are the real cause to Haven down fall. So my dear friends join me in our fight to protect our beloved home land. And with the light of our angel nothing can stop use."

Him finish and signal use to come on stage. I was in the middle, Blossom was on the right and Bubbles to the left. We closed our eyes and our wings appeared, ok I'm really getting tired now. We open our eyes and everyone clap. Everyone had hope in their eyes and it was cause just by looking at our wings. Our mates join use and we left the stage. Butch brought me back to our room and I lay on the bed and soon fell asleep. I felt Butch undo my dress and put my pyjama on. I would normally yell at him but I was too tired to yell. Butch laid next's to me and fell asleep too.


	26. Chapter 26 So it begins

Chapter 26 So it begins.

Bubbles POV

The ball was really fun but I'm really tired know. Boomer carried me back and I got in my pyjamas, one I was done some council member came in and look like they were a lil bit mad. One of them came up to me and grabs my wrist. I tried to get them off but I was too tired and they were stronger to my surprise. They were pulling me out of the room when I screamed.

"BOOMER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and in second he was out of the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on!" Boomer with anger

"Nothing that sudden been done a long time ago. Your father is a fool to let our kingdom fall just because he won't give the slut to the king of Verra." The on holding me said

Boomer lost it, he grab the one holding me by the throat and tossed him thru the wall. The other was trying to catch me and I was dodging him. I made my way to Boomer and held him close. He put one arm around me and press a button on the wall and in seconds Boomer royal guard where in the room with Bash and Brat. HIM came in and wonders what was going on, I had my face hidden in Boomer chest.

"Son, what's the meaning of this?" HIM ask

"These two were trying to kidnapped Bubbles and bring her to Alexander." Boomer said

"Is this true Allan?" HIM ask

"Yes and for the best. King Alexander wants her and if we give her then he will spare our kingdom." Allen said

"Seize them!" HIM ordered

Allan and the other council member were brought to prison and I was still hiding my face in Boomer chest. HIM order everyone to leave and Boomer brought me back to our bed and laid me down. He laid next's to me and I cuddle next's to him, he wrap hi arms around me and soon we both fell asleep.

Blossom POV

I woke up the next's day and Brick wasn't sleeping next's to me. I look over and saw him in his chair reading a book. I walk up to him and tap him slightly on his shoulder, he look up and smiled. He moved his book and I sat on his lap, he put his book back and I started to read. This was a lil ritual me and him started. If he woke up first and was reading, when I wake up I would sit on his lap and read with him for a bit.

"How you sleep?" Brick ask

"Good but I had a nightmare about what I told you yesterday." I said

"I told Blake and Berserk and their looking into it." Brick said

"Ok so what we doing today?" I ask

"There a trial I have to go to today." Brick said

"About what?" I ask

"Well two council members tried to kidnapped Bubbles last night and me, my brother and Bubbles have to be there. You don't have to if you don't want to." Brick said

"I'll go, is Bubbles ok?" I said

"She's a lil shaken up but fine." Brick said

"When is it?" I ask

"In two hours, you wanna get something to eat first?" Brick ask

"Yeah I'm a bit hungry." I said

"Ok but first.." Brick said picking me up and placing me on the bed.

Brick got on top of me and was kissing my neck and licking it. After a minute he bites down and was sucking some blood out. After 5 minutes he pulls his fangs out and licks my bite mark to close them. He got off me and pulled me up, we headed for the dining room and I got my breakfast. There was only 30 minutes before the trial and after they had to leave for a port town.

"We should head over." Brick said

"Ok let's go and get this over with." I said

Boomer POV

"Can't we just kill them?" I ask annoyed

"No my son, they may have tried to kidnapped your mate but they still deserve a trial." HIM said

"I always knew Allan was no good." Butch said

"Hey I'm here." Brick said coming in with Blossom

"Hey…why did you bring Blossom?" I ask

"I wanted to see Bubbles" Blossom said

"She's in the back room." I said

Blossom walk into the back room and Brick sat next's to our father to his right, Butch was to the left and I was next's to Butch. The announcement of the beginning of the trial went off. Allan and the other council member came it and the trial begun. They were put on their knees in front of us and Bubbles and Blossom came out and stood behind us. I wanted Bubbles on my lap but it wasn't the time.

"Allan you are accused of attempt kidnap of a royal family member. How do you plead?" HIM said

"Innocent….you four are the guilty ones not me." Allan said. I want to rip his head off!

"Oh please inlighten us on how we are the guilty ones when we have not broken one rule." HIM said

"You will sacrifice our land, Vania, for one girl! That is unacceptable!" Allan said

"Allan…even if we did, with we are not, the human would still attack use." HIM said

"No all he wants is her." Allan said looking at Bubbles.

"Allan on the accounts of your crime you are here by banish from Vania" HIM said

The two council members were taken away. I got up and held Bubbles close, Brick went to Blossom and Butch headed out to see Buttercup before we left. I was going to bring Bubbles back when a soldier came in and hurt badly.

"Your Majesty we have big problem." The soldier said

"What happened?" HIM ask

"The port town of Vina was destroyed by the human and is now under their control." The soldier said before falling to the ground.

Bubbles and Blossom went to see the soldier and try to heal him. They healed him enough to save his life; he was taken to the sick bay. Blake and Bash were summoned and took Bubbles and Blossom to their rooms.

"What are we gonna do? The humans have begun their invasion." Brick said

"I do not know but we have to act quickly. Vina is only 1 month away from us." HIM said

"Will gather the force and force them out." I said

"I heard of the human taking Vina." Butch said coming in.

"Yes, know we must work together and protect the rest of Vania." HIM said

3 weeks later

No ones POV

The forces of Vania gathered in the field of Silent Valley. In the distance could be seen over the valley, the dark ominous aura of Venom leading the way. Our three vampire prince stood next's to their force, waiting there return is three angel. They watch the sky as it turns dark, the ones shinning sun had dimmed out.

"It's time girls, the boys may have order us to stay but we are the only ones that can defeat Venom." Blossom said.

"The boys won't be happy about this." Bubbles said

"Yeah but we are the only hope this world has." Buttercup said

The three angels prepared for their journey to fight Venom. They knock out their watchers and left the palace walls. Going a different way than the boys did and would be behind Venom's army. They flew to their destination and prepared for their attack.

Elsewhere two purple eye watch with their comrade. They watch as the two sides prepare to fight, the tension could be felt by these two. The purple eye girl had her wings spread and the purple eye boy had his fang out. These two ready to fight but who where they to fight?


	27. Chapter 27 I will die for you

Chapter 27 I will die for you

Buttercup POV

As we headed to the back of Venom camp, I had Lilith watch over Butch. Blossom had Lucia watch over Brick and Bubbles had Ocean watch over Boomer. I could see everything Lilith could see and Butch looks so mad. I wanted to go to him and hold him, tell him everything would be alright but it won't be. Me and my sisters are about to do something that will make the boys very angry and probably hate us. But it was for the best. It was night time and we were hiding in the bush behind Venom camp, I was to scout out the base. Since my power is of dark I was a great sneak, not one of Venom's grunt could see me. I found Venom's tent and went back to my sister's.

"His tent is the one in the middle. We only got one shot at this or were dead." I said

"Ok, will strike in one hour." Blossom said

"I'm scared." Bubbles said

"Don't worry, now here's the plan. Bubbles you will use your power of healing to keep us heal, I will use my light power to shield us and Buttercup will use her dark power to attack." Blossom said

"mmm nice plan ladies?" I evil voice said behind us.

"What the-" I said but something hit me in the back of the head and knock me out.

Brick POV

The sun was rising and soon the battle will commence. All night I thought of my pink eye angel and how lonely she must be. I will win this battle and come home to her, my brothers feel the same way for their mates. My men were ready and we started to march to the battle ground. You could see the enemy army ahead and it was very large. Three times our army size.

"It's now or never. We win this fight and our mates and home will be safe." I said

"I want to get this over with…I miss Bubbles." Boomer said

"I know how you feel…I miss Buttercup." Butch said

"Let's go guys." I said 'please wait for me Blossom, I'll be home soon'

Venom POV

How pathetic, they have no idea we have there angels. They soon will know, and they will all die. I watch as the three angels were tied to the post and my men march towards the weakling. Maybe I'll show them myself I have them.

"Untie the raven hair one and give her to me." I ordered

"Yes Sir!" a grunt said

He untied her and handed her to me. I will admit she was delicious looking; I'll make her mine after this is done. I put the collar on her and carried her out to the battle field were red boy will see her.

Butch POV

I walk in on the right of my brother Brick just behind him a bit. I saw the enemy coming closer then they just stop. Brick ordered us to halt and we watch very carefully. Venom came out with someone in his hand; they were struggling trying to get away. I look closer and realized who it was.

"BUTTERCUP?" I scream.

"Are you serious? That's Buttercup with him?" Brick ask

"Yes that's her. How the hell did he get her?" I said getting madder.

"Guys she wearing the same collar Bubbles was when Alexander took her." Boomer said

"I must be to nullify their powers." Brick said

"I'll kill him!" I scream.

Venom was holding her by her waist and close to him, like if it was his girl he was holding. He motions other to come and we saw Alexander holding Bubbles and some guy holding Blossom. Our blood just boiled and we ordered or men to attack. We launch right for our mates and their captors'. I went right for Venom and tried to grab Buttercup but he pulled away just in time. Buttercup was trying to reach for me but we never got close enough for me to grab her.

"GIVE HER BACK!" I yelled.

"And why would I do that? She's quite the piece of work and she has a nice ass to." Venom said then pinches her ass. She yelps and struggled to get away.

"BASTARD!" I yelled

I gathered all my energy and made a huge earth quake. Venom wasn't expecting this so he let Buttercup so and she was hurling down to the ground. I ran after her and Venom plunge down to grab her. I jump and caught her and Venom hit the ground hard. I held Buttercup close and Venom slowly mad his way out of the crater he made.

"You ok babe?" I ask

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Buttercup said

"Did he hurt you?" I ask

"Not physically but mentally a bit." Buttercup said

"What did he say to you." I ask

"Thing you don't want to now." Buttercup said holding me closer.

I got up and started to run the other direction when I felt a sharp pain in my back. I look and saw Venom thru a spear at me and it hit. I pulled the spear out and fell to one knee; I had to get Buttercup away. I ripe the collar off her and completely fell to the floor.

"B-buttercup run." I said weakly.

Brick POV

I don't know who this guy is but he's dead. He stood there and was touching my cherry blossom everywhere. She was crying and trying to get away, I tried to get closer but he did something to really hurt her. Then he did something that piss me beyond was I was, he rip her shirt and bra. The upper body was bare and he was touching her more. When he wasn't looking at lung at him and hit him right in the gut. He was took back and held his stomach from the pain; I grab Blossom and wrap my arms around her.

"Aww, but I was just starting to have fun." The man said

"You perverted bastard." I said

The guy lung at me and I dodge him with Blossom in my arms still. The man thru punches and kicks and I would dodge them. I finally got my opening and side kick him hard sending him flying. I put Blossom behind me and just as I was turning I was stab with a blade, I look up to see the man had pitch black eyes and his hair was white as snow. I fell to my knees and look behind me, Blossom wasn't there. I look back and feel completely on the floor. I was going to die and Blossom will be terrorized by this freak. No I can't die not now! Just before I lost conscious, I saw Blossom standing in front of me. She had a long baby pink dress on, her hair had turned baby pink and had a pink bow on each side of her head. She held a fan in her hand; her wings were out but different. They almost look like fairy wings but they were still feathered, the shone in the light and move elegantly in the wind.

"It will soon be over. I love you." Blossom said then I pass out.

Boomer POV

I was running after Alexander. The idiot made a deal with Venom, his soul for inhuman power. Bubbles was unconscious in his arms. She was holding her bridal style, she clothing were ripe a bit and she was bleeding a bit. I final caught up with him and ram myself into his back, he tripe and let go of Bubbles. I caught her and held her close. She was still breathing, thank god.

"Still trying to protect her?" Alexander said

"I will always protect her." I said

"Even if she kills you?" Alexander said

"Bubbles would never do-" I was cut off with a pain in my chest.

I look down and saw Bubbles holding a knife and she pierce my chest. I fell to my knees still holding her, why did she do this? I cough up some blood and fell to the ground. I then heard someone screaming my name, I couldn't recognize the voice. I was drifting away into death. I saw someone running to me. She had a short blue dress that showed her one leg, she had a dark blue ribbon wrap around her body and she had beautiful baby blue wing. They were small but beautiful, the one that killed me wasn't my Bubbles, that angel was her. I drifted into sleep hearing her voice as the last thing I would hear.

Bubbles POV

No, no…I made it too late. No Boomer please don't die on me. I ran to him and fell to my knees next's to him. I put his head on my lap and ran my finger thru his hair. He was still breathing, I still have time. I made a small cut on my wrist and put it to Boomer mouth. He instinctively bit down and drank my blood, one's he finished he fell asleep. I place his head down and got up, I look over at Alexander. This was my first fight and I won't lose.

Blossom POV

I watch as Brick get pierce and fall lifeless on the ground. My heart sank thinking he was dead, but then I saw him breathing again. I ran to him and feed him some of my blood; he heeled up but was asleep. I look over at the man and anger flared inside. I put Brick down and got ready; this fight would be one of the three to determine this world's faith.

Buttercup POV

I was able to save Butch from death and now was fighting Venom. The reason why Blossom couldn't kill him before was her element would have no fatal effect on him. I had to be the one to do it. But those two had their opponents to defeat. I was winning, I hardly had any cuts on me but Venom was on his last leg. I saw my sister get ready for the final attack, this attack will kill all evil…but we will be lost too.

"Venom you will share the same faith as your father. Forever lost in the realm of spirits." I said

"My dear Buttercup, do you think you have what it takes to seal me away?" Venom said

"Maybe not alone." Bubbles voice said behind Venom

"We are one and so we will seal you as one." Blossom voice said to Venom right.

"Wait what happen to Alexander and John?" Venom ask a bit nervous.

"Their dead." Blossom said

"NO! This can't be happening! I was meant to win! Not you three brats!" Venom said

"As long as there is Light in the heart of people. I will shine brighter." Blossom said glowing

"As long as the innocent voice is heard. I will be there to speak it." Bubbles said glowing.

"As long as there is evil. My darkness will be there to seal it away." I said glowing.

We shot our power at Venom and he was sent to the spirit realm. Just then the punks and rights showed up. We look at them and waved goodbye and slowly faded away.


	28. Chapter 28 Are you gone forever

Chapter 28 Are you gone forever?

Brick POV

I woke up back in my room, my body hurt. I look over and saw Blossom wasn't there, I got up and was hoping to see her in my chair reading but sadly she wasn't. I got up and walk out of my room, I notice everyone was sad about something. I stop one maid and ask her.

"What's going on? Did we lose?" I ask

"No Master Brick…we won but…" the maid said crying a bit.

"What happened and were Blossom?" I ask

"Come with me sir…" the maid said leading me into a room.

I saw Butch and Boomer there looking at something. They look dead, I look up and saw a image of our mates and on top it said: "May our angel fly to the heavens and be at peace." I walk up to it and touch Blossom face. She died? No this can't be she can't be dead.

"What happened!" I yelled

"They died sealing Venom away and defeating the shadow army." I heard Blake voice said

"So there really gone…" Boomer said

"Buttercup…" Butch said "Why?"

"Why did this have to happen?" I ask

Everyone left and we stayed their looking at the image of our mates. I was about to leave when I saw someone with red hair run by. I look but no one was there, they I felt like someone was behind me. I look but nothing. Am I going insane? Just then we heard it, there voice.

little child, be not afraid  
>though rain pounds harshly against the glass<br>like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
>I am here tonight <p>

We ran outside of the room and we saw them running down the hall. We ran after them but they disappeared. One's again we heard them sing.

little child, be not afraid  
>though thunder explodes and lightning flash<br>illuminates your tear-stained face  
>I am here tonight<p>

We ran outside and they were heading for trail behind the castle. We headed for there and again they disappeared. Then we only heard Bubbles sing.

Bubbles: and someday you'll know  
>that nature is so<br>the same rain that draws you near me  
>falls on rivers and land<br>on forests and sand  
>makes the beautiful world that you'll see<br>in the morning

little child, be not afraid  
>though storm clouds mask your beloved moon<br>and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
>I am here tonight<p>

We saw her standing there smiling, Boomer ran to her and just as he was going to grab her she disappeared. We walk up to him and this time we heard Buttercup sing.

Buttercup: little child, be not afraid  
>though wind makes creatures of our trees<br>and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
>and I am here tonight<p>

for you know, once even I was a  
>little child, and I was afraid<br>but a gentle someone always came  
>to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears<br>and to give a kiss goodnight 

Butch saw her sitting on a tree looking down on us. He ran and jump up to grab her but she disappeared. Then I heard my mate voice, Blossom.

Blossom: well now I am grown  
>and these years have shown<br>that rain's a part of how life goes  
>but it's dark and it's late<br>so I'll hold you and wait  
>'til your frightened eyes do close<p>

and I hope that you'll know... 

I saw her at the opening and ran to her. She jump down the cliff and I ran faster. When I made it to the cliff, I look down and there they were. Our mates were sleeping in a type off crystals. I look closer and the crystal were the three gem their mother left behind, they each had one to rest in. we walk up to our mates and they each sand one last sentence.

Blossom: everything's fine in the morning  
><span>Buttercup:<span> the rain'll be gone in the morning  
><span>Bubbles:<span> but I'll still be here in the morning

One day they will return to us and we will be here waiting for that day. We will watch over our angel, our love till our last breath is done. So this garden was made for us, for them to rest till they awake. Mother thank you so much for everything and Queen Sophia we will take care of our daughters.


	29. Chapter 29 A new worlds

Chapter 29 A new worlds

No one's POV

Month has passed since Venom was defeated. The human were under constant watch and Haven began to rebuild. Deep in a forest in Vania sleep three beautiful angel and there watcher. No one knows of this place and believe that there prince died when their loved died. As time pass people become more and more distant with each other, they King had abandoned his place in the throne and disappeared. Soon crime rises and people begun to kill on another. Children crying, people dying and no hope is to be seen. That is until two familiar young people find our missing heros.

"So do you think it's time?" the woman ask

"Yes.." the man said

"One's they wake up, we will die." The woman said

"Maybe…maybe not." The man said

"Let's do this." The woman said

"Earth wind fire and water hear are call. Bring back the angels and there love. Bring hope back to this world and bring peace to other hearts." The man chanted.

"May you spare the live of these people. Oh great elements hear our prayer and grant our wish!" the woman finished

A dark red, dark green, dark blue light emitted from the three creatures. A pink, light green and light blue light emitted from the crystal. One the light died down six young people stood there holding there love hand.

"Come on before they see us." The man said

"Ok." The woman said then they both disappeared.

Brick POV

I woke up and realized someone was holding my hand. I look to see Blossom smiling at me. I grab her and huge her so tightly. I look to see my brother have their mates too, I look down and Blossom was smiling back at me. I leaned down and kiss her with so much passion and hunger, she still tasted as good as I remember. I pick her up and brought her back home.

"Are you mad?" Blossom ask

"A bit…but I understand." I said

When we got back everything was in ruins. The royal castle was destroyed and the city was amusk with crime. I put Blossom down and entered the castle, I ran to the throne room and saw Breaker and Brute there trying to solve and argument.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" I screamed

"Brick?" Breaker said looking at me.

I walk in and told the guy to leave, Blossom and the other showed up soon after. I ask Breaker what happen and he told us everything. Our father disappeared when we vanished and all of Vania went to hell. Haven was starting to rebuild, Blake and Berserk were watching over it. Bash and Brat watch over the human and made sure they didn't cross the line. I took over Breaker and Brute place and started to get thing back to normal.

1 year later

Butch POV

Well me and Buttercup were put in charge of Vania, Brick and Blossom in charge of Haven and Boomer and Bubbles in charge of Verra. Brick did a great job at getting thing back to normal and I was keeping it that way. Buttercup took up the task of food storage and how much was used up, for 6 month we had to watch what we eat and how much we eat. Thing are better now and me and Buttercup are expecting a lil boy soon. Buttercup was 8 month in her pregnancy and she was tired a lot. I told her to stay in the room and rest till it was done.

"Lord Butch we captured the last of the Venom army." A soldier said

"Well done, put them in prison and we will deal there sentence all at one's." I said

"Yes sir!" the soldier bowed and headed off.

"Better go check on my girl." I said

I was walking down a hall when I maid ran up to me and told me Buttercup was in labour. I ran faster and say she was giving birth. I went to her side and held her hand. Talking to her and trying to sooth her. After a lil bit Buttercup gave birth to a healthy baby boy, he's name was Bardo.

Boomer POV

Everything was going great, Bubbles gave birth to a girl and boy twin, the boy was called Beacher and the girl was called Beatrix. They were lil trouble makers, getting into anything they can. I was in the throne room with my two lil monster on my laps. Bubbles came in from her visit to Haven.

"MOMMY!" they both screamed and ran to there mother.

"How was your trip dear?" I ask

"It was good.." Bubbles said

"How is Brick and Blossom doing?" I ask

"Very good…Blossom is expecting." Bubbles said with a smile.

"That's wonderful. Brick must be happy." I said "So how far is she?"

"2 month" Bubbles said

"Guess we have another baby shower to prepare." I said pulling Bubbles close.

"Guess we do." Bubbles said then kiss me.

We shared a passionate kiss that lasted till we heard Beacher making gagging sound and Beatrix making kissing sounds. We parted and laugh, yes life couldn't get any better than this. I had the love of my life, two beautiful children with her and our one separated world was now one.


	30. Chapter 30 what happen to the purples

Chapter 30 what happen to the purples?

So the three kingdoms have join and become one great nation. They keep their names and are ruled by one of the three colors. Verra is has become known as the blue water island, Vania the green of darkness realm and Haven the red light enchanted land. But whatever happens to our Purple couple? Where did they go and what happen to them? You'll have to look out for the next's story to this tale and find out. Until then my dear reader remember the angel will always watch over you and guide you to your destiny.

I do not own any of the character.

I only own Beacher, Beatrix, Bardo and the story.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and watch out for World in three: the lost story.


End file.
